Voyage of the WOAH WAIT WERE HAS THE RUM GONE?
by Jabberwocky The Wolf
Summary: Adventure! Rum!  Captain  Jack Sparrow! And a little Romance! Two girls take over Jacks ship and he gets amnesia! They soon find themselves attacked by emo pirates, assasins and dragons,REVIEW! Pirates of the Carribean REVIEW!
1. Jabberwocky and Mercuric

**A collaboration of MCRinmybrain and Jabberwocky the wolf! YAY!**

**(BTW we didn't do much research about what existed back then so it may be a bit inaccurate.)**

The girls crouched behind a crate, their hearts pounding with both nerves and adrenaline. Mercuric and Jabberwocky had been friends since early childhood, now in their teens Jabberwocky's mother had recently married Mercuric's father. Both of their parents agreed that Jabberwocky and Mercuric should be more woman-like and feminine, which meant: Wearing dresses and corsets; learning to cook and clean; and the girls' worst fear... preparing for marriage and having children of their own some day! Horrified about this; the girls ran away, stealing weapons and clothes from young men and sailors who they saw had had a bottle too many. They had no idea if people were looking for them, since their parents were now expecting a child, maybe they were glad that they were out of the way?

Mercuric cautiously peered over the top of the crate, moving her blonde hair out of her face; revealing her blue eyes, which always glinted with mischief and her violent personality. "Look Jabberwocky," She whispered excitedly while pointing to a small wooden boat, "over there. It's..."

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jabberwocky exclaimed with glee, her permanently excited eyes sparkling.

"Shhhh!" But Mercuric was smiling too.

The duo quickly sneaked even nearer to the boat, Jack Sparrow was staring intently at his compass with his back to them.

"Mercuric? How on Earth are we going to convince him to let us join his crew?"

"Maybe, one of us should go on there first before the other?"

"Well go on then." Jabberwocky then pushed Mercuric on to the boat."

Mercuric landed with a _thump, _which rocked the boat slightly.

"Great, thanks a lot Jabberwocky." She said sarcastically. She turned around, to see Jack Sparrow, his tanned skin almost glowing in the daylight, pointing his sword at her.

"Captain Jack Sparrow! It's such an honour to meet you in the flesh."

"As humbled as I am, savvy," Jack Sparrow quickly took a step towards her, his sword close to her neck and his mouth turned to an angry frown, "who are you and why are you on my ship?"

Before she had time to answer, his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed, revealing Jabberwocky, clutching a frying pan; and a smug smile on her face.

"Are you glad I brought this with us now?"

**Jabberwocky here, just to say that we don't own pirates of the Caribbean and that HELLOOO! Thanks for reading!**


	2. STORM!

**HI ALL! This is my first ever collab! So please be nice, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, and remember all in good fun, Oh and I know Converse doesn't exist back then but I just had to put it in there!**

Jabberwocky looked at the body of Jack Sparrow beneath her. Yes, he was out cold. But now what? The ship had one mast and had bullet holes and swords slash marks in it. His ship was about the size of a small house, big enough to live in but most of the sails had holes in them, and looked as if they had been burnt by something.

She'd rather not think about it. The ship was tied to port by a very thin looking string. A string that looked like it was about to break. Any, second…now…

The string snapped and Jabberwocky and Mercuric felt the boat lurch foreword, and the ground started breathing as the boat set sail on calm waters. Jabberwocky shot a panicked look at Mercuric and they both looked down at Sparrow. Neither of them knew how to work a boat and within the last five minuets they had knocked out one of the most famous pirates to ever sail the seven seas (Or five oceans) and hijack his crummy boat. A good start if you ask me.

But both girls panicked, not too sure what to do. But Mercuric Grabbed Jack's hat and cried, "Man the sails! Swab the deck! Cook the dinner! And all that piratey jazz!" Jabberwocky laughed, and grabbed Jacks Compass. "This way! No wait…" She bent her head. "This is stupid, this compass only points north!" And almost in protest, the boat jerked left and both girls were flung to the side. Hitting the hard deck as it were. They glanced over the side, and watched as the last hope of getting back to land disappeared on the horizon.

"Well, I don't know about you…" Said Mercuric. "But I fancy some Coffee." Jabberwocky paused. "Erm…I'm not sure if that's been invented yet…" Mercuric sighed. "I don't care if it has, I need coffee and I need it now." And she marched off to the cabin.

Jabberwocky sighed and let her dark braids fall over her face. And she stared at the body of Jack Sparrow, she was wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt that was left unbuttoned at the top and Cabin boys trousers, she wore black Converse and had dark golden eyes. Just like Jacks. She couldn't help think she had seen him before… Suddenly Jacks eyes sprang open and he lunged for Jabberwocky's throat, eyes wild with fury he pressed harder and harder. Jabberwocky felt herself going red in the face as she struggled to keep consciousness, kicking and punching at the crazed man with all her strength. He dragged her over to the cabin were he drew his pistol and shot open the door, Mercuric was sat, with her feet up on the table drinking a whole jug of coffee. Looking very Hyperactive. At the sight of Sparrow holding her sister by the throat, she grabbed the coffee jug and screamed; "POTATOES!" And wacked Jack on the head with it.

Coffee oozed down the pirates face and he glared at Mercuric with a violent glint in his eye. "Ohhhhhh sugar lumps. I know what you're thinking." Jack stared at her. "Ok maybe not, but your probably wondering what coffee is. Well it's a delicious drink that can make people dangerously hyperactive. Oh and we didn't mean to hijack your ship." She licked some coffee off his sleeve. "Savvy?"

Mercuric and Jabberwocky are tied and gagged and shoved in a tightly compact cupboard. This is the worst place to be if you're claustrophobic. Jabberwocky hated small places, especially this one. "Why? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LICK HIS SLEEVE?" Mercuric grinned Slightly. "Waaay too much coffee." The continuous swaying of the boat wasn't helping. Jabberwocky groaned. "Great (!) So were stranded on a boat, tied up and locked in a cupboard, could things get any worse?" Mercuric rolled her eyes. "Don't say that! In films bad stuff always-"Before she could finish the door opened and Jack Sparrow stood, silhouetted in the doorway, glaring at the pair with eyes of suspicion. He drew his pistol and aimed it at Mercuric's head. "Sorry." He grinned. "But I can't waste good rope tying you up and throwing you in the ocean. So I'll have to shoot you instead. Savvy?"

Jabberwocky's mouth dropped open as the pirates finger started to squeeze the trigger. But Jabberwocky spun round (which is incredibly difficult to do if you're tied up) and kicked the Pistol out of his hands. "Guess those Ballet lessons came in handy after all huh?" Grinned Mercuric. Kicking out again Jabberwocky aimed at Sparrows chest, knocking him over and winding him, Mercuric reached in to her back pocket and found her dagger, and she slashed them both free. Suddenly the boat jerked sideways, knocking both girls off their feet. They glanced up at the sky, dark looking storm clouds hovered in the sky, getting closer, banishing the already bleached grey sky. Storm clouds. A pirate's worst nightmare was getting closer and closer…

**I would love to write how they get out of this, but I shall leave that to MCRinmybrain, Ha-ha I know I'm mean :P I LOVE WRITING THIS! Its sooo much fun! I'm no good at humour so I'll leave that to MCRinmybrain. I know this is short, they will get longer I promise!**


	3. We are your crew

**Hey, it's MCRinmybrain again. I'm new to fan fiction so I hope you like this chapter :). And yes, Mercuric LOVES to swear and be hyper!.**

"Ah Crap!" Exclaimed Mercuric, the storm clouds turned angrier and started to loom over the ship. Great, a storm was coming while they were trapped on a boat with a furious pirate thirsty for their blood with nowhere to hide. Her luck was becoming worse and worse, and she hadn't even broken a mirror. Suddenly an idea flooded into her mind, well, her father always complained about how lying came naturally to her.

She gripped Jabberwocky's shoulder and whispered ever so quietly: "Play along." Before Jabberwocky could even wonder what she meant, Mercuric was already in front Jack Sparrow.

"Really Jack?" Mercuric asked, acting both confused and slightly angry, "I know we've only been part of your crew for two weeks, but tying us up and tying to kill us is out of order! Okay! I'm sorry for licking your bloody sleeve!" Mercuric was still hyper from all of the coffee.

The boat shook violently and Mercuric was flung to the floor; next to Jack Sparrow. Jack put his head in his hands. "You two, are my crew? Then why can't I remember?"

"Jack, we think someone hit you over the head while we were trying to find more coffee, you must have lost your memory. What CAN you remember?"

Jack tilted back his head and looked at the sky. "How to fight; steal; sail. And that I am the best pirate in the Caribbean, NO, the entire WORLD!"

Mercuric's body filled with genuine sympathy, Jack looked so vulnerable. She felt bad for lying to him. Well, almost. "Anything else?"

Jack sadly shook his head. For a split second, his eyes showed a flash of despair, but then he blinked and the old Jack was back. He quickly stood up. "Names?" When all he got were confused looks, he sighed and added, "What are YOUR names?"

"Oh," Jabberwocky said; who had also been knocked to the floor, "I'm Jabberwocky. The hyperactive one over there is Mercuric-"

"Oh shit!" Mercuric yelled while jumping onto her feet which were soaked with water, "The bloody ship is sinking!"

Jack dashed to the ships steering wheel, ready to take control.

"Alright you two! Mercuric, you find a bucket to chuck out this cursed water! Jabberwocky, Find things to plug up the bloody holes!"

**Jabberwocky here! Just to say that we don't own Pirates of the Caribbean and MERCURIC! Honestly language! :S Hahaha thanks for reading!**


	4. Dinner? No? Okay I'll settle for Rum

**Hiya all Jabberwocky again! We don't own pirates of the Caribbean cos if we did it would be even awesome-er…**

Jabberwocky darted off to find something…anything that might plug the holes. Water had already started to lap ant her feet and she rummaged though drawers cupboards, shelves, until she finally found some old corks left from old wine bottles…A lot of wine bottles. She darted out on deck; the water was now beginning to seep in to her trainers, she quickly rammed the corks in to every hole she could find. The water stopped. Mercuric breathed a sight of relief, for the last few minuets she had been franticly filling bucket with water and chucking it over the edge…and she had dropped the bucket. Hopefully the corks wouldn't come loose… "There!" Beamed Jabberwocky; "Problem solved." She glanced at Mercuric. "Uhh where's the bucket?" Mercuric looked sheepish. "Erm…" But before she had the time to answer Jack cried; "The storm! She's almost here! Brace yourselves!" They had hardly thought about the storm, the fear of sinking seemed to have overruled it but now the storm was closer than ever…

Angry black clouds roared on the horizon, Bellows of thunder and streaks of lightning struck the sky for a split second before vanishing, the roar of the wind screeched in their ears and rain thundered down on them, stinging them like needles. Jack's eyes were wild with excitement. He was turning the ship away from the storm, but they both knew in his eyes he wanted to go towards it. Mercuric turned to Jabberwocky; "Well, let's hope the storm doesn't catch up with us." The ship sliced through the water like butter, and the smell of rain hung in the air and the deck was now soaked in raindrops. Both girls and captain were now soaked to the skin, though all of them were breathless with exhilaration.

The thunder rumbled and rattled, getting ever closer; almost on them…they weren't going to outrun it. Bangs as loud as gods hammer made the ship sway dangerously, the waves were getting bigger and bigger, freezing water sloshed over the sides, grabbing at them, making them wetter and colder…Shivering Jabberwocky yelled over to Jack; "JACK! What do we do now?" Jack stared at her, hazel eyes boring deep in to hers. "WE RIDE IT OUT!" He screamed. Jabberwocky barely heard him, the distant rumble of thunder was no, longer distant. The storm was on them.

The ground beneath them was no longer stable, they were tossed around like a leaf in a tornado, Thunder crashed louder, blurring their screams and blocking out any cries for help, Lightning streaked the sky it was so close Mercuric could hear the crack of electricity as loud and clear as the whoosh of the waves as they rose higher than the mast, then came crashing down on them. Everyone was numb with cold, rain hammered down on them and fogged their vision, the wind clawed angrily at their clothes and battled to push them over on to the endless abyss of black furious water that constantly sloshed over the side of their small vessel. Jabberwocky opened her mouth to scream as the boat was tossed over another wave, but all she took in was the taste of salty raindrops and the rancid smell of a billion fishes' corpses as they were tossed about by the angry sea.

And, then almost as quickly as it started for what seemed like eternity they were tossed and thrown about their ship, clinging to what seemed the edge of reality, but slowly, the clouds seemed to lighten, and the rain was reduced to a small spit…The sun peeked out from it's sanctuary and the clouds stalked off, to find someone much bigger to terrorise than a small boat no bigger than a small house.

Gasping with relief, Jabberwocky looked up at the sky, shocked. One minute the skies had opened and rain had screamed down on them, lightning stained the sky and thunder roared in their ears…and just seconds later it had stopped! It was a miracle! The whole deck was soaked with water and they were all sopping wet, covered in bruises and shivering with cold. So why was Jack laughing? Jabberwocky groaned. "I d-don't see w-what's so f-funny about all this." She growled, trying to get the water out from her braids. He just grinned and went in to the cabin; he came back with three bottles of rum. "Well that was the smallest storm I've ever sailed through." He said cheerily, popping open a bottle. Mercuric staggered over looking pale, but eyes shining with excitement.

"Whoa! That…was…!" She waved her hands in the air. "Whoa!" Jabberwocky grinned. "Very descriptive…anyone know what's for dinner? I'm starving, and I don't want to get rid of all this water on an empty stomach." Jack looked round.

"Well can you cook?"

"No."

"Well no dinner then."

He held the bottle up to Mercuric who grabbed it eagerly. He offered Jabberwocky some but she refused. "I'd much rather stay sober." She snapped. "Jack shrugged. "Suit yourself." He took a swig and Mercuric just took the bottle to her lips before Jabberwocky snatched it from her. "I don't think so Mercuric…Remember last time in Tortuga?" Mercuric stared in to space for a moment before saying; "No better not"

Jabberwocky smiled and took the bottles back to the cabin, and went back on deck. Jack, (with the bottle of rum still in his hand) swaggered over to the wheel and got out his compass, back to both of them.

After studying this for a few moments, he spun round and barked; "Ok girls, I don't wasn't to alarm you, but there's a strangely suspicious pirate ship a lot bigger than ours looming on the horizon, and it's coming at us quite quickly." Mercuric darted over to the front of the ship, the horizon was streaked with dark orange and red as the sun had begun to set, the ship was big. Much bigger than theirs, and it would be on them soon. Night was coming and there was little wind.

Mercuric turned to Jabberwocky. "You know…I could really use that rum right now."

**Jabberwocky here! Okay I don't own pirates of the Caribbean! And Thanks for reading!**


	5. Attack of the emo pirates!

**Hey, it's MCRinmybrain again! I'm having so much fun writing this! Unfortunately we don't own Pirates of the Caribbean; if we did they'd be more emo pirates, and Jack would never wear a shirt... anyway, PLEASE review and ENJOY!**

"Jack," sighed Jabberwocky, "Seriously, is this boat cursed or something?"

"This is NOT a boat," Jack shouted at Jabberwocky angrily, "It is a SHIP!"

Crazed laughter was heard from above. The trio looked up to see a shadowed figure leaning over the ship that towered over them. "Oh really Jack," The shadow leered, "doesn't look much of a ship to me!"

The figure then back flipped on the trio's boat. The newly arrived moonlight revealed the figure to be a boy aged 15 maybe 16 years of age, tight black trousers and shirt clung to his skinny frame. He had pale skin which was made to look even paler by his jet black hair that was brushed over his left eye so only his right eye was visible, which was a bale turquoise colour with a thin circle of dark blue around the outside. He landed perfectly on his feet which were covered by his dark brown knee length boots. He had a slightly smug smile on his face.

"Show off," mumbled Jack.

"Jack Sparrow!" exclaimed the boy, "What happened to your proper ship?"

"I lost my memory."

The boy laughed mockingly. "All the easier to capture you then."

"What the f-" Jack, Jabberwocky and Mercuric started to exclaim confusingly. But before they could finish, the boy whistled and two identical red haired boys jumped on to their boat seemingly out of nowhere.

Mercuric pulled out her Cutlass and tried to fight one of the red haired boys, but he tripped her up and secured her arms together using manacles. The same happened to Jabberwocky by the other red haired boy. They both tried to charge at the red heads, but they just tied them together. Then they covered their noses and mouths with a cloth with a strange smelling substance on them. They were soon out cold.

They woke up in a dark damp and dismal cell, with Jack in another cell opposite. They must have been brought here while they were unconscious.

"Jabberwocky," Jack whispered from his cell, Jabberwocky shuffled closer. "Jabberwocky, I am the best pirate in the world. So why do I only have a small ship and 2 crew members."

"The ghost of Grange Mcarley," Jabberwocky replied, "He burnt down your ship with your crew inside. You were lucky to get out alive."

Jack opened his mouth to say something but before he could another pirate opened his cell door "The captain demand to see you." He then dragged away Jack to the captain's cabin.

After they were out of sight of Jack, Mercuric turned to Jabberwocky, "Why did you say that. What are we going to do when he figured out there is no such ghost."

"Just because it didn't happen to Jack doesn't mean it wasn't true." Jabberwocky calmly replied, "The ghost is real as you and me. I've read about it many times"

Jack sat on a wooden chair in the captain's cabin. The captain was a spooky looking fellow. He had pale skin, dark jet black hair that matched his dark clothes. He wore a crooked top hat that leaned to the left and was splattered in blood.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, you don't remember me do you?" The captain cocked his head slightly to the right, "I'm Captain Lawrence."

"Is that black haired boy that captured us your son, Lawrence?" Jack noticed how the Captain had the exact same turquoise eyes and looked almost identical.

"Yes Jack, Claus is my son"

"Why did you bring me to your cabin?"

"I have a daughter, Jack. She is one of the young girls you're travelling with."

Claus suddenly burst through the door, shock covered his face. "I have a half sister?"

Mercuric had become bored in the cell, so had started to talk about random things, and were becoming over excited. Suddenly Mercuric felt hands grab her by the throat and then lifting her up.

"Commodore Smith!" Jabberwocky screamed with fear.

"Father?" Mercuric knew how violent her father could be, she had the scars and bruises to prove it. She broke free of his grip, only for him to grab both her and Jabberwocky and he hauled them out of the cell. He then tightly tied them to a post, so the rope was practically crushing their lungs. He then crouched down so his eyes of fury peered into Mercuric's fearful ones.

"Piracy," He muttered as if the word would burn his tongue if he said it any louder, "one disappointment after another aren't you Mercuric. Must be my lucky day, I was only on this boat to capture Captain Lawrence."

"Father, if you're going to kill us at least have the mercy to do it quickly" Mercuric muttered this to not seem weak.

"DON'T call me that?" Commodore Smith suddenly become overcome with rage

"Why? I know you want to kill me but I am still your daughter."

Claus was staring his father right in the face. "Father, which of the girls is my half sister? Please you must tell me!"

The commodore punched Mercuric so hard that he caused her lip to bleed. "I am not your father! Your mother was a slut!"

Captain Lawrence took a deep breath: "Mercuric -the blonde one- she is your half sister. She has our eyes..."

Claus gasped and ran out of the room. He had hurt his own flesh and blood without knowing it.

"A pirate! She cheated on me with a cursed pirate! You have a pirate's filthy blood in your veins! I should have killed you at birth! I should have let you hang with your bitch of a mother!"

Mercuric's face burnt with anger "Insult me all you like, but don't EVER insult my mother! She may have been hanged for helping a pirate, but she was more glorious than you'll ever be!"

Commodore Smith pulled out a gun and held it to Mercuric's head, "I should shoot you right now, a scum of the earth like you doesn't deserve a proper execution!"


	6. Emerald eyes

Claus ran below deck, a half sister? How could his dad have lied to him for all these years? He knew that he had a mother but he was told she had died at birth! Was that a lie too? His head was spinning, he could hardly breathe but he had to see…he had to see his sister Mercuric… He ran down the steps to the cells, only to see Commodore holding Mercuric by the neck through the bars, pistol pointed to her head.

"NO!"

A gunshot rang out, splitting the air Mercuric winced. Waiting for the pain, but none came, instead she saw Claus, on the floor, a river of blood flowing from his chest as he groaned, trying to stay conscious. Mercuric screamed, she had seen blood before but it was flowing heavily, the bullet must have narrowly missed his heart. Jabberwocky was bubbling with rage. "WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU COMMADORE!"

Frantic footsteps echoed closer and Captain Lawrence burst in, followed closely by Jack Sparrow. Captain Lawrence stared down in horror at the boy; he sank to his knees and cradled Claus in arms. Blood was everywhere; it bleached the fabric of their minds, a horrible still-image which seemed to go on forever. Commodore, let go of Mercuric and she gasped for air, coughing violently.

Captain Lawrence glanced up at Commodore, eyes burning with rage. "Now Smith, now you die." Both men drew their swords and Jabberwocky reached in to her back pocket. She had been trying for the last few minutes but her stepfather had done it up the rope incredibly tightly. The stupid boys were so busy with the fight they had forgotten to take away her knife. She sliced open the rope and both girls wriggled free. Gunshots were heard up on deck and it was obvious that Commodore was winning the battle. "I have already won Lawrence! Surrender and I might spare you and your son." He spat.

Defeat flashed on the old pirates face like summer lightning. But then his eyes filled with a healthy confidence. "That's CAPTAIN Lawrence to you Smith." He lunged and both men were soon engrossed in a sharp and quick sword fight.

"Jack!" cried Mercuric over the harsh sounds of swords clashing. "Get us out of here!" Jack spun round, drew his pistol and shot at the lock three times. The cell door swung open. "You know the keys were right behind you." Sighed Mercuric, Jack shrugged. "I know." Claus groaned. Blood was still pouring out of him, "Here." Said Jack. Putting his coat round him, Claus's face was getting paler, the sparkle in his eyes fading. "Please Claus hang in there please!" Whispered Mercuric. "Mercuric, please…I must tell you something…" Mercuric shook her head. "No, no you must rest! Hush now… " Tears fogged her vision and she felt her heart sink as she slowly realised that with each breath, Claus was inching closer and closer to the cradle of death. "No Mercuric, please…I must tell you… I- I am…" The whole ship rocked violently to one side, and Captain Lawrence had Commodore by the throat.

"Give me one good reason why I should spare you." He snarled. "I'm still winning Lawrence, even if you do kill me I will have won." Claus let out a wail of pain and Captain Lawrence dashed to his side. "Hang in there Claus!" He said. He slowly lifted him up and carried him out on to the deck.

It was like a war scene, Commodore Smith's soldiers were everywhere! Gunshots were fired, blood was everywhere and it was hard to tell actually who was winning. Narrowly missing stray bullets they managed to fight there way to the cabin, they all ran in and slammed the door firmly shut and Captain Lawrence carefully laid Claus on the bed, Blood spilled on the snow white sheets and Claus was now paler than ever, his emerald eyes fading. Captain Lawrence was rummaging through the cupboards, filled with various medicines from all around the world. "Mercuric, I must tell you…" Claus rasped.

"Found it!" Cried Captain Lawrence, producing a small bottle, glowing green and slightly gold, he downed it in one, and then started looking through the cupboards again, "Hurry!" hissed Jabberwocky. "Here!" cried Captain Lawrence. Popping open an old rum bottle, full of a red liquid he prised open Claus's mouth and put the bottle to his lips. Claus Coughed and spluttered, red liquid flew everywhere and he sat upright. The blood had stopped and he was able to move again. Everyone stared, speechless.

"Got it from the exotic shores of Madagascar, tribes use it to heal their injured warriors when going up against guns." He peered at the bottle. "Not too sure what's in it but it seems to work." Colour started to return to Claus's face and he felt a place over his heart. He shuddered. "I can still feel the hole…" He looked quizzically at his dad, who just shrugged. "Should heal soon." Gunshots rattled the air and Jabberwocky looked out of the window. "Looks like Commodores army are retreating." She grinned.

"Pity," Sighed Mercuric. "Didn't even get to join in." Claus stared at her, part in shock part in awe. Mercuric shuffled uncomfortably. "W-what?" Claus dashed over to her. "Mercuric. I am your brother."

An eerie silence filled the room and eyes seemed to swivel over to Captain Lawrence. Who glared at both his children with a steely glare. "Y-you're my brother?" Whispered Mercuric, So surprised all power of speech seemed to leave her. Claus nodded. "I know, I only found out today honest!" He seemed shocked too but a smile was spread on his face. "I'm so happy I have a sister!" He hugged her, and Mercuric stood there still in shock before hugging him back. "We don't even look alike!" She cried, looking at the pale boy with sparkling emerald eyes. "You have our eyes." Pointed out Captain Lawrence. Mercuric turned to him. "You must be my dad." Happiness sparkled in her eyes as she had finally found her family…

**Hi all, Jabberwocky here, just to make it clear…Mercuric was born (whose mother cheated on her with Captain Lawrence remember!) and then got hanged for helping a pirate. Leaving her with her Father, Commodore Smith. And Jabberwocky's dad left years ago and left her mother way before she knew she was pregnant. Smith and Jabberwocky's mother got married. Just to clear it up savvy? No I don't own pirates of the Caribbean! And thanks for reading! And remember to tell us if you spot the rum!**


	7. He was so nice

**HEY it MCRinmybrain! We do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, sad face! : (**

Captain Lawrence nodded, "Yes, but don't hug me, I have a reputation to keep, which may be in jeopardy due to me taking care of Claus," He glared at Claus out of the corner of his eye, "instead of fighting with the other members of my crew."  
><em>Strange,<em> thought Mercuric, _he seemed so kind hearted a minute ago. Also, his face seems_ familiar.  
>Lawrence then walked out of the cabin to see what casualties had been caused by the commodore's army.<p>

Claus hugged Mercuric even tighter, clearly happy to have a younger sister onboard. "Don't mind him, Mercuric. He just finds it hard to express his emotions, even in private."

Claus finally let go of her-realising he might end up crushing her if he hugged her for too long- he laid his hand on her shoulder. Mercuric hissed in pain. Claus was puzzled, so he pulled at her baggy red and black shirt so it no longer covered her shoulder.  
>"Mercuric," Jabberwocky asked with sympathy for Mercuric, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you."<br>For Mercuric's shoulder was covered in many painful looking bruises and deep cuts.  
>"Jabberwocky," Mercuric replied with her head down, "You did help me. Once you and your mother moved into our home, Commodore was less harsh towards me. Otherwise these would look a lot worse."<p>

After Claus and Jabberwocky kept insisting and bugging her, Mercuric rolled up her sleeves and her leather trousers that were a size too big for her. Her arms and legs were in a similar condition as her shoulders, except with faint scars. Even Jack looked shocked at the state of her limbs.  
>"I'm going to kill him-", Jabberwocky hissed, but then she realised something, "Wait, if he isn't dead yet-"<p>

They sprinted to the cells. Where Lawrence was fighting against Commodore. They started to move towards them, but suddenly four soldiers climbed out of barrels where they had been lurking.  
>"You didn't think," The commodore said in a smug tone while still fighting Lawrence, "That I wouldn't have reinforcements."<p>

Lawrence had started to lose the fight; Mercuric wasn't going to let her newly found father die:  
>"Come on Commodore," she taunted, "It's me you want!"<br>The commodore smirked and shoved Lawrence onto the floor, and started to fight Mercuric on deck. Lawrence tried to follow him but the door was blocked by another soldier.

Mercuric found it easier to fight Commodore than she first thought, because he was weak from fighting Lawrence. She thrust her sword into him three times, he was bleeding heavily; she had him backed up against the edge of the ship. She saw that terrifyingly sharp rocks were peaking above the ocean below; they glinted like knives and were just as sharp too.  
>"You shot my brother!" Her voice almost venomous with the amount of hate it contained, "You nearly killed him! You wanted to kill him!"<br>Commodore stared up at her, chuckling, "I didn't even know he was your brother, I caused you emotionally pain without even knowing it. I wished he had died, watching your soul shatter would have been so entertaining!"  
>He started to howl with laughter. Mercuric's blood boiled, she charged at him and pushed him over the edge of the boat, she squinted her eyes shut but could hear the rocks impaling him.<p>

"Oh," Mercuric turned around and saw Jabberwocky looking slightly disappointed, "I didn't even get to watch. You have all the fun."  
>"As much fun as that was," Jack said while lowering himself down onto the boat, "I do believe it's time to leave."<br>"Mercuric," Lawrence turned to her, "I need to talk to you in my cabin, if you please."  
>"Ok, Jabberwocky, go down to the boat, I'll be down there in a few minutes."<br>Jabberwocky smiled, and jumped down from the ship into Jacks boat. As Mercuric entered the cabin she could hear Jack and Jabberwocky yelling at each other:  
>"Oi! You could've put a hole in my ship!"<br>"Jack, it's a BOAT."

"You didn't even look at him when he died." Lawrence was sitting in a big chair, Mercuric was standing, "Even after he beat you and mistreated you for most of your life."

"But, you weren't in the cabin when-" Mercuric gasped and pointed her cutlass at him, "YOU! I knew I recognised your face! You're the freak I would sometimes see by the windows after I just woke up. I always thought I was still dreaming!"

"Mercuric, I am your father. I found out I was a month after your mother was hanged. I knew you didn't know who I was. So every time I was near London, I would go to your home and look through the windows, I saw what Commodore did to you and it sickened me-"

"You KNEW!" Mercuric's grip on the cutlass tightened until her knuckles were pure white, "You knew what he was doing and did NOTHING? I still have nightmares about the pain!"

She turned her back; blinked to stop tears of anger strolling down her face. She moved towards the door.

"You're leaving?"

"Of course: Jabberwocky is my best friend and I would never abandon her. And why would I stay with a freak of a father like you?"

Lawrence jumped out of his chair, Mercuric tried desperately to get to the door, but Lawrence pounced on to her back and pinned her to the floor. He grabbed her shoulder with all his strength, Mercuric held in her pain and tried to break free; but her grip on the cutlass weakened and Lawrence threw it across the room. Lawrence's fingernails then started to dig in to her battered shoulder. Mercuric screamed with agony. As his fingernails dug in deeper, Mercuric felt as if the room was spin, then, to her it seemed to get darker than her vision got plunged into darkness as she fainted from the pain.

Claus ran into the room to check on his father, when he entered he saw his father gripping onto his sister shoulder as she laid there unconscious.

"Father, what have you done!" Claus screamed with fury. He punched his father and got into a struggle with him. But, even though Lawrence was slim, he was a lot stronger and weighed more than Claus. He pinned Claus against a wall by gripping onto his neck, Claus tried to wriggle free but couldn't, Lawrence pressed a gun underneath Claus' jaw with his other hand.

"Claus," Lawrence hissed into Claus' ear, "you always have to interrupt, don't you?"

**WOAH! Violence! Geez LOL, Don't worry we will soon see why Lawrence is trying to stop Mercuric from leaving…Thanks for reading!**


	8. EXPLOSION! BOOM!

Jabberwocky sighed and glanced up at the ship. What was taking her so long? Captain Jack had gone in the cabin to get his rum and she was left on her own to think. Why would Captain Lawrence after all this time come after them? She sighed and looked out to sea, maybe she should see how she's doing…

Jack Swaggered out of the cabin to see Jabberwocky Slinging a rope up towards the ship, "WOAH! What are you doing?" He cried.

"Checking up on Mercuric, she's been in there ages." And without another word leapt over the side of the ship.

Swinging over to the other side and landing with a heavy thump on deck. Sparrow rolled his eyes and took a swig of rum before going after her.

Mercuric tried to open her eyes, but pain rushed through her body and she winced. Slowly she managed to get her eyes open, black spots danced in front of her eyes and she tried to gain focus… when she did she found herself tied to a chair, Claus was out of sight. She struggled and tugged at the rope but nothing happened. She was stuck…

"Woken up yet?" Sneered Captain Lawrence, he emerged from the shadows; pistol in hand eyes glinting with…what? Well whatever it was it wasn't love. Mercuric felt despair…She had found her family and now it was being torn apart…

Mercuric looked up at her father, eyes filled with tears…with only one question. Why?

Captain Lawrence sighed. "I can't have you out there running round ruining my reputation." Mercuric was shocked. "Is that all you care about? Your reputation?" Captain Lawrence said nothing but drew ever closer. Mercuric felt the world melt away as he lifted his pistol and pointed it to her head. Her heartbeat slowed and her whole universe spun. It was over.

"Did you love my mother?"

BANG!

A gunshot was fired and it echoed through the ship. Jabberwocky felt her heart skip a beat as she bolted towards the cabin, breathless with horror.

Mercuric had her eyes squeezed tight. Her whole world spun and she felt blackness but no pain…was she dead? No… she opened her eyes; Captain Lawrence blew the smoke from his pistol and the ropes fell away from her. She looked up at Captain Lawrence, who had his back to her.

"Leave now."

Mercuric slowly got up and made her way to the door. The silence was too much to bear. She knew that any chance of regaining her father had been to the high price of freedom, adventure and piracy. It was a high price to pay.

"I'm sorry Mercuric."

Mercuric turned round. Tears in her eyes as she took one last look at her father, his scars, his wrinkles, His grey eyes filled with years of pain and piracy. He looked lost, lonely, missing someone. She left, slamming the door behind her.

Mercuric turned round to see Jabberwocky and Captain Jack, standing in amazement at her. Jabberwocky gasped and hugged Mercuric tight, "I thought you were dead!" she wailed.

Mercuric raised an eyebrow. "As if you could get rid of me that easily."

"Good to have you back but…we can't leave just yet." The girls both looked puzzled at him.

"Theirs a whole lot of rum in the basement we need some for the journey." Jabberwocky rolled her eyes. "YOU need it for the journey you mean." Jack shrugged. "Hurry." He drew his sword and dashed to the small door in the deck. He fiddled with the lock for a while then it swung open, fresh light poured inside and they saw crate upon crate of rum, and something else… no someone else…

"Claus!" Cried Mercuric, dashing down the steps, she took out her blade and sliced him out of the ropes that bound him tightly. His face was pale and all round his eyes were red from crying. "Mercuric! I thought you were dead!" Mercuric smiled. "If I can kill Commodore I can escape dad." They hugged Claus sighed. "I'll miss you." Mercuric nodded. "Why don't you come with us?" Claus shook his head. "What about dad?" Jabberwocky sighed. "He tried to kill you…not much of a dad is he?"

"OW!" snapped Sparrow as he dropped a crate of um on his foot. "I could use a hand over here." He growled. Jabberwocky dashed over and helped him with he crates of rum and Claus stared wistfully in to the distance. "Yes, I will come with you."

"Eh?" Said Sparrow swaggering past with a crate full of rum, "I said Claus can come with us right?" Jack frowned. "My ship, my rules, and I say no." Mercuric was shocked. "It's not a ship, it's a boat." grinned Jabberwocky.

Before Sparrow could protest Mercuric stood up to him. "Why can't he come? Please Jack we need an extra set of hands anyway!" Jack eyed Claus with suspicion.

"Do you get seas sick?" He asked.

Claus shook his head.

"Welcome aboard."

Silent as ghosts, they crept across deck, each struggling with a crate full of rum. Mercuric leapt aboard the boa—ship and the others started passing the crates to her. The rattling was loud and most of the crew was still asleep…

"Careful!" hissed Jack.

Mercuric glanced back at the cabin, wondering why her father had let her go…

Captain Lawrence sighed and sat in his red leather chair facing his old worn desk. Mercuric was right. He was a terrible father… He sighed and fiddles with his pistol and sighed. What had he left? His freedom? What's the point in freedom when you have no-one to share it with? Why had Mercuric's mother been so loyal to that wretched Commodore? She didn't think Piracy was a good life? He sighed and took a swig of rum. He had nothing left. Especially not his reputation… he was slowly sinking in to a depth of loneliness. He sighed and looked over at some crates of explosives…he knew what he had to do…

"The last one…" Grinned Jack passing the last crate of rum over the ship and jumping on quickly, Jabberwocky turned to Claus; "Sure you want to come with us? You don't know what Mercuric's like when she's drunk…" Claus grinned. "I'm sure."

Suddenly there was a massive explosion, splintered wood flew everywhere and a curl of smoke and flames shot in to the air. Lawrence's ship rocked violently as if shook by invisible hands and massive waves rippled through the ocean causing Jacks b-SHIP!... To bob up and down urgently.

"Lawrence is blowing up his own boat!" cried Jack. "It's not a boat it's a ship!" Snapped Jabberwocky; Jack opened his mouth to protest but was stopped as they all watched in horror as balls of fire started to shoot there way!

**Hey All! Sorry this took so long and don't worry I will be updating Barefoot Angel soon! Over to you MCRimmy brain!**


	9. Tortuga!

Mercuric grabbed Claus and Jabberwocky, "Into the water, Hurry!" She then pulled them into the dark water. The water stung their eyes and felt like a cold dark never ending abyss. Mercuric looked up to see the ball of fiery fury die the sky orange and coming perilously close to the boat, which Jack was still on. Mercuric burst through the water in desperation, "JACK!"  
>Jack grabbed several bottles of rum, "Eh?"<br>He looked up to see a ball of furious fire plummeting towards his boat/ship, before jumping into the water just in time. The ball of fury crashed into the boat, turning it into scattered debris.  
>Jack burst through the water, spitting it out of his mouth, it left his lips tingling and tasting of salt, "so... c-c-cold", he looked around to see the remains of his boat (or ship as he called it), "MY SHIP!"<br>Jabberwocky turned to Mercuric, "Is this a bad time to point out that it was a boat?"  
>Jack struggled to keep his head above the icy water, he moved his arms slightly so he could stay afloat and keep hold of the bottles; but he was unable to swim properly because his hands were full.<br>Mercuric and Claus to a large plank of wood and laid on it; Jabberwocky was clutching desperately to a large crate of rum: like a scared child holding on to its mother.  
>"Jack," Mercuric called over, "You have to let go of the rum! Before you freeze to death or sink!"<br>"No, it's the only thing I can trust!"  
>Jabberwocky rolled her eyes, "Do you WANT to die?"<br>Jack took time to think about this, on one hand, rum played a major factor in his life, it was always there, it could never betray him and he could always find some. On the other hand, he could always steal some more.  
>With a sigh, Jack let go of the bottles to sadly watch them as they floated away from him, he swam over to Jabberwocky, and pulled her off the crate of rum and plonked her into the ocean.<br>"Jack, what the HELL? I was on there first!"  
>Jack was now practically caressing the crate, "It's MINE, get your own!"<br>Jabberwocky pouted and clutched onto a barrel.  
>Claus grabbed onto the plank even harder, his head was spinning; he might have hit his head. The waves had calmed down and it felt as if the sea was rocking him to sleep; his eyelids became heavy and he closed his eyes, just a short sleep, Claus thought to himself.<br>Claus was woken up by a sharp kick to the stomach. He opened one eye and groaned. Jack leaned over him, his braids hovering over Claus' nose.  
>"This is no time to sleep, mate, we're in Tortuga."<br>Claus opened his eyes wide and quickly sat up, "THE Tortuga?"  
>"Of course, there's no other place like it." Claus eagerly dashed off into the town. "What's your hurry lad?"<br>"I'm getting myself some girls for the night!"  
>Jack sprinted after him, leaving the two girls still lying asleep; they can take care of themselves. Jack thought to himself. Because I am not letting Claus have more women than me!<p>

Mercuric opened her eyes, to see a small unfamiliar pair staring back at her. She gasped and rolled over to sit on her knees, before realizing it was just a small monkey. Jabberwocky ran over and picked it up.  
>"There you are!" she exclaimed to the monkey as it climbed up onto her shoulder, "I thought you ran away!"<br>"Jabberwocky," Mercuric was now on her feet and was pointing at the monkey, "What on earth is THAT?"  
>Jabberwocky looked at her with a confused expression on her face, "It's a monkey."<br>"I KNOW that!"  
>"Why did you ask then?"<br>Mercuric sighed and pinched the gap between her eyebrows, "Is that monkey wearing a red SHIRT?"  
>"He was wearing it when I found him. According to the name sown inside, his name's Jack."<br>"Well, Sparrow isn't going to be happy to have a monkey with the same name as him."  
>As soon as she said that, "Jack" pounced and bit her ankle.<br>"BLOODY THING!" Mercuric started shaking her ankle to try to get him off, but he just gripped tighter.  
>"Don't be mean!" Jabberwocky scooped up the monkey into her arms.<br>"I've come up with a new name, Jabberwocky: Squishy!"  
>"Why Squishy?"<br>"Because when I kill him he's going to go squish!" The monkey-now renamed Squishy- hissed at Mercuric and climbed back onto Jabberwocky's shoulder.  
>Jabberwocky sighed, "I'm going to look for Jack and Claus."<br>"Well, I'm going to look round to buy some rum. I might see Jack, knowing what he's like."  
>"We might as well go to the same bars then; Jack must be in one of them."<p>

Claus was leaning against the bar, holding a bottle of rum and talking to a pale black haired woman wearing a tight dress; he glanced over her shoulder to see Jack with his arms around two red headed lasses, who were wearing low cut clothes. Claus had to lean in close to the woman when he talked to her because the bar had a loud atmosphere at this time of night.  
>Jack pulled the girls in closer, "How about we go elsewhere where I can show you two a good time." The women clearly weren't impressed, as they left Jack with matching harsh slaps on his cheeks. "I don't think I deserved that." He muttered to himself as they strutted away.<br>Jack leaned against the wall and took a swig of rum. He looked up and looked around the room. He could see Claus kissing the black haired woman. Sure, thought Jack, he's kissed a lot of women, but he hasn't gotten any further, well, except for the blonde barmaid from "the Raven", but that's it. I'm far ahead of him, what forfeit am I going to get him to do? I could make him clean-  
>Jacks trail of thought was interrupted by punch to the face. Jack turned to see a fat bald man, his body looked like a giant bubble.<br>"Sparrow!" The fat man yelled, even his neck wobbled with fat, it was almost enough to make Jack sick, "You slept with my wife!"  
>Jack looked at the man up and down, "Can you blame her mate? I bet she would rather share a bed with a pig than you!"<p>

**We don't own pirates of the Caribbean… And the next chap is by MEEE! Jabberwocky T Wolf. Thanks for reading and remember not to go in to Tortuga without 5 bottles of rum ok? Bye!**


	10. The treasure of the last dragon

**If we did own Pirates of the Caribbean then the world would implode with awesomeness…But we don't so the world is safe for now.**

"Where is that stupid Sparrow?" Snarled Jabberwocky, It was almost midnight and they hadn't seen Jack since they had floated ashore. Mercuric had been left to bond with "Squishy" and Jabberwocky was left to roam the streets looking for a Jack Sparrow. Thankfully he was known well round here.

"S'cuse me miss." She tapped a tall slim woman with tired grey eyes and wearing a tight blue dress. "Do you know of a Jack Sparrow?" The girl's eyes filled with rage and without another word pointed towards a pub marked _The Sailor. _Bottles smashed from inside and there was loud piano playing, but there seemed what sounded like a fight going on inside.

_Yeah that's Jack alright. _She thought to herself. Cautiously, with one hand on her dagger she went inside.

The smell of alcohol was almost enough to make you drunk, there were women in tight dresses and faces smeared with make-up everywhere… men on the floor, drunk out of there minds, Jabberwocky spun round, the music was almost deafening but could barely be heard over the fits of laughter and drunken yelling. Then she saw a small crowd gathering other the side of the pub. She shoved her way foreword and saw none other than Jack Sparrow dodging punches from a dangerously overweight man, with what looked like his wife standing nervously behind him.(Well It had to be this IS Jack Sparrow.)

"JACK!" Shrieked Jabberwocky and the pirate looked up for a split second and the side of his face met with a fist. "OW! Jabberwocky!" He snapped. A small river of blood trickling from his mouth, the podgy man looked about ready to throw another punch when the barman roared; "Okay that's enough people! Or I'll close!" and almost like a sacred call people started to move away, like nothing had happened. The podgy man looked confused at what to do. Stay here and get vengeance on a man who loved his wife or get more beer? His choice was clear when he staggered over to the bar to get another drink.

"Oh Jack are you hurt?" cooed the Man's wife and she dashed over to him. "It's a small price to pay for you." He grinned. Jabberwocky rolled her eyes, no way was he gonna abandon them for one night. "Jack!" She grinned emerging from the crowd. "Who is this?" Hissed the woman one arm wound protectively round Jack's shoulders. "Nobody!" he laughed nervously. "Give me a minute will you luv?" The woman gave him a suspicious look before wandering over to a table were some drinks had been left.

"What do you want?" He snapped angrily. "I was having a very interesting conversation with Marie over there." He waved his arm in a vague direction of where Marie was sitting. "Sparrow seriously we have to be ready to leave by morning, and we still don't have a boat." Jack sighed. "First of all It's Captain Sparrow and secondly…what the hurry? And I'll get a ship, don't worry! There's no rush." And with that he swaggered over to be with his Marie.

Jabberwocky sighed and walked out of the pub. She had to get away from the incessant drinking…she had enough of that on the boat…ship…whatever…she found herself wandering over to the beach. She closed her eyes as she listened to the soft sigh of the waves and the call of freedom chanted in her hear, the moon sat in the sky looking down on the sleepy sea, starts were splattered in the sky like angels teardrops and the horizon beckoned her. Jabberwocky hated land, she felt limited. The sea was a place of calm adventure and she missed its soft lullaby and the way it rocked her to sleep at night. She had pirate in her blood and she loved it.

Finally at the beach, she could see the sea lapping gently at the sand and the smell of the sea was almost overpowering but at least it seemed to make the rum smell go away. She grinned as the sand tickled her toes and the sea's soft lullaby made her daydream of far away lands…

Jack Sparrow… (Sorry CAPTAIN) Was sitting at the bar, Marie had gone to "get some air" and he was on his own. You would think that at a time like this a man like Sparrow would be thinking about what he was to do next. But Sparrow was a pirate, and like most pirates didn't care about tomorrow but lived for today. He swigged more rum and sighed. He was on the verge of passing out but this did not deter him, instead proceeded to make conversation to the man next to him, who was almost as drunk as him.

"S'cuse my asking mate…but do you know where I could get a ship?" The man looked at him, also a pirate he wore a distressed hat, worn with age and had numerous scars among his face, and eyes bloodshot from years of drinking. "No." He replied. "But you see these scars? Do you wanna know how I got them?" He snarled suddenly. Pointing to his worn jagged face, Jack (Sorry CAPTAIN) Jack was unsure what to do.

"Not really."

But the man continued anyway.

"Half my life I tried to get that treasure! Half my life and do you know what I think?"

"No, and I don't really care."

"I think it's a myth!" cried the man.

Jack sighed. Great (!) he was now surrounded by loonies…but as Captain Jack was a pirate, the word treasure sparked his curiosity.

"What about treasure?" He asked

At this point the man went a little cross eyed.

"The treasure of the last dragon." and with that a small trickle of blood suddenly flew from the man's mouth, he fell back with a loud crash and just like that, died on the spot.

Gaps rippled through the pub and all was quiet. Jack sat there, mouth agape…a man can only die like that unless… He bent down and saw some paper in the man's hand, slowly he slipped it out and put it in his pocket. The man knew about treasure and they needed somewhere to go. He quickly got up and dashed to the pub door. He had to find Mercuric and Jabberwocky. They had treasure to find. Little did he know, there was man standing in the shadows, watching.

Jabberwocky was still on the beach, she was getting tired and knew she should have been back ages ago, but the soft lullaby of the sea had her in warm arms, she didn't want to leave… wait…she spun round, footsteps, he heart raced, the beach was deserted and she felt an urgency to hide… she spotted a nearby palm tree and hid behind it, her breathing roared in her ears, her heartbeat was so loud she could feel it through her shirt. Her brain turned to mush as she secretly kicked herself for staying so late, a beach? In Tortuga? Was she really that stupid?

Then emerging from the shadows she saw a figure dark as night, his cape was billowing in the soft wind, revealing his belt where numerous weapons dangled lazily. He wore white gloves and she could not see his face…his black hood made sure of that. He stood there looking out to sea, his back to her. Jabberwocky was unsure what to do…she couldn't stay there forever; Mercuric would kill her if she came back this late… Slowly she started to make her way towards the street…

"No need to be afraid, you're perfectly safe." said a voice as smooth as silk and as sticky as oil, with a thick British accent, but sounded young… Jabberwocky spun on her heel, the man was facing her now and she was suddenly struck by an overwhelming sense of fear, was he looking at her? How can a man with no face see?

She felt her whole body freeze in the warm wind. "Says the man with guns and knives round his waist." The man said nothing, but she was almost certain he was smiling.

"That man you are with. What is his name?" Jabberwocky pondered what to do. "Jack Sparrow." She said carefully. "Sparrow…" repeated the man, rolling the name round his mouth. He did not move for a few moments, but then he asked "Do you know him?" Jabberwocky nodded. "Sadly." The man nodded, "I see."

And without another word proceeded to walk down the beach, Jabberwocky was shocked, what did this man want with Sparrow? How could he just leave her there? Not even a thank you? "Hey hey! Wait!" she cried, racing after him.

The man continued walking, as if she wasn't there. "Who are you?" She asked, trying to keep up. The man still said nothing for a while before stopping to look at her. "I cannot tell you _who_ I am, but I can tell you _what_ I am, and what I am is an assassin."

Jabberwocky rolled her eyes. "Well I know that, it's not everyday you see someone draped in black…apart from emo's maybe…" The man laughed and Jabberwocky grinned. "Do you have a name?" The man nodded. "Though I have no reason to tell you it." He continued to walk away and Jabberwocky sighed. She didn't want to go after him so she turned away, knowing she should have been back ages ago. But her mind eventually wandered back to why exactly did that man want Jack? She tried to push the thought to the back of her head as she made her way back to Mercuric. She had a lot of explaining to do…

The man looked back over his shoulder. How could a girl like that know Sparrow? Didn't even catch her name… he shrugged it off. He was here to do a job not make friends. But still, like a firefly dancing through the night sky, he couldn't forget her. It was annoying. He had too many questions bouncing around inside his head. He tried to ignore them. But he had a weird feeling they would meet again soon.

**Hi! Jabberwocky here…Me and MCRinmybrain watched V for Vendetta and it seemed to cure my writers block…REVIEW! Savvy?**


	11. Undead monkey

**HEY it's MCRinmybrain again! We don't own pirates of the Caribbean- sadly...**

Mercuric strolled around Tortuga; she became bored of waiting for Jabberwocky so decided to visit some bars. Sadly for her, they refused to serve her, so she had to steal the crate of Jacks rum... and this was the last bottle. _Jacks going to kill me,_ she thought to herself,_ oh well. I'll lie and say someone else stole it. _She smirked at herself, she kept tripping up over her own feet, she was completely and utterly inebriated! She heard a loud hissing noise and glared at her right shoulder where the noise had come from; Squishy was perched on her right shoulder and was practically surrounded by Mercurics blonde hair.

"Well you didn't have to come." Mercuric spitefully said to the monkey, "why didn't Jabberwocky take you with her? Ooh, another bar!"

Squishy looked at her with a confused expression and cocked his head to the side.

"Well, this is the last bottle, might as well try."

When Mercuric stumbled into the bar she saw many people only slightly older than her totally rat-assed. She smiled; she might have found a place where she could get properly pissed! She walked up to the bar and ordered another bottle of rum, she found a purse full of money after a fancy whore dropped it, the bartender was a tall lanky man wearing all red. He turned to face her while cleaning a glass.

"A bit young, aren't you?"

"Sir, I'll think you'll find that half of the people here are."

"Fair point. Your kohl's smudged by the way."

Mercuric looked at her reflection in the cracked mirror by the wall and shrugged. She didn't care anymore, she needed a drink. The bartender brought over a bottle of rum and Mercuric paid the money. She looked around the bar, so far most of the bar was filled with people like her: underage drinkers who got turned away from other bars and ended up here. There were a few exceptions, there was a large group of men playing some sort of gambling game. She could hear some of their conversation from where she sat.

"FINE" An older looking man yelled at the rest –who were drunk- "You lot stay here! I warn you, the last one to return to the ship will be killed"

_So, that's the captain and the drunken lot are the crew, _Mercuric pondered, _well, they don't seem worried about possibly dying._

A few hours- and many bottles of rum- later, Mercuric stumbled out of the bar, giggling to herself. But, despite being totally pissed, her coordination wasn't much worse than it usually was. She had played several drinking games and challenges with the crew from earlier (who were still in there), she guessed they were going to be in there awhile in case their captain was being serious. She decided that she should probably go back to the wreckage now, and started walking down a dark alleyway.

Mercuric heard something to the side of her and turned around to see the captain from earlier leaning against the wall.

"Your crew's still in there mate. The only way they're going to leave is to drag them out."

The captain grabbed his sword and pointed it at her, Mercuric Put her hand over her gun ready to shoot.

"Sir, put that away."

"Give me your money! " _Great, he was drunk too._

Mercuric shook her head, "No can do, sir. I need it." And with that, she pulled out her gun and shot him in the chest. His eyes widened before his body landed on its knees then collapsing completely.

Someone started slowly clapping behind her, "Impressive," the voice belonged to a man and sounded British, "for a young girl to kill so swiftly and without much hesitation."

Mercuric turned around to see a boy, probably not much older than fifteen, standing there with his face covered with a black hood.

"Assassin." She pointed to his belt covered in weapons, "That's your job, isn't it? Why else would anyone carry so many weapons, even a pirate wouldn't have so much. Is that why your face is hidden?"

"You notice a lot of things."

"Is it you that killed the pirate in that bar: The sailor, earlier this evening?"

Squishy leaped of her shoulder and scampered up something in the shadows.

The hooded boy nodded, "yes. Also, that man you killed is the captain of a boat called _Shadow_, I was paid to kill him. But thanks to you, I've got the money without having to get my gloves dirty."

Mercuric raised her eyebrows, "Money without earning it, doesn't that take away the fun?" Mercuric guessed the boy was probably raising his eyebrows, she stepped closer, "That's your whole job, isn't it, the killing part. Since I killed that man, shouldn't I be entitled to half of what you were paid to kill him?"

The boy laughed, "You have some nerve, young girl." He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall and held a knife to her throat. Mercuric felt scared for a second or two, then she realised something, "You look like a smart boy," she grabbed her gun and put it against his stomach (she was too short to reach his head, "so you should know that it's impossible to move faster than a bullet."

The boy frowned, he decided he wouldn't be able to kill her without her killing him first, but decided to stay the way he was standing anyway, "I saw a young girl on the beach earlier; she was apparently part of Jacks crew, are you with her and Jack too?"

"I don't think it's safe to share information with an assassin like yourself; especially with a knife against my throat." Mercuric's eyes opened wide with shock and became angry, "Wait; if you've hurt her I swear I will kill you!" Mercuric got her gun ready to shoot.

"So, you ARE with her. Don't worry; I have not harmed her at all."

"You are obviously so distracted with making sure I don't move, you haven't realised your hood dropped when he dashed to pin me against this wall a few minutes ago."

The boy reached for his hood, the girl was telling the truth.

Mercuric looked at the boy: pale skin; brown hair; bright blue eyes. Not her cup of tea, more of Jabberwocky's type of boy. But what she did notice was the burns, on his face, stretching right down to his chest.

"You can trust me not to tell anyone."  
>"You can prove that by giving me your name and that girl's name."<p>

"Only if you tell me yours," the boy reluctantly nodded, "I'm Mercuric, and her name is Jabberwocky."

"Jabberwocky, that's a nice name... fine, Mine is Grange Mcarley. People call me The Ghost."

_So, _Mercuric realised, _it wasn't an actual ghost burning down ships._ The boy then walked off in to the night.

With the confrontation over, Squishy wandered out of the shadows into the moonlight, his fur disappeared to reveal a creepy looking skeleton. "An un-dead monkey! Squishy, you are so awesome! Ignore all of the mean things I said earlier."

Squishy obviously didn't agree: he tried to claw her face. Mercuric tried to stab him, but it went straight through.

Mercuric eventually wandered back to the ship wreck, _well I technically own that dead captains ship now._

Jabberwocky and Jack were there waiting for her.

"Where on earth of you been? I've been worried sick!"

"I think I've found us a ship, I'm not sure where it is but I know the name."

"Why do you look sad then?"

Mercuric shot Squishy, who just hissed at her, "SEE? He doesn't go **squish**!"


	12. Hangover

**No I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Review! Shame Mer an Jabbers aren't related.**

Claus, still clutching an almost empty rum bottle staggered over to where they had left Jabberwocky and Mercuric. They weren't there! A horrible sickening panic whirled in his stomach…-or was that the rum? - He spun round, his vision was already blurred and he could barely see them anyway even if they were standing right in front of him.

"Claus!" snapped Mercuric, waving her hand in front of his face. Claus shook his head, trying to gain focus.

"W-what?" Jabberwocky laughed. "Mercuric got us a ship!" She grinned at Mercuric. "Nice one!" Jack peered closely at the ship. "Look more like a boat to me." Mercuric laughed and rolled her eyes, jumping aboard. "Where to next?" Jack eyes lit up. "Ah…see it's a long story…"

As soon as they were all on board and had found the captains cabin Jack started to explain;

"See I'm not sure if you heard but a man was shot dead on the spot a few hours ago." Mercuric nodded but Jabberwocky and Claus looked confused. "Man shot dead at some pub, nobody knows why." Explained Mercuric and Both teens nodded. "ANYWAY I was talking to him just before he died, and when he died I found these…" He spreaders map on the table splashed with exotic colours and names jotted here and there, and it was worn with age and ripped at the edges.

"A treasure map." breathed Jabberwocky. Jack nodded. "Exactly, apparently the treasure of the last dragon." Just the mention of it carried the smell of adventure, all four pirates shivered with a sense of achievement that they were on a journey that could lead them to a creature of myth and danger. "That's all very well…but the man carrying this map was shot dead." pointed out Jabberwocky. Jack shrugged. "His loss. I'm going to put this somewhere safe…" He rolled the map up and glared at the crew. "Obviously YOU won't know where it is." Mercuric grinned. "Don't you trust us?" Jack glanced at her. "No."

And with that pointed to the door and all three staggered out on deck, it was hard to tell what time it was but it was defiantly nowhere near morning. The cold night air swirled round them and the stars beamed down at the trio, "Well I think it's seriously creepy that the guy who owned that map was shot dead…" Jabberwocky sighed, rubbing her shoulders to try and make the goose bumps go away. Claus looked about to say something but then his eyes rolled back in to his head and he passed out. He hit the deck with a loud thump and it was obvious he was out cold. Mercuric sighed and grabbed his collar, dragging him across the deck towards a cabin. "Jabbers a bit of help here?" Jabberwocky snapped in to action and helped her drag Claus to his hammock.

Claus groaned as the two girls heaved him on to his hammock. His eyeliner was almost wiped clean off and his lips smudged with lipstick…his breath smelt of rum and vodka and it was obvious what he had been up to, he had a faint lopsided grin on his face and Jabberwocky couldn't help smile. Mercuric let out a yawn. "I'm going to bed, been too much of a creepily eventful night…night Jabbers." and with that slumped off to her cabin. Glancing up the night sky, Jabbers did the same, secretly worried about her encounter with the assassin…she looked at Mercuric, already asleep swaying gently in her hammock and Jabbers clambered in to hers, trying to banish the worries that clouded her mind, her head finally cleared and somehow she managed to fall sleep.

Claus watched as the first trickle of sunlight dribbled through the cabin window, slowly bathing the whole room in sunlight. It stretched towards him and we smiled as the warmth reached him. He had been freezing most of the night and he was almost numb. He slept like a log by some miracle though…

He staggered up on deck, yawning as he did so, his head was pounding and he felt sick, it was as if a whole heard of elephants had some and trampled on his head in his sleep. He groaned and clutched his head, as if trying to keep it from falling off altogether…

"Morning…" Jabberwocky yawned, staggering out on to the deck. She cocked her head. "Claus are you okay? You look paler than usual…" before he could answer there was a scream from below and both teens rushed downstairs to find Mer looking in horror at the cupboard. "THE RUMS GONE!" She shrieked.

**WELL I'm gonna leave it there! MCRimmy brain's chap up next**


	13. WHY IS THE RUM ALWAYS GONE?

**HEY! Its MCRinmybrain here, unfortunately we don't own pirates of the Caribbean! DAMN!**

Mercuric paced up and down on deck, stressed about the lack of rum: "How can the rum be gone already? I didn't even sneak down last night to drink any! I wasn't even the last to go to sleep! The only person awake was-" A sense of realisation washed over Mercuric, as she stopped pacing and grabbed her cutlass, "-Oh, Jack is SO dead!"

Jack was gleefully intoxicated with rum; he stared at the ceiling above him; which seemed to have patterns that danced before his eyes. There was nothing more relaxing than drinking loads of rum and swaying peacefully in a nice soft hammock-

"JACK!" Mercuric pounded angrily on his cabin door, "I know you were the one that drank all of the rum last night!"

_Oh bugger_, Jack thought to himself, _Mercuric is the only person I know who likes- no, LOVES- rum as much as I do. She is going to kill me for this..._

Jack was just about to escape through a small window, when Mercuric managed to kick open the door: her eyes full of rage with her cutlass pointed at Jacks chest ready to strike.

After over half an hour of relentless sword fighting, Jack, feeling exhausted, finally gave in: "Look savvy, if I buy more rum will you promise not to kill me?"

Mercuric finally put down her cutlass and smirked, "Sure, Jack. Let me give you a hand off the ship." Mercuric then shoved Jack off the ship; who landed clumsily into the shallow water.

_Well, _thought Mercuric, _he DID drink all of the rum! He deserved it!_

Claus looked over the side of the ship; "Should we help him? Or at least go with him to buy the rum?"

Mercuric shook her head: "He drank all of the rum, so he'll do it on his own."

"How did you manage to get such a ship anyway, Mercuric?"

Mercuric explained everything: from hearing the name of the ship; shooting the previous captain; being threatened; to seeing what the assassin looked like and that his name was Grange Mcarley.

Jabberwocky had a curious and somewhat confused look on her face: "So, The ghost of Grange Mcarley is actually an assassin?"

_That must be the same assassin I met on the beach, _Jabberwocky thought.

Claus, feeling bored, fiddled with his fringe; "Jack's been a while."

Mercuric glanced at a nearby clock tower; Jack had been gone almost 2 hours! Practically on que, Jack arrived carrying several crates of rum; much to Mercurics delight! Mercuric instantly sprinted over at the sight of the rum.

"The rum isn't the only thing I bring, I have interesting information," Smirked Jack, "I asked people about the legend of this 'Last Dragon', apparently a unique gem is needed to access the secret island where it lays, a local rich man who is believed to have this gem is throwing a ball tonight. I say we attend this ball to search for this gem. This is a formal ball-"

"- Which means formal clothing, which means dresses." Mercuric sighed.

Jabberwocky explained that she would be willing to wear a dress as long as she wasn't made to wear a corset. Mercuric however, completely refused to wear a dress, saying she shouldn't be forced to wear such a girly monstrosity!

Jack rolled his eyes, "The only way you're not wearing a dress to that ball is to go as a male."

Mercuric was actually fine with this idea, she would rather go as a boy than be forced to wear overly feminine dresses, then her and Jabberwocky went to the previous Captain's cabin to see if he had left any appropriate clothing.

10 minutes later, Jabberwocky came down on deck wearing clothing they had found. Jabberwocky wore a randomly discarded long gothic dark red dress, meanwhile Mercuric wore a loose long sleeved white shirt and pitch black cotton trousers; which her cutlass was attached to.

"There's only one thing wrong with your disguise, Mercuric." Jack gathered Mercurics hair into his hand, "Your hair!" Before Mercuric could figure out the meaning of his words, Jack swiftly cut off Mercurics hair just above his hand.

Mercuric ran over to the edge of the ship and looked at her reflection in the sea. Mercuric was momentarily shocked about how- in a matter of seconds- her long wavy hair that had come to down to in between her shoulder blades was now slightly scruffy and barely reached her chin.

"NOW you look like a convincing boy!" Jack stated.

Jabberwocky remembered something and gasped, "Oh! I almost forgot! I bought something last night- while looking for Jack- to give to Mercuric today! I hid it in the cupboard in our cabin!" She then quickly dashed off to her cabin.

When Jabberwocky returned she had a massive grin on her face and presented Mercuric with a large bottle of Scotch tied with a black lace ribbon: "Happy fourteenth birthday Mercuric!"


	14. HAIR

**HEY Jabberwocky the Wolf here! Get ready for an EPIC Ball scene coming up soon! And we've started doing POV'S Good idea? REVIEW BTW I don't know which books were wrote when so I probably got some very wrong!**

The party started at Midnight and since the gang were on land decided to explore a little, Mercuric and Claus had gone off to the pubs along with Jack, she had warned them to stay sober until the party.

"If we turn up drunk how are we meant to get the gem?" She pointed out. They all just mumbled agreements and Jabbers peered at Mer.

"Mer are you still mad at Jack for cutting your hair short?" Mer glared at her. "Mad? That's an understatement, he is DEAD Trust me…" Jabberwocky laughed.

"Jabbers are you coming?" asked Claus. Jabberwocky shook her head, "I have better things to do then get drunk with those two." She grinned glancing at Mer who was busy fighting off squishy. Jack just standing there laughing his head off, until it attacked him too.

Claus nodded. "Point taken." He blushed. "Nice dress by the way." Jabbers looked down. "Oh yeah I might change it for tonight…"

"CLAUS!" Are you coming?" Called Mercuric, who had fought off Squishy (who was now sulking somewhere in the shadows.) Claus glanced one last time at Jabberwocky who was already walking away.

_Claus's POV_

_She walked off; her jet black stiletto's making gentle clicking sounds on the pavement as she did. She looked kinda cute… "Claus, quit daydreaming we got to find a cheap bar!" hissed Mercuric, giving me a sharp elbow._

"_You mean a bar that'll let you in?" smirked Jack. Mercuric pouted, "I look WAY older than I am right Claus?" _

_I glanced at her, she seemed to forget her hair was now alarmingly short and it sort of made her look younger, but she was my sister so I just grinned and said:_

"_Sure."_

_She grinned smugly at Jack. "SEE?" Jack raised an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged. "Claus you seem distracted." said Mercuric, peering at my face. I found my cheeks flushing. "W-what?" I hated it when I blushed; it kinda gave the opposite effect of me being emo._

_Jack nodded. "For once she's kinda right, you've been distracted." I was now bright red. "Probably just my hangover still going away." I mumbled. I knew this was a lie, the real reason just walked off in her jet black stilettos._

Jabberwocky wandered through the market, the smell of exotic and expensive fruits and vegetables lingered everywhere and it was hard not to get shoved over as people of every colour and shape milled round her in a sea of people, the screams of babies and urgent calls of salesmen as they tried to clear out stock. She stuck out a little, a small layered black red and white dress which clung to her tightly like whipped cream. Her hair was still braided and she decided to take them out later.

Weaving her way through the crowd she wasn't too sure where she was going, but it was then she saw him. He seemed to blend in oddly well for someone dressed in black cape.

_Jabberwocky's POV_

_The Assassin guy! What did Mercuric say his name was? Grange something…It was so weird, there he was, AGAIN. I didn't think I'd see him again that's for sure, this is weird…what should I do? Go over and say hi? Urgh annoying, just act like you haven't seen him maybe he won't notice you…_

_I ducked in to a tall building, decorated heavily with cold looking angel statues which sat watching me from the brink of the roof. It was surprisingly warm and I was incredibly pleased to find myself in a library. _

_It was very quiet, and not very busy, a few people sitting around reading books, glasses perched daintily at the end of their noses and I couldn't help feel a little out of place. But I soon found myself skimming the rows upon rows of fantasy and adventure books. The ones I was most attracted to were pirate adventure books, I knew what I was looking for….Treasure Island, I had a copy but Commodore found it and burned it._

_I could read a little, I remember mum teaching me the alphabet and I'd sing it whilst doing my chores. She taught me how to read a bit too though I still had difficulty with big words. She's read me the usual fairytales, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, but me and Mercuric would find them boring so she'd make some up. _

_Those were the best stories, one minute we were in the African jungle with the sun blazing down on us and lion on our tail, and then we'd be flying on a dragon across a dangerously high waterfall… _

_I picked up a black book with silvery gothic writing on it. It was very squiggly and I could barely read it but I think it said…_

"_Jabberwocky."_

_I almost dropped it in shock, Grange stood in front of me, face still hidden by his hood. I stood there, like an idiot I just stood there gaping like a goldfish, DO SOMETHING!_

"_W-what?" I managed to stammer. _

"_Your name's Jabberwocky." Now I was even more shocked. "How do you know?" He shrugged slightly. "Your friend told me." I clutched my book tighter. "Well your names Grange." He didn't flinch and I knew I was right. _

"_You like books then?" I shrugged. "I guess so, depends what type." "You can read?" He sounded surprised. I frowned. "I'm not stupid." I glanced at the book in my hands, still trying to make out the letters._

_He must have seen me struggling he held out a hand. "May I?" I handed it to him. He laughed, "War and Peace, might be a little difficult for you." He handed it back and I sighed and put it back. "Yeah…How do you know how to read?" He glanced at the shelves and replied; "I'm not stupid either."_

_It was weird, how we were having a level headed conversation yet we barely knew each other. _

"_Why are you here?" He didn't reply for a while, it was hard to tell where he was looking because of his hood. I hated that about people who covered their eyes. _

"_Business." he said, I nodded. "Why did you want to know if I was with Sparrow?" He didn't have time to answer as there was suddenly a scream of horror from inside the library. _

"_My necklace! It's gone!"_

_I turned to Grange, but he wasn't there, He had just vanished. Well he was an assassin so he would be good at that kind of thing… I decided to leave sharpish. I stuck out like a sore thumb and I knew who would be the first to be blamed for the theft. I think I knew who it really was though…_

Mercuric, staggering out of the nearest bar glanced at the clock. "It's only half eleven thank goodness, enough time to sober up?" Claus shook his head. "Not a chance." She started to giggle. "Jabbers is gonna KILL me…wait…where did Jack go?"

There was sudden yelling and the sharp bangs of gunshots and Sparrow ran out of the nearest bar, hand on hat and gun in hand. "Remind me NEVER to play with drunks again!"

Claus laughed and glanced at Mercuric, who pointed to Sparrow with a look of rage on her face. "YOU IDIOT! You cut off my hair!" Before Jack could react, Mercuric fell to the floor and didn't move. Worried Claus checked her pulse, she was breathing, just unconscious.

"That is the last time I let you drink that much." He sighed. He wasn't drunk because he knew Jabberwocky would kill them if she found out. "We should get back to the ship." He said. Jack nodded "By the time we get back, it would be time to get there…"

Wind in her hair, the strong smell of salt surrounded her and all she saw was darkness. Jabberwocky grinned as she stood at the front of the boat, breathing in the smell of adventure, the boat wasn't moving and she sighed, missing being at sea. She spotted Claus carrying a hung-over Mercuric with a staggering Jack not far behind.

She laughed and swung down to greet them. Claus just shot her an apologetic look and eyed Squishy warily as he scampered out of the shadows and perched on Jabberwocky's shoulder.

Jabbers bent over Mercuric and gently blew on her face, Mercuric shot up, short golden hair bounced round her face in alarm and her face was a picture of shock.

Jabberwocky was laughing her head off and Mercuric struggled out of Claus's grasp. "Sorry Jabbers…" She said. Jabberwocky just shook her head and laughed. "No time for apologies, we need to get ready."

**You know that EPIC ball scene? Yes, it includes revenge, Romance, and dancing. LOTS. MCRimmybrain's chap up next.**


	15. Poor hat

**Okay soo, we both kinda write this... I added a few things here and there but mos****t credit goes to MCRimmy brain…Here's our (bad) attempt at a romance scene, if it seems a little rushed then yeah we didn't expect this to be so LONG Ha good though REVIEW**

Mercuric looked at her reflection in the mirror: she looked just like a boy! The shirt and trousers completely covered any curves she had; she had removed most of her eyeliner, and her hair was now shorter than Claus' (Thanks to Jack Sparrow!)

She walked out on deck to see the others. Claus had put on a white ruffled shirt; clean jet black trousers; and finally a long black coat with a red skull brooch and buttons. And Jack, well Jack was still wearing the same clothes as before.

Mercuric looked him; "You can't go like that!"  
>Jack crossed his arms, "and why not?"<br>"Like you said, it's a FORMAL ball!"  
>"But-"<p>

It became clear that if Jack didn't clean himself up and change into something appropriate, he wasn't going to be getting off the ship at all, so Jack reluctantly went to get washed and changed.  
>After approximately 10 minutes Jack emerged from the room looking totally different. His hair was the same, but he had shaved off most of his beard, he was now wearing a black shirt and dark brown trousers, his skin actually looked clean for once and he now had a pleasant aroma of soap.<p>

"See?" Mercuric said, "wasn't so hard was it?"  
>"I'm still wearing my hat." Grumbled Jack as he placed it on his head.<p>

_Jack seems to really like that hat, _Mercuric pondered to herself, _interesting..._

Suddenly there was a groan from downstairs. Mercuric Laughed and yelled down; "What's the matter Jabbers?"

"Everything!" She wailed. "I look like an idiot. Go without me." Jack growled. "If I'm going looking like an idiot then you are too!" And with that she marched down grabbed Jabbers by the arm and shoved her on deck.

It was like Jabbers was completely different; she wore a snow white dress which was puffy at the waist and black at the hem, with black fishnet gloves and short ankle boots. Her hair fell in a neat black wave by her waist and she shuffled uncomfortably. Her face flushing red.

"I look awful." She groaned. "No! You look…nice." Said Claus. Mercuric laughed. "Haha you look like a GIRL." Jabberwocky scowled and flicked her hair out of her eyes. "Are we going to this stupid thing or not?"

The party took place at a mansion that was possible the biggest thing that anyone out of the four of them had ever seen; and you could hear the noise of the ball from outside, many people must have turned up! Inside it seemed to be even bigger and had at least four floors. Searching for the gem was going to be harder than it first appeared. Mercuric had a plan to get back at Jack for cutting her hair so short, and know was the perfect time. She reached up and stole his hat while running past him.  
>It took Jack a second or two figure out what had happened: "Mercuric, you little-" He then ran after her while clutching his sword.<p>

Claus looked at Jabberwocky and blushed slightly: _She looks lovely in that dress_, he thought, _Well, she usually looks pretty but tonight she looks even more so. _

"Claus?", Jabberwocky asked, "are you... blushing?" _Wow, Claus actually looks kinda cute!_

This just caused him to blush even more, _Stop acting such an idiot! _His thoughts screamed at him. "Um..." _You Idiot; change the subject! _"Are those two ever going to grow up?" He referred to Jack and Mercuric while pointing his thumb in the direction they ran off in.  
>Jabberwocky smiled, "Probably not until one kills the other."<p>

Jack pounded up another set of stairs: "That blasted girl! When I get my hands on her..." He turned at looked over one of the balconies that looked over the dancing people below, maybe he could find Mercuric from here-  
>"Oi! Jack!" Jack looked up to find Mercuric standing at the opposite balcony, "Looking for THIS?" Mercuric held up his hat and her cutlass.<br>"Mercuric, don't you dare!"  
>Mercuric raised her eyebrows, implying the message: <em>Just watch me! <em>  
>Mercuric started to slice up his beloved hat, just out of spite she even done it slowly! Jack looked around for a way to stop her in time. AH HA! The chandelier! Jack balanced on the perilously slippery banister and grabbed the chandelier; pulled it back slightly to add power, and pushed himself forward using his legs to swing.<p>

Mercuric wasn't stupid, she saw what Jack was doing, so ducked at the last minute. Jacks outstretched hand missed Mercuric completely and he only just managed to grab on to the balcony's banister: "Oh bugger" Jack muttered. If he lost his grip he would fall all the way down to the crowded ballroom floor.  
>It may seem strange on how a man could possibly grow so attached to a hat, but this was Captain Jack Sparrow –he isn't exactly the most normal person you could meet- and he felt his happiness slowly shatter as Mercuric cut up his own hat in front of him. Mercuric held the shreds of the hat in her hand and smirked before sprinkling them over his head.<br>Jack yelled in frustration: "I'm going to kill you!"  
>"Only if you catch me." Mercuric replied then promptly ran away.<p>

_**Claus' POV:**_

_Oh dear, I think I'm falling for her. No, I can't; she's my sister's friend! __But, I can't help it…I hate this feeling…__ Oh how I want these thoughts to stop, but they kept filling up my mind no matter how much I tried to resist__. Keep calm Claus, are you a man or a mouse? Try to do something romantic or sweet…_

Suddenly the small band in the corner struck up and music filled the air. People in huge majestic pastel gowns and stiff suits slid on to the floor to dance and Claus was hit with an idea. Flashing a grin at Jabbers he held out his hand and said; "Care to dance?"Jabberwocky laughed and took his hand. "Okay."

Mercuric was hiding underneath a small covered table in the mansion's library. Not the best hiding place she had to admit, but with Captain Jack Sparrow looking for her while in a drunk and foul mood, it was better than nothing! She heard footsteps enter the library and held her breath with her cutlass at the ready.  
>Jack kicked over the table- causing the book on top of it to land open or the floor- and pointed his sword at Mercuric (who had quickly leaped up with her cutlass pointing at him) Jack was ready to strike but something on the floor caught his eye. He looked and saw it: the gem that they had been looking for (or were meant to be looking for anyway) was in the book. The person who put it there had cut out pages of the book in a shape slightly bigger than the gem itself in an attempt to stop it being found.<br>"What does that note tied to it say?" Mercuric asked.  
>"I'll read it soon; I just need to take care of something first." Jack glared at Mercuric, who only just managed to dodge the sword he threw at her. <p>

_**Jabberwocky's POV:  
><strong>__The music filled my head and it was hard to think straight, I felt Claus's hand round my waist as we gently floated round the ballroom floor, I was careful not to tread on his feet. I faintly remembered taking dancing lessons when I was a really little kid. "Is Jabberwocky your real name?" I glanced up, we were quite close so I saw his eyes which were pale emerald sparkle in the candlelight. "Uhh honestly?" He grinned. "I'd prefer that." I sighed and bent my head. "No." He swung me round and I gasped at the sudden movement, but we were swaying again and he said; "Why are you so ashamed of your real name?" I laughed. "Trust me if you knew what it was you'd want to hide it too." He smiled. "You can tell me, I'm good at secrets." I sighed again and looked up, there was something about the way he was looking at me, that made me feel…safe. I could feel my cheeks flushing and I looked at my feet._

_**Claus' POV:  
><strong>__Ok, __I thought to myself, __I'm dancing with her but now what? I'm rubbish with words and I've already complimented her appearance several times. I'm not sure if she likes me…she's really pretty, usually she looks so much like a boy but now she looks, I don't know like a girl…maybe I should kiss her? __I ran my hand lightly over her hair, the scent of roses filled my nose, and it smelt lovely just like her. __I have to do it, I have to kiss her! __ I tilted up her chin and leant in, I was just a small distance from her lips-_

WHAM! That was the sound when Claus landed onto the hard floor. Claus looked up to see Jack and Mercuric fighting each other on the floor. It was obvious to see how Claus had been knocked over: Jack had seen Mercuric and dived at her and tackled her onto the floor, but when Mercuric was tackled by Jack she had being propelled into Claus, causing all three to fall onto the floor.  
>Claus looked around for Jabberwocky, only to see her running out of the back door, "I ruined my chances with her." Claus muttered sadly.<p>

Jabberwocky sat on a bench and breathed in the cool air in the garden to try to calm herself down. Her heart was going at a million miles an hour, she was hot all over yet the night air was chilly, she tried to calm her flame red cheeks and she was so dazed. She just kept seeing it over and over again. How he looked at her, dancing…the music. She groaned and clutched her head. A million thoughts rushed through it and she sighed.

She heard someone clear their throat from next to her, she turned around to see Grange –still wearing the same hood as always- sitting right next her. She gasped: "You nearly scared the life out of me! I didn't hear you come over!"

"Sorry about that, false of habit, I'm used to having to be sneaky." He sat down next to her. "You look very shaken, is anything the matter?" Jabbers laughed. "Lots of stuff. But not the things I would tell someone I barely know."

"Well I know that you're a pirate girl, running from a past filled with bad memories and you're fearful of anyone finding out your real name." Jabberwocky widened her eyes and shuffled away from him a little. This guy was either a stalking killer or a crazy killer.

But he just laughed. Jabberwocky folded her arms; she didn't like the fact that he knew so much about her. "You know so much about me and I know nothing about you. I only know your name." "Coming from the girl who hides hers." "I haven't even seen your face." "Do you need to?" She sighed irritably. This guy had a comeback.

"Look." He sighed. "You really want to see my face?" Jabberwocky nodded. "I will if you tell me your name." Jabbers thought for a while…long and hard. "Fine." She said carefully. "But…you go first."

"Naturally." He lifted his hood and Jabberwocky gasped. His eyes sparkled newborn blue and they lit up his naturally pale face, his brown hair flopped lazily over one eye, but her attention was drawn to the burns, they stretched over his right eye, and covered the right side of his face. They stretched all the way down to his chest. "So you don't just wear a hood to protect your identity…" He shook his head.

Gently she reached out to touch the side of his face. "You shouldn't be so worried about what people might think of you you know." She sighed. He looked at her in surprise. "How did you-"She smiled gently. "I know what it's like to feel different." She shrugged and he grinned. "You know the deal so what is your real name?" She felt her cheeks flush. "Do I really have to say?" He scowled a little. "Come on it took a lot of courage for me to do that!" She giggled. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." He said, snaking his arms round her waist. "Promise is a promise." Jabberwocky sighed, her face flushing red again, everything seemed so much hotter all of a sudden and she reached up to his ear.

"My name is…"

"Jabberwocky!"

They leapt away from each other, red as strawberries. "Jabberwocky!" Jabbers sighed and glanced behind her. It was Mercuric. She turned round to say goodbye but Grange was gone. "Jabbers where are you?" Her call was more urgent now, and Jabberwocky , waking one last look around ran to catch up with Mercuric.

They were now back on the ship, and Jack had just told Claus and Jabberwocky that they had found the gem with the note attached. "So go on then," encouraged Jabberwocky, "What does the note say?"  
>Jack showed them the note attached, which read:<br>_If thou wants to gain the dragons treasure  
>The battle for it is dire<br>To survive the wrath of the dragon  
>Find the shield that is immune to fire<em>

Jack scratched his head with confusion: "A shield that is fire proof?"  
>Mercuric nodded; "It's in London. In the Commodores office, meant to be inspiring or something."<br>Jack shrugged, "At least we know about where it is, we can also "find" money since we have hardly any at the moment."  
>Jabberwocky rolled her eyes, "You mean steal! And you want it to spend on rum!"<br>Jack nodded, "So?"

Jabbers just groaned and rubbed her neck. It had been an eventful night and all she wanted to do was sleep on things. They all mumbled a goodnight and Jabberwocky –carefully avoiding Claus's gaze- ran to her cabin as quickly as she could.

When they arrived in London a few days later it was just reaching nightfall. They had reached the town centre when Jabberwocky pointed to a tall dark building, "That's the prison, and the commodores office is at the very top."  
>Jack rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Great(!)" He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Mercuric was staring at a large house, "Why are you looking at that house Mercuric."<br>"It was the house I lived in before I ran away with Jabberwocky."  
>Jack had an idea, "Claus and Jabberwocky, you two go get the shield. Me and Mercuric will look for money and gold in the house, since Commodore Smith was rich. That is unless Mercuric is SCARED!"<br>_Damn right I'm scared! _Thought Mercuric, but she wasn't going to let Jack know that.  
>Mercuric breathed in stood up straight, "Of course I'm not scared! Memories are simply that, MEMORIES, they can't hurt me!"<p>

Jack and Mercuric had broken into the house through the window, thankfully no one else was around to see.  
>"So Mercuric, where did he keep the gold and jewels?"<br>Mercuric walked over to a bookcase and ran her finger along the middles row until she reached a book with a tartan cover which she pulled a key out of. She then pushed the bookcase out of the way to reveal a door. Which she then unlocked with the key.  
>Jack stared at the now open door, "He sure liked to keep things hidden!<br>Mercuric shrugged then walked inside the room with Jack behind her.

The room was filled with so much gold; medallions; and jewels it would of put Buckingham palace to shame! They both pulled the rolled up sacks out of their pockets and started filling them up. Mercuric had asked jack to look after the key because "knowing her luck she'd lose it".  
>Mercuric shivered: "look Jack I have to admit it, I really don't like being in this house. It brings back bad memories-" She turned around to look at Jack but instead found him closing the door.<br>Mercuric yelled and ran to the door but heard Jack locking it when she reached it.  
>Mercuric banged on the door, "Please Jack! Don't leave me in here!"<br>Jack replied from the other side of the door, "I might let you out tomorrow if you calm down!" Then Mercuric heard him pull the bookshelf so it was hiding and blocking the door.  
>Mercuric kicked the door, "BASTARD!"<p>

It was only then that she realised he had also taken her weapons. Not that they would have been of use anyway, even if she did manage to pick the lock she would still be trapped by the bookshelf.

An hour had pasted and Mercuric was still banging on the door but softly since she had become extremely tired. SHE could feel herself drifting off to sleep, she struggled to stay awake, "NO! I can't go to sleep!" But deep down she knew that she couldn't stay awake for more than a minute now... In fact, she felt her eyes close and didn't have the energy to keep them open.


	16. Windows are dangerous!

**Hey! Jabberwocky T wolf here reminding you that we don****'t own pirates of the Caribbean… REVIEW!**

Mercuric let out an irritable sigh and rubbed the back of her neck with one grubby hand. She had had a restless nights sleep.

That damn Sparrow always had to take it one step too far she thought.

He KNEW what happened with her and commodore! How could he... oh she was going to get revenge though...something clever, something way over the line...then it hit her.

The perfect revenge. She grinned and waited, brimming with excitement at the sheer genius of her plan.

Jabberwocky gasped as they ran up the endless spiral of stairs that led to Commodore's office, a million and one thoughts ran through her head.

_Did he mean last night? Was he drunk? Claus didn't seem like the type of guy to get drunk though, he was too nice, he looked really cute last night though… then again so did Grange, NO STOPIT! Stupid random thoughts…my heads a mess, just concentrate on getting the shield, this whole thing crazy, dragons don't exist… do they?_

Claus's POV:

_Oh no, she didn't remember last__ night did she? Surely no, nope of course she didn't, she did drink a lot last night... but not that much, she must remember she would have a hangover, gosh this is so embarrassing... why didn't I speak up when Jack paired us up? Do they know? Just don't think about it Claus you should be fine..._

They ran for what seemed like forever until they finally reached a sturdily locked door. Jabberwocky took a pin from her hair and after a few short seconds of fiddling with the lock, the door swung open.

The room was very dusty since Commodore had died, since there was no-one to inhabit it. Some of his stuff had been moved out. But old dusty books still lingered on bookshelves and animal heads leered in the shadows. There was a massive window at the end of the room, white curtains stretched down each side and they saw perched neatly above it was the shield. It was high up, VERY high up.

"How the hell are we gonna reach that?" sighed Jabberwocky. Claus glanced round; he saw a library ladder and leant it carefully on the window

"Are you crazy?" She cried. "That window's old and broken enough as it is!" Claus wasn't listening. Slowly he started to climb up the unsteady ladder, it creaked and groaned in protest and Jabberwocky watched with worry as he nimbly clambered up the ladder, dust filled the air with every step he took and the whole thing let out a long creak. Both teens waited with baited breath as Claus slowly let go of the ladder, as he did it swayed a little, but stayed still. They let out a sigh of relief and quickly Claus snatched the shield and started to make his way down the ladder.

But suddenly the window let out a long deep rumble and it small cracks crawled from nowhere and Claus didn't even have time to scream when a deafening sound echoed through the room.

SMASH!

The window shattered in to a million glittering dazzling pieces as the ladder fell forewords and Jabberwocky watched in horror as Claus, -still clutching on to the ladder for dear life- fell forewords, as he did so he chucked the shield in to the corner and thankfully he didn't fall out as the bottom half of the ladder suspended Claus over the streets of London. He had his eyes squeezed shut and his knuckles were white from clutching the ladder.

"Mercuric?" Giggled Sparrow, sauntering over to the door and unlocking it, he peered inside but all he saw was black, no Mercuric in sight, "Mer?"

Suddenly a pair of feet sprung from the darkness and hit Jack full in the chest. Mercuric stood over him, a smirk on her face and a sword at his throat.

"Damn!" Snapped Sparrow, struggling for his sword, but then a horrifying scream echoed through the empty corridors and taking once glance at each other, they rushed towards the sound.

"Claus!" Shrieked Jabberwocky, horrified at the sight of Claus dangling over the slow moving streets of London. "I'm fine!" yelled back Claus. Who seemed unafraid of heights, well that was until her looked down. "Whoa!" He groaned, staring down at the dingy wet grey street.

"Claus! Don't look down!"

"Too late."

Claus clutched the ladder, rigid with fear. Jabberwocky groaned, knowing that it would take a lot to convince him to crawl his way back. "Claus, your not that far out! Trust me just crawl back, one step at a time."

Claus nodded. "Okay, okay, I'll be fine." He reached out, but as he did so, the ladder wobbled dangerously. And he curled up in to a ball, still tightly clutching the ladder.

Jabberwocky sighed and tapped her head, her black hair swishing gently round her waist. "C'mon think Jabbers, think…" she spun round the room, looking for something, a pole anything; she spotted a broom in the corner and grabbed it.

Now Jabberwocky was a brave girl, and it wasn't the heights that scared her, it was the fact that she might not be able to save her friend. Slowly she crept towards the edge, tightening her grip on the broom handle so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"Claus!" Claus, -still clutching on to the ladder for dear life- glanced in Jabberwocky's direction gently, only to see Jabberwocky, leaning far out the window clutching a broom. His eyes widened in shock. "Grab on!" She yelled over the buzz of the city life. Claus, - not wanting her to fall- reached out a hand, the ladder wobbled even further.

Claus let out a small wail and he lurched forewords, grabbing on to the broom handle, and as he did so, the ladder fell away completely, falling, tumbling down on to the busy London streets below.

Jabberwocky let out a groan, struggling to keep Claus's weight. "Why are you so skinny…" she groaned. "Yet so damn HEAVY?" Claus blushed sheepishly, "How should I know-" he was cut off when Jabberwocky started to reel him in carefully, but he was too heavy, so instead, (with a lot of effort) Claus swung gently and latched on to the window ledge.

"Grab my hand!" Jabberwocky bent down, holding out her hand and Claus grabbed it gratefully. She hauled Claus up with such force that Claus fell against Jabberwocky, and both blushed. They both hadn't been so close since last night…

It was at that moment that Jack Sparrow and Mercuric decided to crash through the door, a panic stricken look on both of their faces as they both saw Claus and Jabbers, hands together blushing slightly as they came in.

A smirk lit up Mercuric's face and she giggled; "Found the shield yet?" Both shot away from each other as if they had both been stung. "Yeah," Said Jabberwocky, gesturing over to the shield that lay on the floor near the window. Jack looked around the room and glared at Claus. "What the HELL happened?" Claus sighed. "Long story…"


	17. Claus can draw!

**Hey! It's MCRinmybrain here just to say that we don't own pirates of the Caribbean! And thank you so much for reading!**

After retrieving the shield the four pirates went back to the house that Mercuric and Jabbers used to live in to retrieve the sack of money Mercuric had left behind. Mercuric had already grabbed the sack but had gone up to what was once her room. She grabbed the books she kept hidden underneath her mattress and bed. Mercuric looked around her room while doing so, she never liked her room, far too pink and far too feminine. The fluffy bed baby pink; the walls painted with pink butterflies and white doves; pink roses drooped (as if in despair) in the glass vase on her nightstand-  
>"You like to read?" Mercuric hadn't heard Jack walk into her room after her; she nodded as she put many thick books into the sack. Jack never thought of Mercuric as the reading type – she always seemed too drunk and too violent to even be able to focus on that sort of thing!-<br>The books made the sack extremely heavy but she didn't mind, she actually loved to read but there wasn't any books on the ship! Jack had begun saying how she always seemed the type to hate reading and to be too thick skulled to even try to, when he was interrupted by a thick book to the face. _OH! This must be her payback! _ While being beaten to a pulp by a 14 year old girl with a book (as if that wasn't embarrassing enough!), Jack was also verbally abused with insults he hadn't even heard before! Jack felt an awful pain in his mouth when he spat out something into his hand; it was a few seconds until he realised it was his tooth. He opened his mouth to bombard Mercuric with his own insults only to be interrupted by someone knocking loudly on the front door.  
>Jack opened the door (after being shoved there by the furious blonde headed girl) to have a sheet of paper shoved at him by a young man; Jack groaned when he saw that the man was wearing a uniform- he was a policeman! "And what, mate, is this exactly?"<br>"A fine," The young man said sternly, "For noise pollution. We had complaints about the sound of loud screaming throughout the night, coming from this house!"  
>Jack along with Claus and Jabbers gave Mercuric curious looks after jack slammed the door shut, she was alone after jack left her the night before; she must have been the one screaming. Mercuric groaned, <em>Not again!<em>

Mercuric explained how she had been having nightmares since she was a young girl; she had first started to talk in her sleep, then it progressed to sleep walking until it got to the point where her body was acting as if the nightmare was real. "It's like... I'm sleeping walking while having a nightmare and what I'm doing in the nightmare I'm actually doing in real life without noticing! I stopped having them when I ran away, but they must have come back last night." Mercuric shot Jack an angry glare; the others realised who the nightmare was about-Commodore. Mercuric shrugged and asked the others if they were going back to the ship yet.

On the way back to the ship the four of them had to cut through a market place; where Jack spotted a fishmonger , Jack walked closer to look at an octopus he was selling, "This looks familiar..." That was one thing Jack hated since he lost his memory, he couldn't remember where he knew things from. The octopus reminded him of something but he could put his finger on what... Jack felt as if something was stabbing him in the head repeatedly while the world around him became blurry and voices both his own and unknown filled his head, he didn't remember saying or hearing these words but still got a sense of déjà vu: _  
><em>_"Stench of a thousand corpses-"  
>"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"<br>"It comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger to the man what bears the Black Spot."  
><em> "_... 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?"  
>"It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see?"<br>"'Ello, beastie."_  
>Jack clutched his head and tried in vain to stay upright; before his vision was plunged into darkness he managed to mutter one word: "Kraken..."<p>

Mercuric looked up from where she sat and grinned to see Jack Sparrow still tossing and turning in his unconsciousness, she closed the book that had given her the idea for her revenge: _Captain Sparrow and the kraken_, she had heard what Jack had muttered before he collapsed, knowing that he remembered what happened made the revenge even sweeter. _He used my fear against me, so it's only fair that I do the same to him._

Jabberwocky walked back onto the ship with the supplies they would need for the journey, just as she put them down to give her arms a rest she could have sworn she saw something move out off the corner of her eye, but when she looked round nothing was there: _My head's a mess! __You're surprised by that? You have strong feelings for an assassin that could easily killed you and in fact nearly killed your friend, and almost kissed your friend's half-brother! __Shut up! and I don't have feelings for him! __And now you're arguing with your own mind; do you want to be as mad as Jack?  
><span>_Jabberwocky blocked out her thoughts- while pondering if was it even possible to argue with your own thoughts- as she picked the supplies back up and carried them to the kitchen. On the way she saw Mercuric carrying a large bucket that smelt absolutely vile, she peeked inside to see tentacles and parts of rotten fish floating in some sort of repulsive slime inside: "You're going to use that on Jack, aren't you?" Mercuric smiled and nodded in response before carrying on walking towards the cabin where Jack was still sleeping.

Claus was laying on his front on the deck while drawing, he adored drawing –which his late father had always teased him about- he didn't think he was that good but many had told him otherwise yet he still didn't believe them. He saw Jabberwocky walk into the kitchen: _Those dark golden eyes, her silky smooth dark long hair, the way her lips move when she speaks- _a sharp poke in the shoulder interrupted his thoughts; he turned around to see Mercuric looking down at him: "I'm fine with you having feelings for my friend, but I'd appreciate if you had the decency to not practically undress her with your eyes…"  
>Claus felt his face grow hot, he must have been staring, "I wasn't... I mean I don't...I would never..."<br>Mercuric sighed and rolled her eyes, she had something more important to do than listen to her half-brother deny what was obvious. Claus saw her sneak into Jack's cabin and went back to drawing: "And in 3, 2, 1-"

Right on cue, Claus could hear a slight splash quickly followed by a thud and Jack screaming: "KRAKEN! KRAKEN- wait, WHAT?"  
>Mercuric ran out of the cabin laughing before being caught by Jack grabbing her shirt collar- a tentacle still hanging from his hair and his shirt stained with some sort of slime- and pulled her up so she was on her tiptoes, his eyes flashed with anger: "Do ye' have a death wish!" Jack ran his tongue over the gap where his tooth was before Mercuric had battered it out with her book.<br>Mercuric grinned at Jack: "Serves you right for locking me in that room and causing my nightmares to start again, man-whore!" Mercuric kicked him hard in the groin and ran off while Jack doubled over in pain. Claus looked down at what he had drawn and turned scarlet to see what- or in this case who- he had drawn, he quickly folded it up and tried to hide it to throw away when no one was looking, unfortunately he hadn't notice Jack stumble over, and so Jack quickly snatched it, when he unfolded it his eyes opened wide and a mischievous smirk appeared on his face: "My oh my, Claus. You DO have feelings for her!" Claus tried to deny it but Jack carried on, "If you didn't then how can you draw her in such detail, despite her not sitting in front of you while you were drawing? You must look at her a lot-"  
>Claus leapt up, he tried to grab the drawing back but Jack held it up just out of his reach, and looked Jack square in the eye "Give. That. Back! " He growled.<br>Jack enquired as to what he would get in return, at the offer of been shown the location Mercuric's secret supply of rum Jack returned the drawing which was promptly thrown into the ocean by Claus.

Jabberwocky hummed a song as she stored the supplies in the kitchen, "-Drink up me hearties yo ho-"  
>Jabberwocky had a strange sensation that someone was watching her, she slowly turned around to see Grange leaning against the wall with his hood down and a pleasant smile on his face.<br>"Grange! How did you-"  
>Grange stepped forward and delicately placed a finger on her lips, "Sshh, they might hear us, I'm an assassin, and I have my ways of finding people." His smile turned wider yet sweeter, and his blue eyes shone even brighter; Jabberwocky felt her stomach flutter as if it was filled with butterflies. <em><span>Told you! <span>__Oh do be quiet! _Jabberwocky felt her face her cheeks grow warm and looked down in embarrassment; she noticed that both of his hands were behind his back so she couldn't see them, she looked at him curiously with a smirk on her face: "Are you hiding something from me?"  
>"OH!" Grange for once looked embarrassed, "I have something for you, I almost forgot!" He presented her with a cloak that looked similar to his, except this was in her favourite colour: a deep dark blue. A huge smile consumed her face: she always had loved his cloak since she had first seen it! When Grange saw her smile he felt a strange sensation deep inside of him that he had felt when he was sitting with her at the night of the ball. Grange realised he was probably grinning like a maniac, he cleared his throat and tried to act calm despite his emotions running wild: "May I?" When Jabbers nodded, he unfolded the cloak and gently placed it on her shoulders and pulled up the hood; Jabbers felt him softly brush his fingers against her neck as he went to tie up the front of the cloak, Jabbers couldn't help but let out a soft pleasant sigh. <em><span>HA! How can you deny that you have feelings for him? <span>_Jabberwocky ignored her thoughts; her mind was already a mess! Jabberwocky caught Grange staring at her wide eyed: "I look stupid, don't I?" She fiddled with the soft material nervously.  
>Grange stroked her cheek: "No, you look… kinda cute…"<br>Jabberwocky smiled and giggled at the compliment; Grange chuckled in return before pulling her close to him, he loved how her hair smelt of roses: "Jabberwocky-" Grange was interrupted by footsteps approaching the kitchen. Both frantically looked around for a place to hide, before Jabberwocky spotted a cupboard and pulled them both inside.  
>Both held in their breaths as they heard footsteps come increasingly closer, there was a sound of someone searching through a crate: "JACK!" That was definitely Mercuric's voice and she was furious, "How did you find my supply of rum!"<br>Both Grange and Jabberwocky breathed a sigh of relief when they heard her run out of the kitchen. It was only when Jabberwocky heard Grange's heart gradually slow down that she realised how close she was to him; causing her to turn scarlet once again.  
>Grange used his finger to lightly brush a strand of hair away from her face and leaned in so his lips were almost touching hers when he whispered: "You look absolutely ravishing when you blush..."<p>

**HEY IT'S QUESTION TIME! Hey guys, just wondering, what is your favourite OC from this story? (Jabberwocky, Claus, Mercuric, or Grange?) Leave your answer in the review****s**


	18. Drunk? No WAY!

**Poor Jabberwocky, WELL I can't say that really cos' Jabberwocky's not her real name…. will they ever find the dragon? Or it's treasure? Is it really a dragon? Or some kind of crazy metaphor? IS THERE TREASURE AT ALL? If not then the journey's a complete waste of time, but it won't be… Review… BTW I'm crazy I know I've been listening to Ke$ha so that explains it…**

Jabberwocky felt her heart racing at a million miles an hour, she's been in a few relationships in the past, and none of them really meant anything though. Ever since she had run away she simply hadn't thought of it, now she was in a cupboard with an assassin she barely knew and she was within kissing distance…

"JABBERS!"

Both leapt, rocking the whole thing slightly. Jabberwocky blushed. "I gotta go…" Grange just nodded, brushing his fingers gently along her cheek he whispered gently; "You still have to tell me your real name…"

"We should go out." said Mercuric. "We set sail in the morning and let's face it, we won't see land for a while."

"Where?" Said Claus, still glued to his notepad. Not looking up once. Jabberwocky peering over his shoulder, he didn't notice. "I don't care, somewhere with alcohol, seriously thanks to JACK If I stay sober much longer I might do something crazy."

"She has a point." giggled Jabberwocky. "She's horrible sober." At the sound of Jabberwocky close behind him Claus flushed red and snapped his notebook shut. Jabberwocky smirked a little and glanced up at Mercuric.

"Sure you guys, go have fun I'll stay here." Mercuric sighed and folded her arms. "Jabberwocky, you're coming with us." At this point Jack stumbled out of his cabin, clutching an empty bottle of rum and swaggering a lot more than usual, at the sight of Mercuric he widened his eyes and flung it off the side of the ship.

"What?" he asked. "We are going out or not?" Mercuric grinned. "Were going out." She shot a look at Jabberwocky. "ALL of us."

Jabberwocky groaned. "Mercuric your not my mother, you can't make Me." and with that she darted in to her cabin and slammed the door.

"Geez, what's HER problem?" sniffed Jack. Mercuric smirked. "Jabberwocky never liked going out to bars and stuff, because… well let's just say she's not a nice drunk." She looked at Jabberwocky's door.

"She'll come round though." And with that she turned to Jack. "That was my last bottle of rum wasn't it?" Jack stood there, horrified before running in to the nearest broom cupboard.

"SPARROW!" roared Mercuric, drawing her sword and dashing after him. Claus chuckled as the pair screamed at each other through slabs of wood.

"You threw slime and tentacles all over me!"

"You KNEW I hated going back to Commodore's and you STILL locked me in!"

"You destroyed my hat!"

"You cut my hair!

"Will that battle of wits ever end?" sighed Claus, glancing at Jabberwocky's door. He wandered over, he was wearing skinny blue denim jeans and boots, he had a long baggy white shirt, (a lot like Jacks) which floated gently round his pale skinny frame. He knocked gently on Jabberwocky's door.

"Yeah?" "Jabbers? Why ain't you coming?" There was a silence, but he heard a heavy sigh and a rustle of what sounded like silk and lace. " I just, think it would be a little…" another silence. "What?" She sighed again. "Well awkward."

Then it hit him, and when it did hit him he started blushing, hard. "Is it because I tried to kiss you?" He whispered gently making sure Mercuric and Jack didn't hear. They knew he liked her but if they ever found out about this he would never live it down…

"Yeah…" he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He shut his eyes and sat down outside her door, blowing a tuft of stray black hair out of his eyes. "I'm sorry."

The door opened and Jabberwocky stood, in a dark electric blue and black dress, puffy and layered at the waist and her hair was a wave of black that hung neatly round her waist, she smiled down at him and he stood up, towering a little above her.

"It's okay." She smiled up at him, and Claus felt his stomach back flip and the air around him grew hotter. "Just promise me…" she stepped a little closer and whispered: "Don't let me get drunk okay?" Claus nodded.

"I won't I promise." She sighed but smirked afterwards. "I'm counting on you okay? " Claus grinned and nodded. "Thanks Claus, you're a good friend."

"Where's Jabberwocky?" Shrieked Claus over the clamour of the bar, it was rowdy and most of the lights were out, so most of them were fumbling about in the pitch dark. They had arrived hours ago, he had stuck to her like glue for the first hour, keeping a close eye on her but he lost her easily when he went to chat to Mercuric. He had managed to stay a little bit sober, but had completely lost sight of Jabberwocky.

Mercuric just shrugged. "I didn't worry about her because I thought she was with you!" Claus groaned. How could he even think about being Jabber's boyfriend if he couldn't even manage his responsibilities as a friend?

Claus grabbed Mercuric by the shoulders, her eyeliner was smudged and so was her lip-gloss, as her brother Claus should have said some sort of lecture but he was too busy worrying about where the hell Jabberwocky was.

Then he spotted her, sitting on the bar giggling away, an empty bottle of rum in her hand and head against the wall.

Her black hair was a mess and her tights were laddered. "Oh no…" he groaned. "Jabbers!" he darted over to her and she swivelled her head towards him.

"Claus!" she giggled. She leapt off the bar and almost fell over, Claus's heart skipped a beat, thinking that he'd lost her again but she resurfaced, laughing even harder. He shoved his way towards her.

"Jabbers? Jabberwocky are you okay?" she was laughing, her eyes sparkling more than usual but they seemed… distant not really there, he immediately knew something was wrong.

"Jabberwocky?" he said, an edge to his voice. "Claus?" said Jabberwocky, copying his expression, but not managing to hold it for barely more than five seconds before collapsing in to another fit of giggles.

His heart sank. "You're drunk." Jabberwocky tried to stand up straight. "No! Honest!" Claus smirked, raising his eyebrow. "Really?"

Jabberwocky nodded vigorously, a little too vigorously, as she almost fell over, Claus quickly grabbed her hand yanked her close to him. "Okay were going home, NOW."

"W-what? Why?" whined Jabberwocky, stopping in her tracks. "That's not fair we just got here!" Claus groaned. "Jabberwocky, we got here hours ago and you made me promise not to get you drunk!"

Jabberwocky just giggled. "Geez Claus, loosen up a little bit." She smirked, grabbing his hand tighter and yanking him nearer to her. Claus felt his heart race faster and he wanted nothing more than to dance with her and have fun but he had made a promise, he had to keep it.

"No Jabberwocky seriously, I promised you I wouldn't let you get drunk, sure it's a little late now but If I get you home now you might forgive me in the morning." Jabberwocky whimpered a bit as he yanked her towards the exit.

"Ow Claus, quit it your hurting me!" He spun round. "Sorry," He flushed, he loosened his grip and pulled her out in to the cold night air, it was a rude awakening for Claus as he thought he hadn't drank much, but the cold air hit him like a slap on the face. The distant roar of the crowd in the bar dulled his senses a little, but he glanced at Jabberwocky, who was staring at him intently.

"What is it?" he asked, glancing behind him in case anyone was there. She chuckled lightly and said; "You have really beautiful eyes."

Claus laughed. "Thanks." And for a split second he forgot he was still clutching her wrist. "C'mon let's get you back to the ship…" Jabberwocky giggled "Boat you mean." He rolled his eyes. "Fine, just don't let Jack hear you say that." He grinned at her. "I think he's too busy getting drunk-"

Jabberwocky let out a small wail as she tripped over a stone and Claus reached out and grabbed her waist and she dissolved in to another fit of giggles.

She peered up at him through a curl of black hair, gold eyes staring steadily in to his, they stood there, staring gently in to each others eyes, and they felt the whole world melt away around them Jabberwocky blushed as she snaked her arms round her neck, she leaned in and gently kissed Claus on the lips.

Claus sighed and leant his forehead gently on Jabberwocky's. "Jabberwocky, I don't even know your real name." Jabberwocky shrugged. "Do you have to?"

Claus grinned down at her. "Uhh yeah, we just kissed and I barely know anything about you." Jabberwocky sighed. "My name SUCKS." Claus laughed and grabbed her waist; "Tell me or I'll kiss you again." Jabberwocky giggled harder and whispered. "I dare you."

He tilted her chin and kissed her again and neither seemed to notice the small drops of rain that fell from the black sky.


	19. What happend last night?

**Hey! It's MCRinmybrain, unfortunately we don't own Pirates Of the Caribbean. If only we had a time machine...**

_Well done Claus! You've finally kissed her!_ Claus smirked as he increased the speed of the kiss as the rain poured. He had pondered about what it'll be like and she tasted even better than he had ever dreamed- she had the strong yet sweet taste of rum and the sweet taste of strawberries-; and he wasn't going to let the taste in his mouth leave any time soon, he laid his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him as Jabberwocky ran her fingers through his now wet hair.

Jabberwocky slowly opened her eyes as she only just noticed how the rain had been falling heavily, her dark hair clung tight to her head, her dress was soaked and she thanked god that her dress wasn't white. She grinned as she moved Claus's soaking wet hair away from his face: "If we stay out here too long we'll catch a cold." Claus pulled her up by her waist; causing Jabberwocky to instinctively wrap her legs around him and her arms around his neck to make sure she stayed upright. Claus grinned at the sound of her giggling: "Well then, Jabberwocky, I guess that **soon** we'll have to go back to the ship-boat..."

In the bar Jack and Mercuric laughed before they both chugged down the rest of their rum.  
>"So Mercuric, did you teach that pestering lad what happens when people get on your bad side?"<br>Mercuric nodded but frowned at the memory, "Yes, but didn't hurt him as much as I wanted to, but managed to do some damage", she wiped rigorously at her mouth in disgust as if remembering what he had done brought back the taste, "serves him right for forcing his tongue down my throat. Great first time that was (!)" Mercuric added sarcastically.  
>Jack eyed her curiously, "That was your first kiss?"<br>"Unfortunately, yes- I am not a whore, Sparrow. So why do you sound so surprised?" Mercuric shrugged and got another bottle of rum, "So, who told you about my supply of rum?"  
>Jack laughed drunkenly, "Your sappy brother told me after I blackmailed him with that drawing!"<br>Mercuric told Jack that she'd be right back, before standing up and walked away from the table. She wouldn't seriously harm Claus – he was her half brother- she'd just cause him some pain to get her anger out of her system…

Well, that was until she got outside, after seeing Jabbers with her legs around Claus' waist while he had his tongue down her throat, Mercuric quickly scarpered back into the bar: trying her best not to lose her breakfast.  
>Jack raised his eyebrows after seeing Mercuric back so soon: "Well?"<br>"Claus was... busy. I guess I have to let him off the hook this time."

Mercuric dismissed the subject when Jack tried to get her to reveal more. Mercuric had gotten up to find a mirror so she could correct her kohl so she would look less of a mess; when she felt someone grab her waist and bite her neck before trapping her in a corner.  
>" 'Ello Luv, remember me?" Mercuric winced when she realised it was the boy who had forced his tongue down her throat earlier (who she had given a broken nose).<p>

She tried to push him away but the fact that he was twice her size and that she had been drinking a lot meant that it had little effect. She went to grab her cutlass but the boy had beaten her to it and he threw it so it was out of her reach, and she cursed herself for leaving her gun on the ship. She tried screaming to grabs someone's attention; only to have the boy force some sort of drink down her throat, and then held her jaw shut so that only a muffled sound came out. He grabbed her and lifted her over his shoulder to take her outside; she kicked and screamed but the few people who could hear her over the noise assumed it was just a young couple having an argument.

When he got outside there was two other men waiting outside in the dark alleyway. The boy pulled her in front of him but held her arms behind her in a tight grip. The shortest of the 2 men glared at the boy: "WHY do WE have to get rid of her?"  
>"Because the boss said so-"<br>The short man barked: "HE isn't the boss! It's bad enough he's above us at all!"  
>Mercuric seized the opportunity to kick the shorter man over as he stepped closer; when she felt the boy's grip loosen she grabbed his sword before plunging it deep into the shorter man's heart. Unfortunately: the remaining man and the boy were a lot bigger and stronger than her. She felt her legs grow weak and her fingers could no longer hold onto the sword, "There was something in the drink," She glared at the boy, "wasn't there?"<p>

The boy grinned malevolently at her- the same way that... _he _used too_- _before punching her so that she fell to the floor. The man roughly pulled her up as if she was a ragdoll, and pulled up one of her sleeves and peered at her severely cut and bruised arm:  
>"Oi Marc! Looks like someone beat us to it!" For a second Mercuric could have sworn that she saw Commodores face instead of the man's; she involuntarily backed up against the wall. The man grinned: "Aaawww," He pulled her by her hair away from the wall, "she's <em>scared<em>!" Mercuric spied a sharp looking wooden stake pointing out of the ground, partly hidden by discarded wooden barrels, if she could just push him at the right moment... it had to be soon: she could feel her strength fading due to the drink. The man sat on a barrel (the one directly in front of the stake!)

while turning to Marc: "So, what do we do to 'er? Kill 'er now? Or drag it out so it hurts her more?-"  
>Due to the man sitting on the barrel he was in a vulnerable position: Mercuric barged forward and pushed his chest: he toppled over and his chest was pieced by the stake. Mercuric ignored the few specks off blood on her face and focused on running- although it turned out to be more like stumbling- away from Marc who lunged at her with a knife. Mercuric made it out of the alleyway and put her hand on a brick wall in an effort to support herself as she tried to get away. She blinked as the moonlight shone bright into her eyes: a massive change from the dark alleyway. The world became blurry but she could still feel a pair of hands grab her brusquely and pin her against the wall.<p>

Although everything seemed hazy to her she could make out the basics of his furious face and the cold knife he held at her throat. Mercuric felt her heart being squeezed with the harsh grip of fear: it wasn't just about her being about to die (she had faced death before) but it was because she was helpless and the looks on their faces... reminded her of the brutal Commodore of which she had been lead to believe was her father for most of her life. She clamped her eyes shut in desperation along with fear and the weakness caused by whatever Marc had put in the drink he had forced down her throat earlier. There was a sound of someone being punched hard in the face; followed by the sound of something hitting the ground. Mercuric managed to open her eyelids- although everything still seemed hazy- to see Marc slumped on the ground with blood dripping out of his mouth: "You're a pirate! You have no right to judge me!"

He was looking up at a tall skinny man that had scruffy blonde hair along with skin that was either tanned or unclean, who was pointing a pistol at Marc: "**I **am not the one trying to kill a defenceless young girl!" Mercuric watched him pull the trigger. She found herself once again unfazed by another's death, she figured it had started since she was forced to watch her own mother hang when she was just four years of age, she was only affected by the deaths of people she cared about: this was definitely not one of those cases! The blonde male looked down at Mercuric but fled at the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching.  
>"MERCURIC!" Jack knelt in front of her, for once he actually looked concerned about her well being, "A-are you alright?"<br>Mercuric nodded and tried to get up: only to have her legs give way. Jack pulled her up so that her arm was draped across his shoulders, and he helped her to get back to the ship.

Claus winced as the sunlight of the next morning shone on his hung-over eyelids, but he smiled as he stroked the pool of wavy black hair that laid on his chest: as soon as it had stopped raining the night before, Jabberwocky had suggested to watch the stars on the deck, and she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Jabberwocky groaned; her head felt as if a million bells were ringing: the sounds echoing all around her head. Didn't Claus promise her that he wouldn't let her get drunk? She could taste rum in her mouth, but there was a hint of something else, there was also a slight taste of vodka?

But she didn't drink vodka, the only person on the ship that drunk vodka was Claus-  
>She looked up to find herself laying on Claus' chest, she moved away from him, her eyes wide; "Claus, what happened last night?"<br>Claus frowned; _I've got good news and bad news, Claus. Good news: you FINALLY kissed her! Bad news: She was so drunk that she doesn't even remember._ "You don't remember? You don't remember that you kissed me?"  
>Jabberwocky opened her mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted by a spine-tingling scream, coming from one of the cabins. The scream obviously belonged to a girl, but Jabberwocky wasn't in her cabin. Claus darted over to the cabin: "MERCURIC!"<p>

Mercuric was curled up in the far corner of the cabin, her head hidden in her hands and her body shaking. Claus knelt in front of her; he tried to reassure her that everything was fine but she acted as if she couldn't hear him. Suddenly she flinched at something and looked up: her eyes were glazed over and distant. She wasn't looking up at him her eyes were looking at something above him- but no one else was even in the cabin (Claus wondered why Jabberwocky hadn't come into the cabin to make sure her friend was ok)- it was as if she was looking at something that wasn't there.

Claus could see that her eyes were fearful and bloodshot (probably from sobbing). Abruptly she started screaming again: "NO! PLEASE, for just once leave me ALONE!"  
>The cabin door slammed and Jack dashed to Mercuric –causing both Claus and Mercuric to have even worse headaches, while Jack himself was unaffected-. "So these are the nightmares she mentioned." Mercuric stopped shaking and there was a flash in her eyes: they seemed normal now.<p>

Jack gently cupped her head in his hands, he felt bad about what had nearly happened to her last night, "What was the nightmare about? Commodore?"  
>Mercuric nodded, while Claus shot Jack a suspicious look: "Of course it was about Commodore, who else could it have been about-" He grabs Jack by the collar and pinned him to the wall and snarled: "What happened to her last night, Sparrow?"<p>

Jabberwocky rested her head on the wheel that controlled the ship, _How can Sparrow drink so much yet hardly ever suffer from hangovers? Knowing him he probably drinks so much that he is permanently drunk!_ Jabberwocky was so confused! She had kissed Claus-but couldn't even remember it- but she didn't have feelings for anyone! Well, maybe a few feelings for a certain assassin... but how could she even think of having a relationship with a man of danger that she barely knew?

_Maybe it was the danger that attracted you to him in the first place? Anyway, maybe it doesn't have to be a relationship at the start? __What? I am not a floozy! Anyway, he probably doesn't- __DOESN'T love you? He is practically begging for you to kiss him! He even gave you a cloak! In your favourite colour, the fact that it's so much alike to his beloved cloak must tell you SOMETHING! __Oh no! I think you might actually have a point! __Well of course I do, I am YOUR subconscious thoughts! _Jabberwocky's discussion with her own thoughts – she decided that if she was going to go mad that she might as well embrace it- was interrupted by a tap to the shoulder.

She whirled around to see Grange staring at her (she only just remembered that she had left him in the cupboard), she didn't know why but she got the impression that he was... angry? But what about? "SO, you and Claus? You're together now?" Jabberwocky shook her head and did the same with her hands: "No, NO! I was drunk! I don't even remember doing it!" Grange breathed a sigh... of relief? Maybe her thoughts were right? Maybe they did have feelings for each other?  
>Jabberwocky muttered: "I'm fifteen years old tomorrow-"<br>Grange smirked and whispered: "Well, I guess I have an early present for you."  
>"B-but you already gave me a lovely cloak. What else could you give-"<br>Grange brushed his lips against hers, "To be dreadfully honest I've wanted to do that for ages!"  
>The two turned around at the sound of someone clearing their throat, Jack was leaning on the mast: "Is your <em>friend<em> joining us? We'll be leaving as soon as Mercuric gets back."

Mercuric had gone for a stroll to clear her head: although the sunlight made her hangover even worse. She had found a market stall where she had bought the perfect present for Jabberwocky. A pair of jet black boots, but with perfectly sized spikes on the soles: Short enough to walk normally in, but sharp enough to cause damage if she intentionally kicked someone.

Mercuric also bought herself a new cutlass. She was about to return to the ship: _It's going to be difficult to sail a ship with only four people..._  
>A man yelled: "Me eye! Me eye!"<br>Mercuric looked down and saw a wooden eye roll towards her feet, she picked it up and handed to the man who had been crawling on the floor to try to get it, a man with blonde hair and skin that was either tanned or unclean! "You're the man that saved me last night?"  
>The man ripped off his eye patch and placed the fake eye in his empty socket before nodding: "Thanks for the eye, only bought it a few days ago, would 'ave been a nightmare if I lost it again." He stood up and looked down at her, smiling a little bit: "Name's Ragetti!"<p>

**YES! Ragetti (the one eyed man) is back! I had to include him: he's my third favourite character! REVIEW FOR VIRTUAL RUM!**


	20. SEA MONSTER!

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Sparrow peered cautiously at the ragged man in front of him. "Sparrow? Sorry, Captain Sparrow…" Jack smirked. He liked this guy, but he still didn't know if he knew him or not. Mercuric slightly nudged Ragetti and whispered: "He has amnesia." His eyes widened in understanding. "Oohh…"

"Who's that?" asked Jabberwocky, nodding towards Ragetti, whilst staggering across deck with another crate of supplies. "Some guy who saved Mercuric, because SPARROW was too busy getting drunk!" Sparrow pun on his heel and glared at Claus. "If I'd have known what was going on then I'd have helped..." He growled.

He turned to Ragetti. "Sure you can join." Ragetti Grinned. "Sweet… oh wait!" He turned to Mercuric. "Your not gonna get much done with just five hands, I could go and assemble a crew in no time." Mercuric nodded. "Great! It's hard running a boat with only four people…"

"SHIP! It's a SHIP!" snapped Sparrow from the Captains room. Jabberwocky laughed and mumbled gently under her breath; "Well five actually…" she glanced at Claus and felt a fist of guilt, then anger. "Jabberwocky…" Jabberwocky leapt and almost dropped the crate. "Mercuric, if you scare me like that again I swear I'll…!" But she stopped mid sentence. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mercuric just smirked at her. "Jabberwocky… please tell me you were drunk last night." Jabberwocky groaned. "Yeah…" she glanced over at Claus who had been ignoring her most for the morning. "Is it obvious?"

Mercuric rolled her eyes. "Uhh well he has been ignoring you since…" Jabberwocky sighed and rested her head gently on the crate. "Mum was right… I am a-"but before she could finish they all heard a crash from the Captains cabin. Jabberwocky sighed handed the crate to Mercuric (at the sudden weight Mer almost dropped it…) and rushed in.

"I lost it!" Hissed Jack, turning the whole Cabin almost upside down, papers spilled everywhere and book flew off bookshelves as he hunted round the plush scarlet room. Jabberwocky frowned and closed the door, only to find the map hung on the other side. She started giggling and Sparrow shot her a sharp glare.

"What the hell are y-"Then he saw it. Calmly snatched it from the door and with a skilful flick of the wrist unravelled it. "Erm... You do still remember how to read a map don't you?" asked Jabberwocky nervously. "Of course e I do!" Sighed Sparrow, as he did so, twisting the map and squinting carefully at it.

"How's the amnesia?" Jack Glanced at her. "A lot of basic memories coming back, you know, about some of the ships I owned…" He peered more closely at Jabberwocky. "I swear you look familiar though… how long have I known you?" Jabberwocky shuffled nervously. "Erm… well…honestly…-"but she was cut off by Mercuric exploding through the door.

"Sparrow!" cried Mercuric.

Sparrow gave her a "WHAT?" look as she tried to catch her breath.

"Crew... Ragetti, found!" Jabberwocky face palmed and translated; "Crew. We have a crew."

Jack stared in part horror at the motley crew that stood in front of him. All of them ragged and sea worn, sleepy eyed and half drunk. "Where did you find this disgusting lot from?" Mumbled protests were heard from the group, but nobody said anything more. "This disgusting lot" is the best you could ever come across." Grinned Ragetti, glancing at Pintel and mouthing; "Amnesia" Pintel nodded and whispered it to the other members of the crew who probably knew Sparrow.

Sparrow sniffed and looked down at a young boy, who looked fourteen, with long black curls that bounced gently round his face.

"Wu's your name then lad?"

"James sir"

Sparrow groaned. Now they were hiring kids? He glanced at Jabberwocky. "Do I know any of this lot?" Jabberwocky shrugged. And Ragetti leaned in and whispered to Mercuric; "I heard he abandoned his crew in Singapore, just sailed off for no reason!" Mercuric giggled. "Something like that..."

"Well it's better than nothing." Sighed Sparrow, he shot a Smirk at Jabberwocky and said; "If I do remember any of this lot then it means my memory will be back." He drew sword and sneered; "RIGHT, Don't just stand there looking like wet dogs, GET READY TO SAIL!"

The words seemed to have a magic effect as the crew scattered everywhere and soon there were familiar cries and groans as ropes were lifted and anchors pulled, and Jabberwocky grinned. It was times like this she was glad she was a girl; she didn't have to do any heavy lifting.

Mercuric was chuffed though as most of the crew had started calling her him. She didn't correct them, she loved the fact that they all thought she was a boy.

Jabberwocky wandered in to Jack's cabin, "Jack, where are we headed now?" Jack was at his desk, sunk heavily but comfortably in to a big distressed leather chair, bent over his precious map. "Jack?" She repeated nervously. "Huh?" he said, glancing upwards, "Oh it's you." Jabberwocky rolled her eyes. "You do remember how to read a map don't you?" Jack sighed, "For the last time YES! I may have lost some of my memory but not that much..." He said wearily, turning the map as he did so and cocking his head gently. Jabberwocky ran to his side and peered at it.

"What's that weird monster thing?" said Jabberwocky pointing to a hideous monster near an island, with a hugely bulbous head and tentacles wrapped firmly around a ship, with one glistening green eye, crushing it in to the raging sea. Jack stared at it for a while. "Don't worry we aren't headed there." "I think we are..." Jabberwocky frowned... But Jack growled irritably; "What would you know? Your crew you're not even meant to be in here!" Jabberwocky stood there, hurt and angry before storming out of the cabin and slamming the door shut behind her.

Jack leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Girls…" he sighed shaking his head.

They had been sailing for hours now and the sun had set, stars lay scattered in the late midnight sky like diamonds and the sea was batting the boat like a cat would playfully do with a ball of yarn. Waves as high as a small house started to crash down on the small boat (Sorry SHIP...) and storm clouds rumbled and growled hungrily in the distance, lightening streaked the sky in angry flashes, and crew members staggered about on deck and tried to keep the boat steady.

Jabberwocky was on deck, soaked to the skin, she groaned at the memory of when it had last rained and she tried to shove it to the back of her mind, as the wind started to tug and pull at her clothes, its bitter cold surrounded her and she felt herself involuntarily shivering. She screamed a little as the boat suddenly jerked downwards, sending the entire crew flying, another waves crashed over them and she staggered to the mast, trying to see through the water that was in her eyes. She spotted Jack at the wheel, looking calm and at peace, with his back to her and glancing up at the sky occasionally, with bottle of whisky in his hand.

"SPARROW!" She yelled over the roar of the waves, but he didn't hear her, the storm was almost on them and he was keeping steady balance. Jabberwocky shakily let go of the mast and fell flat on her face, she groaned as she felt the whole ship sway urgently, she was starting to feel sick. But she felt strong hands, grab her arms and haul her up; she blushed and stared upwards to find the curious eyes of James looking back at her.

"You okay miss?" He yelled above the cries of seasick pirates.

"Fine!" She yelled back.

James shook his head, "A ship is no place for a lady." Jabberwocky scowled at him. "Well I'm no lady." And with new found strength she staggered up the steps towards Jack. "Jack! That better not be whisky!" Jack turned round and throwing the bottle overboard he said calmly; "No!" Jabberwocky was about to yell a mouthful of abuse at him when another wave came crashing down on them. She screamed as they both came crashing down on each other.

"Get off me you drunken idiot!" She shoved him off and he fell to his side, groaning heavily. "I knew it!" She snarled. "Jack wake the hell up we have to steer our way out of this storm..." Jack glared at her. "It's not a storm..." he glanced up at the sky. "Okay it is a storm, but only partly..." Jabberwocky looked at him worryingly. "What do you mean?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something but then their was a roar, so loud it drowned out almost everything, as suddenly, darkness overwhelmed the boat, draping it in the shadow of a huge squid, smothered in blue scales, it's huge mouth opened and the stench of a billion rotting corpses left to rot for eternity filled the air and it's huge green eye glinted in fury down on their now small boat., The boat rocked so Violently Jabberwocky was flung to the side, she screamed but nobody heard over the deathning roar of the huge creature as it lifted one sea soaked tentacle and brought it down with an ear splitting crash next to the boat. A wave as high as a house came crashing down on everything and Jabberwocky could barely see for water in her eyes.

She gasped and opened her mouth, struggling for air as another wave of water crashed over her and crushed her. She grabbed the side of the rail and staggered up. Soaked to the skin and shivering she glanced up at the raging sky, it was a horrifying black colour and lightning cackled ever closer. She looked around for Sparrow, who was lying sprawled and wet on the floor near the wheel, groaning heavily.

"Sparrow!" She yelled, she crawled over to him. His eyes were firmly shut, "No NO! Sparrow don't you dare pass out now!" she shook him but he made no response, the boat's rocking grew worse and she looked around; panicked. There was no-one to steer the boat…ship… She whimpered slightly and shook Jack harder. "Jack WAKE UP YOU LAZY PIECE OF-"She barely finished her sentence before another wave of icy cold water drenched her. She gasped heavily at the icy chills that ran down her back. There was no other option; she had to guide them out of the storm.

She covered her ears as the ear splitting sound of the monster. She groaned and eventually after a lot of slipping grabbed the wheel. She clutched it tightly and she felt the weight of the boat/ ship in her hands. She squeezed her eyes hut and tried to remember the map. "Which way…" She mumbled. Then a flash of realisation hit her like lightning. She spun the wheel right and the whole boat swerved dangerously. She watched in horror s the crew were flung dangerously about and she winced. "Sorry Mercuric…wherever you are…" She mumbled.

Claus looked up, he was wearing his black cloak, it didn't have a hood so he was soaking wet and slightly seasick. He had been looking everywhere for Sparrow but couldn't find him. Every time he almost made it to the ship's wheel he was thrown back by the sea, or the huge monster that was (if whoever was driving this ship wasn't careful) was going to hit the ship. Its huge blue tentacles kept narrowly missing the ship, and the crew were desperately trying to stop the boat from capsizing. He spotted Mercuric clutching the mast, soaked and shivering. Her short blond bob stuck to her head and she stared at him. "CLAUS!" She screamed.

He darted over to her, careful not to slip. "MERCUIRC, Are you okay?" He screamed in to the wind, which was getting stronger and stronger every passing second. Mercuric glared at him. "Yes being tossed about on a ship and being attacked by a giant sea monsters great fun (!)" Claus rolled his eyes. "Where's Sparrow?" Mercuric squeezed her eyes hut as the ship suddenly was hauled downwards and Claus lost his balance and fell flat on his side. He saw Mercuric jab her finger behind her and that's when he saw Jabberwocky, clutching the wheel of the sip and hauling it right. He grinned, sort of thing she'd do… His thoughts where interrupted when he saw a giant tentacle come rising above her, and she had no clue…

Will Claus save Jabberwocky in time? Probably, he's cool like that haha REVIEWS! Pleaseeeee 3


	21. The truth comes out

**OMG 21st chapter! :O but we only have 7 reviews? Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Claus didn't think twice; he threw himself forwards and Jabberwocky was pushed out of the way of the oncoming tentacle: which Claus was directly underneath! Jabberwocky screamed as the tentacle crashed down. The tentacle shook and slowly rose a small distance: before Claus rolled out from underneath; clutching a sword soaked in foul smelling blood.  
>Jabberwocky pulled him into a warm and emotion filled embrace: "Grange! You came back!"<br>Claus felt glad she was so close to him, but felt a twisted feeling in his gut when he heard her say another man's name: "No! It's me, Claus!" Jabberwocky looked up at his face: she had only seen the cloak and had jumped to conclusions.  
>Jabberwocky started to walk away with embarrassment, "Oh... sorry... It's just that he usually wears a black cloak..."<br>Claus whirled around with realisation: "WAIT! Who IS Grange?-"  
>"HEY!" Mercuric yelled to get both of their attention, she had her cutlass ready and had Ragetti behind her- who was also armed- "If you two don't mind, could you please leave your personal issues until <em><span>after<span>_ we've fought off this monster?"  
>Mercuric cut off part of a tentacle; Ragetti pulled her out of the way of another one that aimed for her head.<p>

Jack opened his eyes wide to find himself lying like a discarded ragdoll on deck. He shook his head at the crews attempt to fight of the monster. A monster couldn't just simply be killed with a few cutlasses! True, it could be fended off just long enough for them to sail away... Jack watched as the hope was destroyed -almost as quickly as it came- when a tentacle crushed the wheel of the ship. He dashed to the nearest person he could find – which happened to be Mercuric- and pressed the gem, that he had been keeping in his pocket, into her hand:  
>"Take care of this, we can't afford to lose it!"<br>Mercuric nodded before placing the precious gem into the pocket of her shirt. She could have sworn that the felt the gem grow slightly warmer...

The ship rocked dangerously as a tentacle bashed down hard onto the deck of the ship: causing a massive crack to appear! Mercuric found Jabberwocky amongst the chaos.  
>She lightly grabbed her arm so that she was absolutely sure she had her attention: "GET THE SHEILD! IT'S IN JACK'S CABIN" She yelled over the noise.<br>Jabberwocky nodded and dashed towards the Captain's cabin, not noticing how Mercuric was violently flung off of the ship when the ship was once again rocked by the sea monster! The cabin had become even more shambolic due to the ship fighting a losing battle against both the monster and the waves. She steadied herself so that she wouldn't lose her balance and fall flat on her face. The shield itself was easy to find; the dilemma was what to do with it? - Her ponderings were abruptly stopped in their tracks; several tentacles pounded the ship simultaneously: sending her soaring into the air!

Jack groaned and rolled onto his side: he noticed how the ground felt wet yet slightly soft. He slowly opened one golden brown eye to see himself lying in wet sand: the tide lapping at his legs. He looked around him to find the unconscious Mercuric along with the rest of the crew in a similar situation. His hair had started to dry; meaning that he must have been laying there for a while. He felt Mercuric's hair: soaking wet. She must have washed up here fairly recently. Mercuric stirred in her sleep before opening her eyes wide with panic; but the panicked looked vanished when she felt the gem in her shirt pocket. She sat up and looked around the part of the island they were stranded on: "Where are Claus and Jabberwocky?" Mercuric asked both curiously and slightly worried.  
>Jack shrugged; "They must have washed up on another part of this island, I suppose lass." He looked at her and quickly offered her his now mostly dry coat, his voice filled with embarrassment as he averted his eyes, "You, erm... might want to wear this... let's just say your clothes are ...still drenched."<br>Mercuric quickly put on the coat and smiled her thanks to Jack. At least he had the decorum to tell her before the crew woke up! She fiddled with the buttons to make sure the coat covered all of her chest. Jack looked back at her once he was sure she was completely decent: "Why do you like dressing in such a masculine manner, lass?"  
>Mercuric shrugged: "Better than dresses and corsets." She leaned back and looked up at the sky with a slight smirk on her face, "And if people automatically assume I'm a boy, so be it."<br>The crew had started to wake up: Mercuric and jack could hear their groans and their feet sinking slightly into the sand. They decided to wait until they dried off before looking for Jabberwocky and Claus. The crew had started to talk to Mercuric; and their topic clearly proved that they believed that she was a "he".  
>"So Mercuric, how many girls have you had?" Pintel asked, (clearly Ragetti must have forgotten to inform him that Mercuric WAS a girl.) Mercuric couldn't think of an answer to the question that embarrassed her.<br>Pintel laughed and patted her on the back: "Lost count, eh lad? I bet you're a right ladies man: not like your brother, eh? Bet you've had almost as much as Jack, you rascal!"  
>Mercuric laughed; "But I'm not as big of a man-whore as Jack."<br>Another crew member joined the conversation: "So, how exactly do you get the girls? Personally, I just spout some crap old poetry and that does it…"The pirate and Pintel laughed in agreement; while Mercuric sat there brimming with anger inside. She hated it when men talked about ladies like that…She told them that she was going to find Jabberwocky and left the two pirates before she did something she would regret.

"You looked like you were about to gouge their eyes out!"  
>Mercuric looked back to see James walking behind her, and rolled her eyes, She was sure that he was probably a nice fellow; but sometimes he seemed irritatingly vain and annoying. A boy who kept his hair that long must be! She carried on walking as James followed.<br>"You didn't seem smug when Pintel said about you being a ladies' man," James carried on as he looked at her curiously, "Most boys would have been." He opened his eyes wide, "are you one of 'em homosexuals?"  
>Mercuric laughed and shook her head: "No, I'm into men!" She covered her mouth at what she said. Hook gasped and pointed at her:<br>"I KNEW it! Wait till the crew hears about this!"  
>Mercuric was glad that at that moment they were further away from the crew: so they couldn't hear them. But she couldn't have him blabbing her secret to the crew! She punched him between the eyes and went to do it again; when James grabbed her arm to stop her she brought her foot hard to his chest, with enough power that he landed on his back into the white sand. Mercuric kicked sand into his eyes: James instinctively covered his eyes with his hands; Mercuric seized the opportunity to pin him down and punch him square in the jaw. He glared at her with now irritated blood shot eyes: Mercuric placed a hand around his throat:<br>"Now, Listen here scum!" Mercuric hissed angrily into his ear, "Unless you want me to kill you, and for you to kill your own pride, you're going to keep my true gender as a secret between us two -and the people that already knew-. Understand?"  
>James nodded: she knew she wasn't kidding.<br>"Smart decision, lad." Jack laughed from right behind Mercuric, "Mercuric isn't exactly good at managing anger!"

Jabberwocky leaned her head back onto the trunk of a sturdy palm tree and groaned: she had no idea what part of the island Mercuric was on! She patted the metal shield with her hand; at least she still had that. She just hoped Mercuric had the gem. She saw something wash up on the beach and she wondered curiously towards it. She ran her hand over what had washed up: a wooden crate, it had a few dents but it had somehow survived the wrath of what is known as the sea. She saw a message carved onto the top of the crate:  
><em>To<em>_Jabbers,  
>HAPPY<em>_BIRTHDAY!__I__'__m__sure__you__'__ll__love__this__gift,__my__almost-as-violent-as-me__friend!  
>From<em>_Mer__Smith__  
><em>Jabberwocky smiled –Mercuric had remembered her birthday! - She must have not written her full first name due to her having to carve the message into the wood using her cutlass. Jabberwocky went to lift up the lid of the crate to look inside, but stopped herself: _No!__Your__birthday__isn__'__t__until__tomorrow!_ Jabberwocky sighed:  
>"One more day, THEN I can open it!"<br>"You didn't tell me that is was your birthday tomorrow!"  
>Jabberwocky turned her head slightly to see Claus looming so close behind her that she could almost feel his heartbeat through her back. She twisted the rest of her body around to meet his enraged emerald eyes:<br>"Grange Mcarley?" He snarled down at her, "The assassin? The man that tried to kill my sister: who is also YOUR best friend! Are you deranged?"  
>Jabberwocky tried to match his infuriated glare with her own defiant one: "What happened between me and you that night; I was drunk. It was also a <em>mistake!<em>_"_  
>Claus somehow managed to look even angrier than before: "Really? You certainly wasn't complaining!"<br>Jabberwocky pushed Claus away from her and walked away while dragging the crate. Claus pursued Jabberwocky; determined to not let her dismiss the matter.  
>"You were fine with kissing that <em>Grange<em> fellow: even though he could kill you!"  
>Jabberwocky shook her head at him; but he blocked her path and carried on:<br>"You cannot trust him, Jabberwocky! He could do _anything_ to you!"  
>Jabberwocky let out an irritated sigh; she hated to admit that he <em>did<em> have a point... Jabberwocky picked up the shield and gently traced her soft fingers over the design; the metal felt cold to the touch. She knew she had to change the subject before Claus lectured her even more: she spotted something... someone floating on top of the ocean in the distance.  
>She looked back down at the shield: "Looks like some of the crew didn't make it... I hope Mercuric hasn't lost the gem."<br>Claus felt a twisting sensation in his stomach and a sharp pain in his chest: "D-did you see Mercuric after we fell of the ship?"  
>Jabberwocky shook her head: "No, I didn't see her." She saw the pained expression on his face and immediately understood why he had asked, "But she'll be fine. She's Mercuric and Mercuric always survives!"<br>Claus shook his head; he could see in her eyes that she doubted it deep down, even if she herself couldn't see it. He sat on the hot sand with his knees brought up against his chest: "How can you be sure? She's small she could have died easily: she isn't exactly the strongest person you could meet." He frantically put his head in his hands as if he was about to rip out his hair from the roots: "I've lost my mother, my father, I can't lose her too!"  
>Jabberwocky wrapped one arm around the almost sobbing teenager and gently soothed him by stroking his hair with the other: "She'll be fine, you'll see. She survived all of those years with Commodore Smith, so one measly sea monster wouldn't kill her." She didn't want to admit it: but it wasn't just Claus she was trying to convince, it was herself too.<p>

Jack had finished brushing the sand off of his coat that Mercuric was wearing: "Next time, can you please not get into a fight while wearing my coat; I'm lucky that you didn't get blood stains on this thing. I know how violent you can be." Jack smiled: for once he wasn't angry at Mercuric. As he brushed her hair away from her face he saw a large and sore bruise near her right eye; _that__wasn__'__t__there__a__few__days__ago._He winced at the memory of not being able to help her that night:  
>"Why did they attack you?" Jack muttered, not fully realising that he had said it aloud until after he the words had left his mouth.<br>"One said that the boss told them to. Then another said that he wasn't the boss; just higher up than them. Or something similar to that, I think."  
>"Assassins!" Jack snarled with a sneer: Jack despised assassins!<p>

Mercuric jumped back and yelped: causing both Jack and James to give her disturbed looks. She felt a burning sensation coming from her shirt pocket; she reached in and pulled out the gem. The gem glowed bright red. Mercuric hissed in pain from it burning her hand before tossing it into the air: only it hovered in midair just a few centimetres above her hand. All three of the pirate's mouths flew open in shock: only for their mouths to grow wider as the gem emitted a ray of red light! The light form a flat circular shape that glowed scarlet: the gem dropped back into Mercuric hand. It was now black and had a pleasant warm feeling to it. She took a step towards the flat circular shape:  
>"It's a...portal!"<br>James pointed at the portal, as if accusing it of doing a dastardly deed, with an almost scared expression on his face: "T'is witchcraft!"  
>Jack and Mercuric grinned at James, before saying simultaneously: "T'is magic, mate."<br>Jack walked up to the portal: so close that he could feel his hair stand on end. He wasn't actually going to step into it: they needed the shield to defend themselves against the dragon! He just wanted to observe the portal up close, he didn't know why but his hand reached out towards the portal; sparks reached his hand and an uncountable amount of stinging sensations engulfed his body.  
>Jack saw the world spin around him, as the insides of his head felt like they were going to detonate! He recognised the feeling from when he remembered the kraken: except this was a hundred times worse! He saw images flash before his eyes: too fast for anyone else to make sense of, yet Jack understood all of them.<br>_William!__ –__I__still__think__that__you__'__re__an__eunuch-__  
>Elizabeth:<em>_You__just__had__to__burn__the__rum__didn__'__t__ye__lass?  
>Barbossa!<em>_The__less__said__about__you__the__better!  
>Davy<em>_Jones:__You__must__have__known__that__I__wouldn__'__t__have__kept__my__side__of__the__deal!  
>Mr<em>_Gibbs:__At__least__you__were__the__person__I__could__usually__trust.__That__'__s__rare__amongst__pirates._  
>Jack's vision finally returned to the real world: and his eyes immediately locked onto Mercuric. Mercuric could tell that something was wrong: so slowly started to back away. Jack pointed accusingly at her and took a larger step forward for every step she took backwards; his voice grew to a dangerous tone: "Part of my crew, you said! Had been for two weeks; you said! Someone knocked me over the head while you were getting more coffee, eh? REALLY? Because, now I remember it slightly differently! You trespassed onto my ship, and then Jabberwocky hit me over the head with something!"<br>All of the senses in Mercuric body were screaming at her to run, but the fact that she wasn't the best at running and that Jack's legs were much longer than her, proved that he would catch her in less than three strides if she tried to run. So she continued to back away from him as he continued the accusations.  
>Jacks eyes grew even darker and more ferocious: "YOU were the one that lied to me the most! THE WHOLE TIME YOU'VE BEEN USING ME!" <em><br>_Mercuric turned and started to run when Jack's steps became larger and faster. Jack wrapped one arm harshly around her waist to stop her from getting away; with his hand belong to his other arm covered her mouth and nose. Mercuric uselessly thrashed her arms and legs hysterically as Jack pressed harder. Jack felt her body go limp and let go of her: sand flying into the air as she collided with the ground.  
>James' eyes darted from Jack, to Mercuric, then back to Jack. James' mouth hung open like a fish gasping for air: "I-is s-s -she..."<br>Jack shook his head: "Just unconscious." He glared wrathfully at Mercuric's body; he growled at James while still glaring at it: "Get the crew..."  
>Jack examined the hole dug by the crew; it was deep enough, he guessed. He turned to James:<br>"Did anyone find any rope?"  
>James nodded and presented him with a long piece of rope that he had found in the sea: it was still wet yet strong. Jack took the rope and approached Mercuric: she was still out cold, and was most likely going to stay like that for a while. Jack ripped his coat off of her:<br>"Mine, I think, lass!"  
>Jack pulled up the body and tied her hands behind her back; before throwing her into the pit. She lay there on her front, her breathing the only sign of life in her body. Jack instructed the crew to follow him to find the shield; they all turned to leave, except Ragetti who stepped towards the pit:<br>"She'll die in there, Captain."  
>Jack turned his head slightly: "She'll be able to climb out of there if she jumps high enough."<br>Ragetti whirled around to glare at Jack: "And if the tide comes in? What then?"  
>Jack narrowed his eyes: "She can swim, so she'll swim her way out!"<br>Ragetti felt himself grow increasingly frustrated: "WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER HERE!"  
>Jack glared at him: "CAPTAINS ORDERS!" He lowered his voice so only he and Ragetti could hear, "Unless you want to be part of another mutiny; except this time you'd be on your own! So are you with us, or <em>her<em>?"  
>Ragetti looked back at the pit: then trudged after Jack and the rest of the crew.<p>

"So, you're fifteen tomorrow?"  
>Jabberwocky looked down at Claus- who was fiddling with the ends of her dark hair- and nodded.<br>"You're getting older." Claus continued, "Aren't you worried about what you're going to do? The crew _are_ mostly men..."  
>Jabberwocky grinned: "And what exactly are you implying, Claus?"<br>Claus smirked and sat up, "I have no doubt that you can defend yourself." He brushed her hair away from her face, "But many of the men are bigots: but chances are they wouldn't even dare to lay a finger on you; if you had a man..."  
>Jabberwocky's grin grew even wider: "Then it's too bad that I don't have a man." She stood up and strolled over to the sea: clutching the shield.<br>Claus sighed: _Why?__WHY__couldn__'__t__I__choose__someone__less...teasing?__Or__at__least__someone__that__isn__'__t__interested__in__assassins?_  
>He watched as she stood in front of the sea with her back to him: the tide occasionally lapping at her now bare feet. Her dark wave blew in the gentle breeze: it moved enough so that he could see her neck from where he was sitting; he closed his eyes and remembered the sweet smell of strawberries that she smelt of that night.<p>

Jabberwocky smirked as she wriggled her toes in the sand: she rarely got the opportunity to go to beaches in England! The weather here was much nice too; it was almost always grey back home. She snuck a hidden glance at Claus and felt her stomach flip over inside; _Calm__down,__Jabberwocky.__It__'__s__just__a__boy:__your__best__friend__'__s__brother.__That__night__was__a__mistake,__remember?_ She sighed, why couldn't life be sometimes simple? She wondered how they were going to find the treasure without the ship. Mercuric was going to be so livid when she found out that all of her books were gone; that was when she remembered that she couldn't find the cloak that Grange had given her before she was knocked into the ocean. Her thoughts turned to Grange; she felt both her chest and stomach flutter. She remembered the night that he showed her his face; yet she _still_ hadn't told him her true name.  
>"The next time I see him," she quietly promised herself, "I'll tell him my real name."<br>Her attention was drawn to something approaching the island from a distance: but at a high speed. She felt herself step deeper into the water instinctively.

A ship was fast approaching...


	22. What do emo pirates draw?

"Uh oh…" sighed Claus, Jabberwocky, who was now lying behind him, turned her head gently to face him. "What is it?" he sighed and sat up, looking miserably at the sea, he didn't seem to notice the approaching ship. "All my drawings..." his voice trailed off and there was disappointment in his eyes, and Jabberwocky found herself oddly sympathetic for him. She was tough...tougher than most girls. She had resisted his dough eyed looks for the past few weeks, and his sexy black leather (Emo capes)... most girls would have been crazy…. She had found out from Mercuric that Claus had had more than a few girlfriends...but Jabberwocky was never the romantic type. She followed his crystal eyes to the where the sea licked gently at the golden sand. Small scraps of paper floated lazily on the calm waters and she bounced up and plucked them from the water.

Claus was lying on the warm sand with his eyes shut and didn't notice her daintily plucking bits of soaked paper from the sea. She gently held them from underneath so not to rip what was left of them, and laid them on the sparkling sand. She sat there for a few minutes, trying to make out basic shapes out of the smeared blackness. She sighed and crossed her legs on the warm sand, the smell of the salty sea was almost overpowering and she felt the urgent cry of seagulls sharp and annoying above her head, and the sun hot on her back, she could feel her senses dulling and the crash of the sea getting louder as it lulled her in to an almost sleep.

Jack sighed. He was battling his conscience again. His mind kept wandering back to Mercuric….how she could die… He tried to shake the thoughts off but he just couldn't... No matter how much she had annoyed him…and chopped up his hat. He felt sorry for her, he had let her down once…sure she had lied to him…but she was a good kid…right? He groaned to himself.

He had left two guarding the portal and had gone looking for that damn Jabberwocky and emo pirate. But he spun on his heel and barked you his crew; "Two of you go and get Mercuric out of that hole." He growled. Two of the crew members stared at him shocked. "B-but…" "DO IT!" He snarled, the words were like magic, the crew members scuttled off and Jack glared at the rest of the gawping crew. "Did I tell you to stop? MOVE IT!" The group dispatched urgently and started slashing violently at the bushes. And Jack drew his sword only to smell something…he shut his eyes and concentrated…salt? And with salt came…SEA! "The sea…" It hit him like a bolt of lightning. "The beach!" He yelled. "They got washed up on the other side of the island! Were almost there." He smirked glancing down at his (useless) compass. "We have out heading..." A few minutes later there was a muffled screaming as the two crew members came back with Mercuric slung lazily over one's shoulder, she still tied but gagged now.

Mercuric glared at Jack, her eyes boring in to him, obviously angry. But he just rolled her eyes at her. "Stop being so childish…" He sighed, watching as his crew dashed ahead. She screamed various muffled insults at him and he just laughed. "Scream all you want love, you're the one who lied to me." Mercuric stopped wriggling at that, realising the truth in the statement and just stared apologetically at him. But at this Jack just turned her back on her and continued to march through the thick undergrowth.

There was a soft crunch and Jabberwocky opened one eye sleepily and smiled gently as she watched Claus red faced gently picking up the now dried scraps of paper.

"Claus?"

He leapt, eyes wide open, clutching the ridged pieces of paper protectively. She smirked up at him, the light hit his dark hair and his whole figure was bathed in a short lived gold glow. His turquoise eyes sparkled with an energetic youth and his cheeks were flushed red and his lazy smile as gone and in its place a small O of shock. "I- You looked- I thought..."

She giggled softly. "Well I wasn't." She rose from the warm sand and as she did sand fell from her arms giving the illusion of stardust, as she did Claus put his drawings protectively behind his back and Jabberwocky's gold eyes bore in to his.

"Claus?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"What you hiding'?"  
>"Nothing'." Claus's cheeks flushed even redder.<br>"Liar." Teased Jabberwocky, leaning behind him.  
>"NOTHING!" Smirked Claus, holding his hands up, his face a picture of innocence, but Jabberwocky saw the mischief dancing in his eyes. " LIAR!" She laughed and lunged for his back pocket but he was too quick, he spun on his heel and she fell in to the sand.<p>

She sat bolt upright, coughing and spitting sand out of her mouth. She glared at Claus who was on his knees with laughter. Jabberwocky smirked and saw her chance she rammed his head down and went for his back pocket again, but Claus grabbed both of her wrists and hauled her over his head so she was pinned beneath him. He smirked down triumphantly at her.

"Nice try." Jabberwocky scowled and kicked out, barely missing his stomach, Claus's smirk grew in to a laugh, and Jabberwocky scowled up at him. "You give me no choice." "Wha-?" Claus's confused expression was soon replaced with one of disgust as Jabberwocky arched her neck and spat in his eye. Claus let out a short wail of shock and disgust, his hands flew to his eye and he shook his head in shock and Jabberwocky saw her chance and dived for his back pocket, she grabbed the frail scraps of paper and giggled in triumph, barely missing Claus's blind swing.

"So what does an emo pirate like to draw?" She grinned smugly, her eyes dripping with glee at the look of horror on Claus's face. He lunged for the pictures again but only succeeded in grabbing the salty sea air.

Jabberwocky laughed at his failed attempts and watched his face flush red. "Jabbers…" He chuckled nervously. "Y-you won't be able to make most of them out anyway right?" Jabberwocky just laughed at him, and unfolded the drawings, her mouth dropped open, as her gold eyes scanned the pages, the pictures were smudged and slightly damp but easy to make out.

There she was, standing with her back to her looking out over the ocean, her hair was exaggerated, long glossy and flowing round her knees her eyes had a thoughtful but energetic look on them as she clutched the rail and looked out over a calm sea. She flicked through the others, her sitting with Mercuric on deck again her hair was longer and glossier, eyes shut and shoulders hunched, laughing at something. She skipped to the next and there she was again in her puffy at the waist black dress, the one she was wearing when they…

"Oh…" Jabberwocky felt her face grow scarlet and she didn't dare glance up at Claus, who was now sitting by a rock pool further up the beach, he had a small stick and was prodding at the water, his black hair fell gently over his eyes. She stood there for a moment, pondering what to do, before wandering over to him.

"Claus?"

He didn't look up. She couldn't see his face for his hair and the air around them swirled and they stood there in awkward silence. "Is that how you see me?" She smiled gently down at him, and she felt an explosion of butterflies awaken in her heart.

"How I used to see you."

"Are you still angry?"

Claus shrugged and sat back. "I don't care anymore." It was then Jabberwocky felt her heart shatter. It was a horrible feeling, like that warmth she usually felt around him suddenly vanished, and she felt a cold breeze ripple up her arms and she felt unprotected. It was then she realised, all this time, It wasn't anyone else…It was him.

Always was.

"Claus…"

There was a sudden roar of anger as Pirates suddenly exploded from the thick jungle that was laid out behind them and Claus leapt up, reaching for his sword only to find it wasn't there, he cursed under his breath but they both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Jack emerge from the gold haze as the crew scuffed sand in to the air. Jabberwocky looked nervously as the crew formed a circle around them, stalking them like a pack of wild dogs, swords drawn.

"Jack-"Jabberwocky was cut off when she saw the steely glare on the captain's face. "Tie and gag them men." He growled. Claus and Jabberwocky stood there too shocked for words but struggled helplessly as they were bound and gagged by the crew; Claus's eyes scanned behind the captain and spotted Mercuric slung over one of the crew members. Their eyes met and she looked helplessly at him, he had never seen her so vulnerable before, his heart raced and a passionate hate burned in his eyes, and Jabberwocky glanced nervously at the confusion and anger in his eyes. "You're probably wondering why I'm doing this…" Sighed Jack sauntering lazily towards the pair, he bent down and stared steadily in to Jabberwocky's eyes. "I found out your little secret." Jabberwocky's eyes widened and she looked at Mercuric who looked away, barely able to hold her gaze.

Jabberwocky and Claus stared in wonder at the portal, it hovered a few inches above the ground and glowed a healthy gold, spinning slowly, and bathing the surrounding trees in a beautiful sunlight. They stared in awe as it hovered there peacefully. "How is that even possible?" breathed Jabberwocky as they were shoved to their knees in front of the whirling gold mess. "Do you know what's on the other side?" Jabberwocky asked bravely.

Sparrow drew his sword and drew with his sword brushed Jabberwocky's hair out of her eyes and smirked down at her. "No. So that's why…" He spun to Claus. "Your boyfriends going first." Jabberwocky went red, bright strawberry red. "He- no… NO Claus?" She looked desperately at Claus, who returned the look, Emerald eyes boring in to hers and she felt her world spin. She felt a passionate anger rise in her. "First of all Sparrow, he's not my boyfriend…and SECOND Don't you dare…." A sly grin lit up the pirates face. "Throw him in."

Jabberwocky screamed and kicked out but it was no use, she watched as Claus, kicking and writhing, trying his best to wriggle out of the crew members grasp, but it was no use, he was slung in to the portal, there was an explosion of gold dust as it flew everywhere. Shrouding everything in a glow, Jabberwocky coughed as it got caught in her throat and looked franticly at the portal, as if she expected Claus to burst from it at any moment, but no movement came from it other than the slow spin that hadn't been stopped since it appeared.

She looked in disbelief at Mercuirc, who had tears spilling down her cheeks; she shook her head, trying to take in what just happened, as she did so the gag slipped off and a series of insults pored out of her mouth. "SPARROW I SWEAR when my strengths back your DEAD! You killed him you SON OF A—"but Sparrow grabbed the cloth and held it hard over her mouth, as much as she protested. "Cool it blondie. He might not be dead…" He tied the gag harder and strolled over to the portal. Peering in to the leapt back as a cheer erupted from it suddenly, causing the whole thing to ripple. Claus's head appeared from the portal, beaming. Jabberwocky's face lit up. "Claus? You're okay?" He nodded and laughed. "You gotta take a look at this…"

Just as the words left his mouth, pirates exploded from the bushes behind them, everyone looked around in shock as they poured from all around, Cutlasses drawn and all wearing a gruesome expression of delight. Jabberwocky shook her head in disbelief. "What are we the prisoners of prisoners now….?" Then her mind wandered back the ship she saw on the horizon. "Uh oh…"


	23. Damn Assasins

+Jabberwocky felt rough hands grab her arms and hold her back. She whirled her head around in disarray to see most of the crew in the same situation or running away! She heard yelling and turned her head to see Claus being hauled out of the portal by two other large men. A tall man sauntered into the middle of the commotion. An eerily calm smirk on his face; his dishevelled yellow hair almost completely made of knots! His cold dark eyes scanned the trapped pirates: stopping when he saw one in particular:  
>"Jack Sparrow," his smirk widened, "we've been looking for you for a while now."<br>Jack grinned as he cocked his head to the side, "Then why have you only just found me then, mate?"  
>A different voice answered: "Because they finally got someone on the inside!"<br>Everyone stared as two figures emerged from the crowd. Grange shrugged as he glared at Jabberwocky: "It was simple, really!"  
>James leered as he flipped his black curls: "He found a girl close to the captain, tricked her: it gave him an excuse to follow the ship and to keep sneaking on board. Meanwhile I simply joined the crew!"<br>Jabberwocky screamed and squirmed under the iron grip of the men holding her still; she wanted to rip Grange's throat out as she realised what he had done: he used her to get to Jack! Everything he said or did for her... was lies! He never loved her: he only acted like he did to trick her into having feelings for him. She felt the anger burn inside of her: wincing as nails dug into her skin; warning her to stop struggling.  
>The blonde man turned laughed at the anger in her eyes: "So YOU must be that soppy girl Jabberwocky!" His face showed false and mocking sympathy, "Aaawww, did you think that he <em>actually<em> loved you? Even though you knew that he was an assassin?"  
>Jabberwocky looked up and snarled, poisonous hate practically oozing from her voice: "Who the hell are you, anyway?"<br>The blonde man rolled his eyes: "You haven't figured it out yet? Grange isn't the only assassin here!"  
>"Y-you're their boss?"<p>

A memory of _that_ night instantly came to Mercuric's mind:  
><em>"WHY do WE have to get rid of her?"<br>"Because the boss said so-"  
><em>Mercuric struggled against her bonds; her cries muffled by the gag.  
>"Looks like someone already tied up this one for us!" Mercuric glared at the man, deciding that she hated the way he never seemed to stop smirking, he pulled the gag off of her.<br>"-YOU GOT THOSE THREE MEN TO TRY TO KILL ME!"  
>"Not quite! I knew what they were doing, but I wasn't the one that got them to," He gestured towards Grange, "HE was the one that got them to do it; he wanted you out of the way."<br>An irritated sigh came from Grange, as he abruptly pointed his gun at Jack Sparrow; clearly irritated: "To be fair, Sicarius, I think it's about time we killed _him_, before he finds away to get free again!"  
>Sicarius shook his head: "If we kill him now, his body would have rotted by the time we get him back to Port Royal, meaning they could say that it might not be him, and what does THAT mean?"<br>Another irritated sigh as Grange reluctantly lowered the gun, "It means that they'll pay us less... FINE! I'll wait till we get to Port Royal!"  
>Sicarius shook his head and frowned slightly; <em>such an impatient boy at times! Now, what to do with the others? Not enough bullets or time to kill them all...<em> He looked at the glowing portal: the answer to his pondering; _Aha! _

Jabberwocky stared at the portal in front of her; practically gagging at the stench of the crew squashed around her. Her eyes searched for a way to escape: only to get a sinking sensation in her stomach as she found out that they were surrounded; outnumbered; and had far less weapons than their captors**. **She looked back to see an unconscious jack Sparrow being held by two other assassins. _But where's Mercuric?_  
>James went to move Mercuric towards the portal, only to be stopped by Sicarius:<br>"She doesn't go with them; I have other plans for her." He produced a napkin from his pocket: a strong smell coming from it.  
>"Sicarius, you do know about the nightmares she has, right?"<br>Sicarius pressed the napkin aggressively over Mercuric's mouth and nose, another grin -that was both malevolent yet irritated -appeared on his face, "Gag her afterwards then."  
>Mercuric struggled: <em>Not again!<em>

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!"  
>Claus ignored the blows to the face: watching his own sister being carried away by a bunch of repugnant killers awoke a deep hatred inside of him. He didn't even realise that he was pinned down until someone screamed his name, Jabberwocky stood over him,<br>"Claus? Are you ok? We've already been thrown though the portal... which closed behind us..."  
>Claus painfully opened his other eye, <em>NO! What about Mercuric?<em> Another thought came into his head:  
>"Why am I pinned down then?"<br>"You went mad; started attacking _anyone_ that was near you." Jabberwocky tried to avoid the negativity of the situation, "Luckily, because they weren't hired to kill _us_, they gave us the shield."  
>Claus rolled his eyes sarcastically, "So they're assassins with morals?" He looked around him, "Can I get up now, please?"<p>

Mercuric lamented; her head felt like it was made of lead: so heavy that it felt like it was going to rip apart from her neck. _Who ever invented chloroform deserves to be shot in the back of the head. _She tried to move her hands only to find that something was keeping them strapped down; she thrashed about, desperate to get free, like a tiger trapped in a cage. Her eyes flew open as someone grabbed her throat:  
>"What do you even want with me?"<br>Sicarius' eyes scanned her face, studying every part of it in detail; "You're not anywhere near as scared as anyone else would be, you're mostly just confused, and seriously angry?"  
>"You didn't answer my question." Mercuric snarled.<br>"All in due time, my dear."  
>"Well... now seems like a good time."<br>Sicarius chuckled, "Very well." He released her throat: much to Mercuric's relief.  
>"How many people have you killed?" His eyes widened at her reply: those 2 assassins, the original caption of <em>the shadow<em>, Commodore Smith, and 2 sailors to get some of their clothes when she first ran away.  
>"You kill without regret. Then there's how you handle your emotions."<br>"My...emotions? what about them?"  
>"You suppress them when needed; only leaving anger and the joy afterwards. You enjoy killing- though you tell yourself that you don't- and who could blame you? Beaten for most of your life, your first memory –the ONLY memory of your mother- was seeing your mother hang!" He slapped his forehead with the back of his hand, "Look at me rambling. The point is: I have an offer for you!" He pulled the black gem out of her pocket, "I've studied about this gem, but you haven't. I know how to use it. I could free Jabbers and your brother."<br>Mercuric gulped in dread, _there has to be a catch_; "W-what do you want in return?"  
>"I'm going to train you how to control your emotions in further, to become an assassin, but it'll be so much easier if you're willing! So, are you willing to go through pain to free your frineds?"<p>

Jack sat slumped in his cell, his hands and ankles shackled; they didn't want him escaping after months of pursuing him. James was carving something out of a block of wood with his dagger; an intense look of concentration on his face. While Grange was simply crouched in front of the cell: staring at jack. For once his hood was down; revealing his eyes that were like the dark pits of hell.  
>"You alright there? Your face isn't melting is it?"<br>Grange laughed, his teeth were sharper than jack expected: "Is that the best I get from the Captain Jack Sparrow. You sir, are a disappointment!"  
>"There's more where that came from lad." He cocked his head to the side, a few of his braids falling across his face, "How did you get those burns anyway?"<br>Grange's eyes darkened: "None of your business!"  
>Jack grinned; he got the reaction he wanted! He leaned back against the wall and went back to scanning the cell; trying to spot a way of escape. The keys weren't even in the room, they were kept in a secret location, so stealing them was out of the question. His eyes locked onto the cell door, a smirk grew on his face, <em>When I'm left unguarded- even if for a short period of time- I just need to use something as leverage to<em>-  
>"It won't work, Sparrow," Jack looked to see Grange looking in the same place as him, "They're not half pin barrel hinges."<br>Jack slumped in disappointment, _This Sicarius thinks of everything! _  
>"AAH!"<br>Grange knew what had happened without even having to turn his head: James cut his hand while carving... whatever his attempt at carving was supposed to be! Grange was growing tired of James' annoying behaviour:  
>"Bandages are in the kitchen, James!" Grange made no effort to hide his anger, "Do it again, and I'll cut off your hand for you!"<br>James nodded and ran to the door, clutching his aching hand; as soon as he opened the door a female scream was heard, which was cut off when the door was closed.  
>Jack glowered at Grange, "Who was that?"<br>Grange's smirk gave him the answer: _Mercuric!_  
>"WHAT IS HE DOING TO HER?"<br>Grange snickered: "She'll probably tell you later."

The room had a small window- far too small for even a young child to squeeze through- only a small ray of light was emitted from the moon, the rest of the sky was pure black. Jack was just starting to get to sleep after hours of trying (the wooden floor provided no comfort whatsoever). Jack lifted his head at the creaking sound of the door opening. He saw someone being thrown into the cell opposite, their head hitting the floor hard as their hands were tied behind their back. Jack saw the top of her blonde hair in the moonlight and knew who it was:  
>"Mercuric?" She was almost unrecognizable: her hair was a plastered to her scalp, her clothes were torn, but the biggest difference of all was that her strength was gone: she kept her head down and had curled herself into a loose ball.<br>She looked up at him, her eyes were bloodshot from stopping the tears, but quickly looked down again, "Don't look at me."  
>The chains connecting Jack's feet was so short that he had to shuffle over to the wall connecting the two cells, "What did he do?"<br>"He made me an offer, I'm thinking about it but I think there's only response." She paused: not knowing what Jack's reaction would be. "Sicarius said... that he going to make me into an assassin. Teach me how to suppress most of my emotions when needed, how to handle pain-" She raised her head.  
>A sharp intake of breath showed Jack's disgust towards what had happened to her: her face was covered in long cuts, some so deep they were still bleeding; turning the bottom half of dark with dried blood. "You're going to say yes? Are ye mad? Ye can't become one of them!"<br>Mercuric's eyes turned angry but slightly sad at the same time: "He knows how to free Jabberwocky, Claus, and the rest of the crew! And he's going to 'train' me whether I agree or not!" Mercuric sighed, she knew Jack wouldn't agree with her decision, but she had to do it.  
>There was something else that confused Mercuric: "Why did you get me out of the pit, Jack?"<br>It was Jack who sighed this time: "Ye' might be tedious at times, but you're a good kid Mercuric."  
>Mercuric shook her head: "I'm not a good kid, Jack. I ain't a nice person."<br>Mercuric rested her head against the wall, Jack was going to hate her for her choice: _That's Jabberwocky, Claus, and the crew hopefully saved. We only have a week_ _until we get to Port Royal: that's one week to free Sparrow too._


	24. SMALL dragon problem

Jabberwocky could see why Claus was so excited when he had emerged from the portal; there were hills and hills of glittering shimmering sparkling gold. Her mouth was agape with awe and she spun round, studying her surroundings, they seemed to be in a giant bowl, huge mountains caged them in from around them. They were in a huge bowl of treasure, but there wasn't a way out. She shivered and sat on a nearby treasure chest and rubbed her arms nervously. The portal had disappeared and they were stuck. Claus struggled to his feet and the sounds of thousands of golden coins shifting under his feet echoed off the huge walls. There was an empty feeling around them and he sighed. "I suppose we better start looking for a way out of here…" his voice trailed off when he saw her face. She had her head bent so that her hair covered her face. "Jabberwocky?" She was fiddling with her dagger. "This is all my fault isn't it?" Claus blinked at her. "N-no." he said, he carefully made his way over to her and sat next to her. "How is it your fault?" Jabberwocky shrugged. "It just is… if I hadn't let Grange use me like that… I'm so stupid." She whimpered and kicked the gold coins frustrated. Coins scattered down the hill they were on and they sat there and listened to the loud clatter. "Its not your fault really." Replied Claus. Looking at the girl, he brushed her long sleek black hair behind one ear so he could see her face. "You didn't know."

Jabberwocky scoffed. "Nice try Claus. But if I wasn't such a slut then—" She stopped to see the look Claus was giving her. "What?" he rolled his eyes. "Seriously, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself….you were tricked, it happens to all of us." Jabberwocky sighed but smiled at him. "Your not gonna give up are you?" Claus grinned. "Not until you do." She grinned. "Claus-"

Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind, so powerful it almost knocked them off the chest. It whistled in their ears and a huge shadow passed over them. Jabberwocky and Claus looked up in shock. A huge dragon, with wings the size of two houses, with flame passionate red scales and black underbelly circled above them. It swooped down and Jabberwocky and Claus dived in to the mound of treasure that surrounded them. They looked up at the sky, both breathless in shock; "For serious?" Screamed Jabberwocky over the furious pounding of the wings, "A dragon?"

The huge creature swooped down once again, and a wave of freezing wind enclosed around them. Jabberwocky clutched the shield tighter. Claus looked behind him and saw the crooked muzzle of the dragon, crooked yellow teeth stuck out jaggedly and its black empty eyes bored in to him. Its mouth opened to display rows upon rows of blood stained teeth, disembodied guts and random pieces of gold lay in its mouth and the putrid smell of a thousand stinking rotting corpses exploded from its mouth as it let out an earth shattering roar. Jabberwocky screamed and hauled herself and Claus to her feet as the dragon hurled a huge ball of fire their way, its flames curling inches behind them they dived down the hill of gold. They landed with a thud at the bottom, groaning. Jabberwocky spotted a sword sticking out of the mound of gold in the corner of her eye. "Claus! Take the shield!" she yelled over the deafening roar of the dragon. Claus nodded and she hurled the shield at him. He caught it expertly. "Wait… your not gonna fight this thing are you?" he yelled worriedly. Jabberwocky darted over to the sword and with great difficulty yanked it out of the golden ground. She steadied herself and looked over at Claus. "Got a better idea?" He nodded. "Yeah! We run, and LIVE! I can't let you fight and DIE."

Before he could say another word a fireball exploded near his back, sending him flying forewords near her feet, he grabbed her ankle just as she was about to charge at the huge smouldering red beast. She squealed and fell backwards; she hit her head on the hard ground and groaned. "Well unlike YOU I'd prefer to go down FIGHTING!" She was interrupted when they both looks up to see the dragon looming over them, smirking malevolently down at them. "Oh crap…" whispered Claus as it opened its mouth and the smell of dead corpses washed over them, Jabberwocky gagged and held the sword over her eyes. A small flame erupted form the back of the dragons throat and Claus saw what was coming. There was no time to run. He squeezed Jabberwocky's hand and gave her an apologetic look but she rolled her eyes and screamed; "The shield!" Claus blinked. "Oh yeah." He held the shield up, covering both of them as a huge wave of fire exploded over them; the strength of the ball was almost over powering. Claus struggled to keep the shield upright.

"Jabberwocky!" he growled through gritted teeth. "It's at its weakest after breathing fire! When it's done, aim your sword at its throat!" Jabberwocky nodded and the second the dragon came up for air, she leapt to her feet; steadied herself and hurled the sword at the dragons. They both watched in hope as the sword sailed through the air and landed in the dragon's throat. The dragon's face twisted in shock, its eyes flickered with rage as it flapped its wings in frustration; it let out a strangled coughing sound, but started to sway, black thick clouds of smoke billowed from its snout and it let out an agonised roar before plunging heavily to the ground. It started to shower golden coins and they stood there breathless as the dragon landed inches from their feet. They blinked breathless. Claus looked up at Jabberwocky from his still crouched position. "You." He started. "Have GREAT aim!" Jabberwocky smirked. "We did it…" The reality of their victory sank in and she leapt about happily. "We WON!" Claus laughed and stood up; embracing her in a warm hug they stood there laughing. "That…was one of the weirdest things I've ever had to do." Claus chuckled. "I'm not sure I want to know what the weirdest is." Jabberwocky rolled her eyes and pulled him closer by his shirt and kissed him gently on the lips.

It was at that point in time the portal decided to appear, and none other than the famous Jack Sparrow shoved his head through the portal and smirked at the two teens in embrace. He looked at the dragon in amusement. "And I'm the one who came to save you." The pair leapt away from each other, blushing. Jack roared with laughter and Jabberwocky scowled. "If we'd have waited for YOU to save us, we'd be DEAD!" Jack just smirked at her. "Where's Mercuric?" Asked Claus worriedly looking about for his sister, like she might appear out of think air… "Ah." Sighed Sparrow." That's the problem see…"


	25. Jack is smart seriously?

Jack Sparrow was smarter than people gave him credit for: he could find a way out of almost any situation: this situation, however, was far more difficult. So he had to be helped by a teenager... a female teenager...that would rather dress in male clothing. That was one of the few times that Jack was worried about how his reputation would suffer.  
>Mercuric had stared at the walls surrounding the room of her prison for hours: there was still no way to escape. Whenever she was dragged out for more "training" she looked around for a way for Jack to leave the ship without being killed. Eventually that way was found: it was unlikely to work but it was their only choice, and Mercuric would probably be punished. But Mercuric had gotten to the point where she wasn't worrying about her own life.<br>Getting the keys was easy; Jack had many experiences when it came to pick pocketing. Then it was time for the hard part...  
>The night had drowned out the light of the moon: the oil lamps were the only source of light. A few other assassins were patrolling the ship: their blades shone in the lamp light. Mercuric gulped at the feeling of goose bumps rise to the surface of her skin: <em>Keep to the shadows,<em> she reminded herself. They had planned this for the last five hours: they couldn't afford to fail. What was the plan exactly? To get Jack to the lifeboat but to make it look like Mercuric was fighting him. It would take hours of rowing for Jack to get to the portal.

"So did it work?"  
>Jack rolled his eyes at Jabberwocky: "Well I'm here aren't I?"<br>Claus fiddled with one of the many golden medallions, which glinted in the sunlight: He noted how they looked like mountains reaching towards the heavens. He couldn't help but show his anger in his voice as he stood up: "But Mercuric is still there!"  
>"She agreed to stay to be trained to become one of <em>them<em>, so that they could tell her how to use the gem to open the portal!"  
>Claus frowned, the mixture of fury and guilt boiling in his gut: Mercuric had stayed so that <em>they<em> could go free.  
>Jack rubbed his arms, rowing for hours on end tired the muscles, "We should search for the rest of the crew."<p>

Mercuric groaned as one of her eyes slowly opened: as she expected, her "training" was made more severe for failing to stop Jack from escaping. Her vision was still blurred but she could make out Sicarius' silhouetted figure against the red tinted light of the rising sun...or was it the sun set? He stared at the blade as he erased any traces of blood with a white handkerchief: he liked his instruments to be clean.  
>"You're getting better at suppressing most of your emotions and conscience...besides your anger, as you demonstrated last night."<br>Mercuric grinned at the memory of the assassin's blood splattering onto her skin: "He tried to attack me...and I needed a way to let out my anger and he was the perfect opportunity!" Mercuric loved the way blood looked in contrast to her pale skin: simply beautiful.  
>"Don't!"<br>Mercuric paused with her tongue about to lick the remaining blood.  
>"But Sicarius, I like the taste."<br>" What if he has something wrong with him?" Sicarius still rubbed at his knife, "You would become ill too."  
>"I'll probably be killed by an enemy before I could die from a disease." Mercuric shrugged and slowly licked up the blood off her arm out of spite. She was about to grin but a familiar screech made her eyes widen and her fists clench. <em>No, please don't tell me that they brought the monkey!<em>  
>Another screech confirmed that Squishy, the monkey in question, had in fact managed to get onboard. <p>

Sicarius pulled Mercuric up to her feet by her hair: noticing how a couple of blonde strands floated down and landed on her shoulders while a few others were desperately clinging to her cheekbones...Just a couple of stubborn strings of sanguine hope to pluck out before she was completely ready. Mercuric hissed as she felt the sting of metal kissing her skin, looking down to see her own eyes- blue instead of emerald in that light- looking timidly back at her. She had glared up at Sicarius, feeling the venom building up in her eyes, she didn't like being the fox's rabbit. She grabbed the blade and yanked it free from his grip; she didn't even notice the gash it created on her palm. She slashed at the blonde fox while smiling at the sound of his clothing being torn. She wasn't a rabbit, she wasn't his prey. The smile was short lived:  
>"Mercuric," Sicarius' irritating smirk appeared once again, "You've got your anger back. Unfortunately, I'm not the best target."<br>Mercuric struggled as the trap snapped closed: wincing at the iron grip he had on her wrist.  
>The rabbit had got caught in the trap...<p>

Mercuric rested her head on her knees in her cell: she didn't know if she could take anymore. She heard a loud screech and turned he head towards 'squishy':  
>"So you've come to make things worse?"<br>She noticed Squishy slide something into the moonlight, Mercuric cocked her head to the side and cautiously picked it up. It was cold and heavy in her hands, she had used others before but this particular seemed somewhat...daunting. She wondered what to do with it.  
><em>Do it!<em>  
>She held it to her head, she didn't know why but it felt right. She listened to the voice in her head.<br>_It'll make the pain go away for good-_  
><em><span>DON'T! What about Claus?<span>__  
>Don't listen to him! <em> A boy wearing blue appeared next to her, he looked just like her but...more masculine. _It's better if you end it.  
><em>_But Claus loves you!_ An identical boy appeared, but this one's hair was combed back and he was in white. _You're his only sister._  
>Mercuric clutched her head as the boys from her mind argued, then she heard a third voice.<br>_**Do neither! **_Another similar looking boy dressed in black lunged at her from the darkness: his hair unkempt and pointing at different angles. _**Join them Mercuric. You can indulge in your blood lust. You'll be able to wear what you like: you wouldn't have to look feminine anymore!**_  
>Mercuric found this offer tempting, the boy in black had a fair point. The boy in blue had stopped talking at this, but the one in white started to protest. Mercuric grew tired and irritated towards this one's whining. She lowered the gun from her head and pointed it at the one in white:<br>"Why won't you be quiet?" Mercuric pulled the trigger without regret; but was disappointed when the white one simply faded away. Mercuric jumped at the sound of people bursting in: they must have heard the gunshot...

Grange was made to guard Mercuric from directly outside her cell: just having someone guard the room from outside clearly wasn't enough anymore. He noticed a change in Mercurics behaviour: sure, she struggled when they took away the gun, but she was neither yelling nor crying. She actually started to talk to Grange after a while. She asked about how he got his role as second in command. He explained that assassins could get promoted depending on how much they earn, how many people they kill, and things like that. However, he added how the preferred way was to kill the person whose position you want.  
>"But Grange, wouldn't they run riot? Why don't they just kill the captain?"<br>Grange rolled his eyes: as if scolding her for her "stupid" question, "Don't be torpid, we're assassins: so we know when and who to attack. As for the second question...how do you think he became captain in the first place? He's ruined many plans, formed by less smart assassins, to take his life."  
>Mercuric wondered if it was normal to find this information intriguing. Now, the idea of becoming one of them didn't seem too bad.<p>

The cell was frost-bound, the cold air sneaked through the room: its icy fingers sneaked through the tears and cuts in Mercurics clothes; making her skin feel prickled while her soul shivered.  
>"Your step father even cut you <em>there<em>?" Grange peered at the cuts on her chest showing through her torn clothes.  
>Mercuric clutched at her shirt, "Those are self inflicted..."<br>"Care to indulge me into why?"  
>Mercuric hesitantly slipped her lower arm through the gap in the bars, her fingers slowly reaching towards his face: "I will if you let me touch your burns."<br>Mercuric was actually surprised when Grange leant into her hand and let her fingers explore the burns. It felt...strangely smooth yet uneven. She noticed that even a part of him mouth was burnt:  
>"That must have been a terrible fire."<br>Grange felt something unknown brew in the pit of his stomach, a snarl escaped his mouth: he had made a vow to not seem weak. He grabbed Mercurics wrist: digging his fingernails into the ashen flesh as he growled into her ear:  
>"It's your turn to keep your part of the deal!"<br>Mercuric gulped, she hadn't told anyone about that before. She slowly revealed about the burden she felt every day. That whenever she looked down her shirt or had to get changed she felt like bawling. She would always bear the scars. Commodore hadn't hurt her physically until she was twelve, but before that he'd hurt her mentally and emotionally: physically she was fine but emotions ate her up inside. When it first turned to beatings...he would apologise and promise to never do it again, then it turned into a regular occurrence. She guessed that it was ironic, in a way, that her only way of coping with the pain was to cause herself pain.  
>"I would keep hoping that someday I'd get the courage to cut deep enough...that no one would walk in and find me."<br>"No one asked about why you did it?"  
>"I hid the scars, and in the rare occurrence that I would get taken to a hospital: Commodore would tell them that I was still finding it hard to cope without a real mother."<br>Mercuric felt a stinging pain slowly form in her chest: like a spark can later become a full blown blaze! She held back the pain for as long as she could: she tried to get Grange to leave but he refused. Eventually her throat was attacked by the raw force of her screams erupting from her chest.

"Jabberwocky! Claus!" Jack shouted to the others who were searching the island for a fast escape route, "Something strange is happening to the gem!"  
>When Jabberwocky and Claus peered at the gem they found that is was emitting a black light, something about it sent a bitter shiver down their spines. The black light leaked from the gem and started to consume Jack, for an unknown reason, Jabberwocky and Claus gave in to the outlandish urge to touch the gem. Strangely, being consumed by darkness wasn't quite as bad as it sounds.<p>

Mercuric felt her lungs finally fill up with air as the last echo of her screams faded, but her heart thudded against her chest as a ball of light swirled around the room, dreading as she knew that something else was going to go wrong. She leaned forward in anticipation when three shadows appeared behind Grange, and was even more perplexed when she saw who the shadows turned out to be:  
>"Jack? Jabberwocky? Claus?"<br>The trio looked at her with bewilderment: Why did the gem bring them there? How did it bring them there? Also, what in the name of the Lord were they supposed to do now? And when the Gem flew into Mercuric's grasp, Grange said something that threw any sanity left out of the window:  
>""Brilliant," He muttered sarcastically, " the gem's bonded to your soul."<p> 


	26. Loose Ends

Jabberwocky always trusted her instinct, and with all the crazy stuff that had been going on lately it was one of the only things keeping her relatively sane and very much alive. She quickly grabbed her dagger off of Jack's belt and hit Grange round the head with it. He slumped foreword, unconscious. She smirked in triumph and slid it back in to her holster. She felt a sense of security wash over her and she was happy to have it back. Mercuric beamed from her cell. "You came to get me!" Jabberwocky rolled her eyes, grabbing the key from the wall next to her cell she fiddled with the lock. "Of course we did!" the cell door swung open and Jabberwocky found herself surprised as Mercuric hugged her tightly. She hugged her back and Claus looked around nervously. "Right, let's get out of here!" growled Sparrow. He saw Mercuric was shivering violently and he draped his coat around her and she smiled up at him.

The four nodded in agreement and Jabberwocky went to run after them when she heard a chattering from behind her, and sure enough out of the shadows emerged Squishy. "Squishy!" she cried delightedly and giggled as the monkey leapt on to her shoulder. Jack spun round in horror. "No that blasted flea ridden-"Jabberwocky chuckled. "Nawr Jack's jealous of you Squishy!" Jack growled. Claus had started to check Mercuric over worriedly. But she was rolling her eyes. "I'm fine Claus really-" but his face was pretty much a picture of rage. "I'm going to kill whoever gave you these scars." Mercuric pressed her lips shut. Not wanting him to know that half of them had been caused by herself.

They started to run through what felt like endless corridors. Claus had picked up Mercuric as she looked close to near exhaustion. Jack found it weird, why were there no more guards? They were coming out from the cells after all, the corridors were icy cold and he shivered. Lanterns hung from the walls and small flames danced around the candle wick as wax bled on to the floor. Jack noticed the cells were caked in dust and webs; it was obvious nobody came down here often, probably because of all the horrible things that went on… he shook the thoughts from his head and tried to push down the rage that swelled inside him. They came across the entrance to the deck and there was a moment's silence, like all the fear they had been holding back since the start of their endeavour had hit them, only for a split second, flashed through them like lighting. But they were pirates, piracy spilled through their veins, pumping them with cockiness bravery and a ridiculous amount of luck. "I'll go first." Mercuric opened her mouth to protest but shut it at the look Claus gave her. That and she was too tired to argue.

Jabberwocky proceeded to walk up the steps. Sunlight spilled in through the small gaps in the door above her head and she took a deep breath, sucking in the oxygen and fresh air that drifted her way. She felt the clouds of confusion clear her head and felt bravery wash over her and she shoved at the door. It fell with a loud bang and she winced. She peered over the top to find the deck empty. She pushed down any sort of doubt and worry she had and gulped. "Coasts clear." She called down and hauled herself up on deck. Claus passed Mercuric up and she stood up shakily and they spilled out on deck. "Right…. We should get on a rowing boat and row back to-"Before he could say another word suddenly guards spilled out from every door, every crack, they came from nowhere, like cockroaches or flies swarming to a dead corpse they poured around the four, pacing and circling them like rabid dogs, the clinking sounds of their numerous weapons filled the air and the four stood back to back against each other, hopelessly scanning the sea of enemies for some sort of escape, but it seemed fruitless. They stared at the sea of emotionless faces and glared back. Jack clutched his sword and eyed them. He was used to laughing in the face of danger, he felt exhilarated. And he looked above him and his almost brilliant mind sparked a plan. They were backed up against the mast… their enemies had guns and swords and had been trained very well to use them, maybe to use their strength against them?

There was a slow clap and Jabberwocky watched in sick fascination as the guards heads didn't even twitch, they had been trained to do their filthy work with the grace swiftness and silence of a barn owl. It was sad how they all mindlessly obeyed their leader like dogs. She was glad that she was a pirate. It made her physically sick to her stomach to think she would ever serve under anyone. She had a craving for adventure that could just not be met on land, if that need was not fulfilled then she feared she would be driven to insanity…. Then again that sounds like an adventure in itself…

Sicarious watched from the Grange stood behind him, hood down and scars visible, casting a steely glare, fixed on the four. "Mercuric Smith have I taught you nothing?" purred Sicarious. "If anything I thought you'd have escaped yourself by now but no you're still weak enough to rely on others." Mercuric bit her lip to stop any insults escaping her mouth. That and her training had taught her not to disrespect her mentor. It was at this point Jack Sparrow swaggered his usually half drunk swagger toward the front of the group. "Alright you stuck up git." Jabberwocky groaned. "No Jack don't-"

But it was far too late. Jack leaned back lazily on the mast; he seemed unfazed by the hundreds of guns aimed in his direction. "This boat is completely small not to mention OLD. " Jabberwocky rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. "Ship…" Jack shook his head. "But that is not the matter; the matter is your common sense is a bit crap isn't it?" Sicarious steely glare was pinned on the pinned on the pirate. "Sparrow If I gave the word your friends would be dead in a heartbeat-"Jack waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah I get it alright but… I'm not done; I mean you have all these weapons all these mindless guards and nobody noticed…" At this point her turned to his head slightly in Jabberwocky's direction and ever so slightly flicked his eyes upwards. Jabberwocky's gaze followed his and she saw.

"But I'm sure your AIM is perfect." Jabberwocky caught on and glanced at Claus. "Yeah great AIM." She gestured above her. Claus caught on and they pinned themselves right up against the mast and braced their guns. Jack spun on his heel and yelled; "NOW." Claus and Jabberwocky pointed both guns skyward and aimed at the nets hung by frail rope. As Sparrow said the ship was indeed incredibly old, and Sicarious had been so impatient enough not to check the old thing over. Any pirate could see by the mast and the cells earlier how frail it all was. Assassins weren't as good as that sort of thing. Brittle nets with steel at each corner collapsed on to the guards, there were yells and screams of rage as they writhed about, trying to get free, Jack knew they would be free again soon and they could only fight off the other guards for precious few minuets. He had to take out Sicarious.

Jabberwocky and Claus were back to back, Mercuric was now on her feet, whatever strength she had left she was using. Jabberwocky smiled, she was always a fighter. They were swarmed with guards, attacking them left and right, relentless like wasps. She had an idea, "Claus! Mercuric, get to the crows nest!" They nodded and slowly, fighting off guards all the while, started to scramble up the nest. Jabberwocky grabbed on to the rope, she wobbled dangerously and she yelped. Claus looked over his shoulder. "Jabbers?" She shook her head "Look after Mercuric!" he nodded and swung nimbly after Mercuric who was already at the top cutting more ropes that fell heavily on the guards below, knocking them out. Jabberwocky tried to steady herself when she felt something whirr past her head. She shrieked in horror and spun round, knives flew from everywhere, she felt the breeze and felt horribly exposed. She grabbed another frail rope and hauled herself up.

Now she was higher up she could see over the sea of faces and furious yelling. Trying to gain balance she looked around for Jack. She saw him battling his way towards Sicarius's cabin, which was unguarded. Was he crazy? Sicarious was an assassin, a good one at that Jack was going to get his ass kicked. She rolled her eyes and pulled herself up the rigging and in to the crows nest. Claus had his back to her, helping Mercuric cut down ropes and nets and throwing knives back down at Guards who had thrown them up. She heard the occasional scream and looked at the smirk on Mercuric's face. Clear she was enjoying the bloodshed. It was probably making her feel better. She yelled over to Claus; "I'm going to help Jack." He shot her a confused look before it twisted in to bewilderment as she clambered over the crows nest and started to balance carefully on the mast. Arms spread out around her like she was ready to take flight any second. Claus gawped at her. "Before you ask yes, she's mad." Snapped Mercuric from behind him.

Jack had been working his way backwards up the steps to Sicarius's cabin where the coward had retreated. Slashing and stabbing his way awkwardly through more guards he finally fought off as many as he could before Mercuric had his back. He spun round ready to smash down the cabin door when he felt a presence behind him. "I don't think so Sparrow." Before he could react he felt his coat collar grabbed and he was smashed against the cabin door. He let out a groan as pain raced around his body, the shock hit him and he felt his hazel eyes burning back in to the crystal blue of Grange's. His hood was down casting sinister shadows about his face. "You know." Coughed Sparrow, feeling the tang of blood in his mouth. "Keeping that hood up won't make you any less ugly." Grange let out a snarl of frustration. Lips curling back to reveal pearly teeth. Sparrow kicked him in the stomach and Grange staggered backwards, but not winded in the slightest, Grange drew his blade and the two danced about deck, both coming near death numerous times and bouncing straight back up again. Jabberwocky watched form the mast, crouched watching. Grange was distracted…. Now was her chance. Clenching her blade with a steady hand she tried to calm her nerves, she looked around and sliced a long strip of the mast about her head and tied it to the pole she was crouched on. She tugged at it, making sure it was safe and slid nimbly down. She glanced back at Grange and Jack, still locked in a battle driven by revenge and bloodlust. She loved being a pirate but the killing bored her. Silently she opened the door to Sicarius's cabin.

Her blood ran cold second she went in the room. An unfinished feeling crept around her. The room was stone cold, cold like death, the smell of cigars and alcohol hung in the air and made her retch. She had bad memories of those smells. There wasn't much here and the room was draped in darkness, a desk with knife marks and bullets holes in it, ink stains and a few blood stains. A plush distressed black chair loomed behind it casting a shadow about the room. Bookshelves caked in dust, and curtains hang over the windows, blocking golden light. She felt every step she took was a risk, every breath she took her last, for the first time in a while she felt rocked with fear. The only thing that kept her from screaming and running from the room was Mercuric.

"Poor Jabberwocky."

She yelped and spun round, sword waving about her wildly. The voice came from nowhere, literally. She felt the fire inside her ignite again. "Poor Mercuric." She growled. "You're going to pay for what you've done-"Sicarious chuckled. "And what are you going to do exactly? Kill me?" Jabberwocky shivered. She wasn't a killing type, she thought there was good in everyone. She tried for once to shake the moral from her head. Her one moral. He deserved it. What he did to Mer… "That's the plan." She snapped. Her grip on her sword tightened. And she paced the room. "Show yourself coward!" "If you insist-" He sprung at her from behind the desk chair, he moved with inhumane speed and she looked like a poor animal caught in a trap, she bolted for the door but he grabbed a fistful of black curls and threw her to the floor. She suppressed a scream and hit the floor with a sickening thud. She opened her eyes and felt the whole world spinning, then the pain; she arched her back in agony. She had to let out a groan. She tried to stagger upwards but Sicarious kicked her down, and began to repeatedly kick her in the ribs. Jabberwocky screamed and swiped at his legs, he leapt back and it gave her time to recover. She leapt up and almost fell back down again, she swooned with fatigue and tasted a tinge of blood. She spat out blood and looked at her enemy in the eyes. She pointed her sword at him and snarled in disgust as a smirk lit up his face. She felt riveted with a rebellious energy that shook her body and filled her with a cocky fearlessness. "Face your death boy." Her voice was without doubt. Without anger. Just peace. Just Calm. "Boy?" growled Sicarious. Jabberwocky smirked. "Of course, you don't honestly think that you'd pass for a man right?" Sicarious roared and Jabberwocky lunged at him, narrowly missing his stomach she leapt away from his blade as he went for her throat, she felt the breeze of the blade and was glad at her agility. She found herself laughing slightly when she blocked him and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and she hit him round the head. He collapsed to the floor wheezing and she laughed and swung her sword around him cockily. "Getting a bit old for this aren't you?" He glared up at her. "Just like your father aren't you?" Jabberwocky felt her heart stop; the words hit her like bullets. "W-what?" she breathed. He quickly swiped at her stomach, she staggered backwards still in shock and Sicarious kicked her in the stomach hard; she rolled over the violently worn out desk and crashed on the other side. "You knew my father?" Sicarious let out a healthy laugh. "KNEW?" He lunged for her but she leapt behind the huge chair for safety. "Why Jabberwocky, your father has been with you thought this whole ordeal, he is none other than the notorious man whore, worst pirate that ever sailed the five oceans, your father my dear?" Jabberwocky felt realisation hit her. No… no no no…. her thoughts screamed at her, she shoved away the truth that had been lurking in the back of her head for a while. She couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it.

She leapt away from Sicarious as he threw the chair in to the corner, a crooked smirk plastered in his worn but youthful face. "Your father is none other than the Captain Jack Sparrow." His voice was full of scorn and Jabberwocky felt a wave of emotions wash over her. Anger? Hatred? Fear? Horror? Maybe though… maybe just a bit of happiness? She tried to shove the thoughts and feelings away, block them out, but she couldn't. She had to concentrate; Sicarious was close to killing her! She swiped at him but he dodged easily, she was lunging wildly now, desperate. She staggered backwards, not paying attention. She felt tears start to pour down her face. "n-no…" Sicarious grabbed her wrist and snatched away her blade, tossing it in to the corner. Jabberwocky was trapped, backed in to a corner with nowhere to go and nothing to say. "Goodbye Jabberwocky…" She braced herself, staring him right ion the eyes, refusing not to look in the face of her death. To die with dignity. She clenched her fists and braced for the blow, her head tilted to the upwards. She heard a gunshot ring and gasped. She felt something warm splatter her face and opened her eyes, Mercuric standing in front of her, clutching a gun, trembling slightly, looking slightly pale. Jabberwocky blinked at her then looked down at the now blood drenched floor at the now dead Sicarious. A pool of blood encircled his head and lapped at Jabberwocky's boots. She looked at her arms; the blood looked alarming on her pale skin, reminding her of how stars looked in the velvet sky. She smiled up shakily at Mercuric. "What took you so long?"

Jabberwocky wiped the blood from her face as the two girl s walked out on deck. Jabberwocky and Mercuric looked out on the deck and saw the sea of guards staring up at them, with blank expressions. They had all heard the gunshot, and put two and two together. Mercuric growled and flung the gun in to the crowd. Guards scattered away from it as if it were inflicted with disease. Grange glared up at her. "Well Mercuric." He growled. "I guess you are the new captain." Jabberwocky looked around for Claus who was making his way through the sea of guards. He clambered up the steps towards them and hugged Mercuric. "You killed him!" Jabberwocky felt her heart sicken. No matter how horrible that man had been. It was still a human life. Life was precious no matter how it was viewed. Mer beamed up at him. "I'm glad your safe." They heard an unintelligible groan and spun round to see Jack staggering towards them. "Bloody hell Grange…" he muttered under his breath, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. Jabberwocky shrank away from him, he didn't notice but he staggered over to the group. Grange scowled at him. His hood now down and burns and scars on full display. It made him look younger. Less Sinister. "What's your plan Captain?" Mercuric glanced at her friends around her. "uh… Maybe in a few years… but right now I think I want to stay with this lot for a bit." She smiled looking back at the motley crew. "So you can captain for me Grange." Grange nodded. "If you ever need a ship-"

"Boat." Interrupted Jack.

"SHIP Sparrow." Growled Jabberwocky, Jack glared at her but widened his eyes as Squishy bounded out of the shadows, chattering happily and hopping on Jabberwocky's shoulder. Claus chuckled and rolled his eyes at Mercuric.

Jabberwocky watched as the huge ship on the horizon began to loom closer. The naked sky showed no promise of a storm and she was almost disappointed, maybe one would make the journey back a bit more interesting. She knew she shouldn't have said that because they had all almost been killed in a storm, but she couldn't help it. The crew were all wandering about lazily on the beach, drinking most of them or squabbling over the left over bottles. Squishy was balanced carefully on her shoulder. Glaring and hissing at Jack Mercuric and Pintel whenever it got the chance. The trio were running about on the beach, arguing fighting or just yelling at each other. Already intoxicated with rum, Turns out Rum was Jabberwocky's birthday present. Seeing as Jabberwocky was in no mood to be drunk and Mercuric had had a rough couple of days she let them have it. Jack had insisted on going back to their previous location. Not wanting to abandon a good crew. "But we don't have a ship. Let alone a boat." Sighed Mercuric, Jack shrugged. "So we hitch a lift.". "But no-one's going to come here for ages probably!" she had pointed out. Jack smirked at her. "I've arranged for a few friends to pick us up… " He pointed out to the distance were a ship drifted on the horizon. Claus chuckled. "Do you have a plan for everything?" Jack had just smirked at him casually and replied with; "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Of course I do." She groaned and leant back on that sand, at which point Squishy leapt off her shoulder and scampered on to her stomach. She laughed and sat up. "Squishy that tickles!" she scratched his ear playfully. She spotted him growling longingly over at Jack Mercuric and Pintel and sighed. "Go on then." He darted over and immediately grabbed Jack's bottle of rum and as fast as lightning bounded off down the beach, a trail of sand the only thing proving his deed. Jack stood there, jaw wide open in shock before letting out a growl. "That bloody Monkey-" he drew his sword and bolted after it. Spitting atrocities as he went. Sword drawn he swiped at it even though knowing it wouldn't do much good. Jabberwocky watched, eyes glinting in amusement. But her amusement was short lived when she stood up to stretch her legs and was rugby tackled to the ground by Claus. "Claus!" she protested, but she was giggling. "And that." He purred. "Was for pick pocketing my drawings you bad girl!" Jabberwocky rolled her eyes and he helped her up only to pull her down on his lap again. Absentmindedly she found herself burying her head in his chest and he leant down kissed the top of her head. Jabberwocky let her thoughts drift to Jack Sparrow… her father? Sure they were similar in a lot of ways, they had the same hair, same sort of attitude… but surely not? "So…" she was grateful that Claus had interrupted her train of thought, he gently stroked her arm and buried his head in her hair. "Are we-"before he could finish his sentence she grabbed his shirt collar and pressed her lips against his. She smirked up at him and he laughed. "That answers one of my questions." Jabberwocky sighed. "How many questions do you have?" Claus smiled and brushed the silky black hair from her brownish emerald eyes, "Well I've kissed you, almost died with you, fought a dragon with you and discovered supposedly lost treasure with you and I still don't know your name." Jabberwocky groaned. "Uh… I-I can't let Jack kill Squishy—" She tried to leap up but Claus laughed and clung to her, holding her against his chest in a vice grip. "Nu-uh no backing out of this one! Squishy can't be killed anyway remember?" he smirked down at her and she scowled. "Tell me!" She shook her head. Claus suddenly dug his fingers in to her ribs and she squealed and writhed in protest. "Claus STOP I'm ticklish!" he shook his head. "Nope!" She shrieked and giggled breathlessly. "Okay okay!" he stopped abruptly and stared down at her and she took a deep breath. "Angel Moira Annabelle Rosanna Robyn." Claus tried to stop the smirk on his face. "Geez that's… a mouthful..." Jabberwocky (Or Angel) punched his arm. "Shut up." she grumbled. He smiled and put his arms round her again. "I think it's… interesting. I could call you Angel?" "And I could punch you." He rolled his eyes. "Like to see you try-"Then realising the error of his statement leapt away from the girl who lay on the sand laughing. "Challenge accepted."

Jabberwocky rolled her eyes as she helped a drunken Mercuric clamber up the rope ladder to the ship. "I killed him Jabbers…" her voice slurred. "Yes you did." "I killed him to death." "Yeah you sure did." Claus trailed behind them clutching his cheek. "You punch hard for a girl." Jabberwocky glared at him. "I'd hate to see your pretty face covered in bruises so how about we leave it to the one for now?" Jack stood on deck ordering about the crew that were on board, stocking up with anything they could need (or anything they ad found useful on the island.) A woman stood being him frowning. "This is MY ship Sparrow." Jack spun round and shot her a cocky grin. "Of course, sorry luv, I'm just helping out. You crew aren't very bright shall we say and they aren't too fond of taking orders from a…charming woman such as yourself." She smiled sweetly. "That's why I whip them." Jack eyes widened and he spun back to the crew. "As you were." It was at this point the woman grabbed her whip from her belt and cracked it above her head. The whole ship seemed to flinch and yelps were heard from the crew. "Quit slacking you ass kissing whelps!" she screeched, voice dripping with venom. Once Jabberwocky had heaved herself on to the ship along with Mercuric Claus and the rest of the crew she got a better look at the woman. Red hair shoved back in to a messy plait, a dark leather brown distressed hat on her head, grey eyes that scanned her crew like a hawk and a snarl on her lips. She had a long black coat that swished and flapped in the wind that stirred around them. She looked amazing. Jabberwocky couldn't stop staring. But soon her attention was snapped back to focus when she felt Squishy scamper back on to her shoulder. She felt the woman lock her gaze on her but felt the ferocity in her eyes soften. "Angel?" Jabberwocky stared at her, mouth agape. "W-who are you-" the woman shook her head and giggled slightly in disbelief. "You've grown so much…" she cocked her head. "I knew your mother before she married Commodore… the good days." Jabberwocky felt her throat run dry. "Does that mean you know who my father is?" they were closer now, and she spoke in a hushed voice. She could smell the salt on the woman's shirt and it made her head swim. "Your mother never told me." she frowned; she gently took her shoulders and held her at arm's length. "I think I might have clocked it though. I'm Roseanna by the way. " Jabberwocky felt a sense of relief her mother hadn't chosen such a girly name at the thought that it might suit her. "That's my…fourth name." she smiled wearily. Rosanna smiled and sighed, eyes flickering with worn out emotions, emotions she longed to feel again but had soughed and died like the flame on a candle. Up close Jabberwocky could see all the wrinkles that creased her worn face, she looked emotionally pained. "You should tell him." She said softly. Jabberwocky whimpered and backed away. "I can't-" she shook her head. "It's not a bad thing sweetheart; think about it, you share blood with one of the most legendary… if craziest pirates who ever sailed the five oceans." "Not to mention the biggest man whore." She shrugged. "Guys will be guys." She twisted her to face Jack, where he stood at the stern looking out to sea looking at his compass and eyeing it almost suspiciously.

Jabberwocky sighed and made her way up the steps, she felt her heartbeat in her ears, blood rushing through her at a million miles an hour. What was she so worried about? That he wouldn't care? Wouldn't want to know? She took a shaky breath and found her voice somehow. "Jack…" Jack didn't turn around, eyes set on the horizon. Was he ignoring her? "Jack!" she snapped louder. He didn't even flinch and she felt her anger ignite within her. After five seconds she considered throwing something at his head he turned to face her. "What is it?" His eyes bore in to her and she felt slightly trapped. "Jack… I-" Jack rolled his eyes and swaggered past her. "Jabberwocky I have no time for your pointless drunken ramblings…. The only drunk ramblings I ever want to listen to are those of myself… because they are usually a lot more interesting and make more sense because usually I'm only talking about things I understand-" she growled, fed up with the crap she knew she had to get it over with. "Jack Sparrow I am your daughter!"

She froze.; She felt what felt like a million eyes swivel to and lock on her. That….had come out a bit louder than she expected. She looked over at Rosanna who was withholding a chuckle. She looked over at Mercuric who blinked at her, not really taking any of it in. Then at Claus who looked completely gobsmacked. Then finally at Jack who was staring at her, eyes wide mouth agape face emotionless and Jabberwocky felt a scared feeling crawl up inside her. _He hates me_. Her thoughts screamed at her. _He hates me! _"I- I can't-" Rosanna pushed her way through her crew. "It's true Jack," She stood behind Jabberwocky and put her hands on her shoulders. "Just looks at the resemblance. You must remember Rose surely." She smirked. "Rose… Rose Petal… of course I remember her." he mumbled. He stared at Jabberwocky who stared back at him. "I don't like it either." Growled Jabberwocky but stopped mid sentence when she saw Jack smile. "Who said I didn't like it lass?" She beamed up at him. "I'd hug you Sparrow but frankly you stink." Jack rolled his eyes and Jabberwocky felt someone hug her from behind. She turned her head to see short blonde hair and smiled. "Well THAT'S weird." Smiled Mercuric, her speech slightly less slurred, Jabberwocky guessed it was because the news was pretty sobering. "That makes you Jabberwocky Sparrow right?" Jabberwocky nodded. "I guess so…" Mercuric giggled. "That's pretty amazing though right? Being the daughter of the most amazing pirate in history." "Biggest man whore." She corrected. Jack frowned and the whole group stumbled and yelped as the huge ship shifted under their feet. Finally they were off. Jabberwocky laughed. "Finally this lump of crap is moving!" Rosanna snarled at Sparrow. "What did you call my ship?" Jack smiled cockily at her. "A lump of crap. And It's not a ship it's a BOAT." Jabberwocky groaned. "It's a ship!" "Boat." She sighed and grabbed his compass. "SHIP!" and she bolted. Jack threw himself after her. "BOAT!" Jabberwocky laughed when he had her cornered. "SHIP!" She tossed the compass to Mercuric who dangled it over the edge of the ship. "Admit it Sparrow. It's a ship." Jack growled and glared at her. "You wouldn't…" Mercuric raised an eyebrow. "Really? Think about your precious hat Sparrow…" "IT'S A SHIP ALRIGHT?" Roared Sparrow and lunged for his compass that Mercuric let him have. He swaggered up to the stern and smirked back at them. "It doesn't count because I had my fingers crossed." Jabberwocky laughed. "Childish!" Jack stuck out his tongue. "Still doesn't count." She smiled and leapt up the stairs to join him watching the island shrink in to the distance. The sun had began to set, streaking a fiery cocktail of reds and oranges exploding across the sky, hazing in and out of each other. She caught the sweet taste of a tune that passed through Sparrow's lips. "…And really bad eggs." She took a deep breath and took in the smell of the sea, the salt, the wind, the feeling of adventure. She felt ready for whatever the world had to throw at her.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho."

**The End**

**Authors Note: Thanks for all you reviews! It's been crazy fun writing this, thanks for you readers (however drunk you were while reading this) and who knows? On that horizon could be a sequel…? If they all stay sober enough…**

**~MCRinmybrain~**

**~Jabberwocky T wolf~**


End file.
